Amor color Morado
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Lo único que tienen en común Leo, Raph y Mikey, es su amor por cierta tortuga inteligente, pero ellos tendrán sus diferentes planes para llegar al corazón del quelonio de morado, sin embargo, el resultado puede que no sea lo que esperan, ¿A quién escogerá Donatello? [Yaoi][Capítulo 13] [Leo/Raph/MikeyxDonnie]
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! :DDD, ¿Cómo les va?.**

 **Bueno, muy buenos... días.. noches... tardes, donde sea en su país XD.**

 **Vengo a traerles un fanfic nuevo hecho por mi :3, este si consiste en varios capítulos, así que... ojala les guste :DDD.**

 **Oh si, no leyeron mal la descripción del fic, esto será YAOI (ChicoxChico, osea, si no te gusta este genero, te pido que te retires y me evites comentarios ofensivos, pero si te agrada, se bienvenido :3).**

 **Este fanfic lo haré algo interesante, pues... principalmente es de nuestro querido Donatello, en como se basa de que el ahora es el platónico de sus tres hermanos :U.**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió un día que realmente estaba viendo imágenes de Donatello, pues miraba imágenes donde este era ukeado por sus hermanos, y pues... PAM, se me ocurrió el fic xDDD.**

 **Así, ojala sea de su agrado.**

 **ACLARACIONES ANTES DE LEER SOBRE ESTE FIC:**

 **-LEONATELLO/RAPHATELLO/MITELLO, Cada pareja tendrá su capítulo dedicado o tal vez las tres al mismo tiempo, lo que me pase primero por la cabeza xDDD, Pero si que abra de estas tres parejitas :3.**

 **-Aquí, el único Uke será DONATELLO, El objetivo es ese, que Donnie sea el deseado para llevárselo a la cama (?).Okya, pero si será el uke de todos (Si, hasta con Mikey).**

 **-Abra solo un poco de Capril, así que a los que no les gusta, se aguantan (?).**

 **-En este fanfic... TIMOTHY/PULVERIZADOR APARECERA, Solo que... éste SI VOLVIÓ a su forma humana, historia que no contare, o tal vez en un futuro haga en un fanfic :3, pero por ahora.. este solo saldrá como el 'Mejor amigo' de Donatello (Igual el personaje tendrá un lugar importante en la historia, ¿Por que?, Por el simple hecho que lo adoro :3).**

 **-Antes que me pregunten si este fanfic contendrá partes explícitas... ¡PUES CLARO QUE LAS TENDRÁ!, en capítulos más adelante, pero abra... Mi mente es pervertida como para que no agregue Lemon en esta historia xDDD.**

 **-No daré señal de quién se ganará el corazón de Donnie xDDD Eso lo sabrán más después ewe.**

 **-Puede que tenga fallos ortográficos y mala redacción, me disculpo por eso :/.**

 **Y eso sería todo.**

 **Bueno... Ojala les guste...**

 **AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

 _*~Capítulo 1: Sentimientos encontrados~*_

 ** _POV. Leonardo_**

 _Estar enamorado, no tiene nada de malo._

 _Al contrario, es lo más bello que puedes sentir en la vida, es hermoso, tan hermoso que casi no importa con quien sea._

 _Pero como dije... Casi no importa.  
...Casi.  
No tiene nada de malo, en nada, es decir... Sensei me a dicho que no es malo en nada, ya sea que un hombre se enamore de una mujer, es normal._

 _Pero... ¿De Chico a chico?, eso siempre fue algo dudoso para mi, pero e comprendido que no importa, digo... Millones de personas son felices amando otras personas de su mismo sexo, eso no es lo malo, al contrario, e aprendido que es igual de normal._

 _Chico con chico, chica con chica... No importa.  
Pero, mi pregunta aquí es...  
¿Es normal enamorarse de tu propio hermano varón?._

 _._

 _¡CLARO QUE NO!._

 _Simplemente... ¡No se puede!, no por el hecho que sea chico, no... ¡Es que es mi propio hermano!, no puedo enamorarme de mi hermano, encima de con quien es mi hermano más cercano a mi._

 _Claro, hablo de Donatello._

 _El es un tipo bastante tranquilo, inteligente, con buen aspecto..._

 _Demasiado bueno._

 _Bueno, perfecto... Donatello es... perfecto._

 _Espera, ¿Qué?, ¡No!, Donnie es mi hermano, no lo puedo querer como algo más, no estoy haciendo bien a enamorarme más._

 _Digo, con Karai no hubo nada más que amistad, un poco de hermandad, de parte de ella, pues siendo hijos del mismo padre, ella respeto eso, y yo lo tuve que respetar._

 _Después de eso, pues me dí cuenta que no hago bien en enamorarme más._

 _Aunque bueno, sensei me a dicho que no tiene nada de malo darme otra oportunidad en el amor.  
Pero... ¿Por que Donatello?, ¿Por que el precisamente?._

 _Además, el aun está muy enamorado de April, a pesar de que ella y_

 _Casey ya son novios, el sigue tonto de amor por ella._

 _Por un lado... me molesta, que la siga amando a pesar de que ella no lo quiere, ¡ME MOLESTA!._

 _Oh, genial... Ahora estoy sintiendo celos._

 _Basta Leonardo, no puedes seguir con esto._

 _Pero... ¿Cómo llegue a quererlo de esta manera?._

 _Bueno, será por que su cuerpo, cielos... sus piernas son algo largas, bellas, se nota que son suaves, o aquellos ojos rojizos con combinación de café, su lindo huequito entre sus dientes, la altura lo hace ver tan sensual... Oh, demasiado bello es._

 _El es más tranquilo de todos, a pesar de que me fastidia de vez en cuando que el habla de sus cosas científicas._

 _Aunque, aquellas cosas son demasiado útiles._

 _Demasiado, gracias a los inventos de Donnie, se salva el día.  
Cielo, el es como un héroe, es... Es un buen ninja, digno de ser mi..._

 _¡Arg, basta!, esto es imposible... No puedo negarme más, estoy demasiado enamorado de Donatello._

 _Hasta con decirlo se oye mal, pero bueno... no puedo hacer nada más, estoy perdido, de amor... Por mi hermano, Donnie._

 _Estoy corrompido, podrido... Soy un total perverso.  
Si... Estoy arruinado._

 _¿Eh?, si... muy arruinado, podrido, estoy muy mal... ¡Demasiado mal!, ya no se que hacer._

 _¿Qué podría hacer?._

 _Oh... No me queda nada, solo aceptándolo._

 _Aceptándolo, y... No hacer nada más para impedirme lo que ya se hizo._

 _Y bueno... ¿Qué haré?, ¿Conquistarlo?._

 _Eso suena absurdo... Demasiado._

 _Oh bueno... no tanto, ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea._

 _¡Sí!, enamorar a Donatello, no suena mal... Nada mal, si el llega a quererme como yo a el, entonces no abría problema, los demás no les quedaría nada más que aceptarlo._

 _Cielos, que ansioso estoy, como a Donnie lo conozco de toda la vida, no abra problema de que actúe un poco más con el, nos llevamos bien, muy bien._

 _Pero... ¿Y si no funciona, y de la buena relación de hermanos que tenemos se arruina por mi culpa?._

 _Bueno, valdrá la pena intentarlo, ¿No?._

 _Cuando uno quiere algo, normalmente tiene que arriesgar para conseguirlo._

 _O bueno, creo que era así... ¡Arg!, ya, me decidí._

 _A como de lugar, Donnie me amara, enamorare a mi hermano y será mío._

 _Sí, Donatello será solo mío._

 ** _POV. Raphael._**

 _¡No no no!.  
Y por milésima vez... ¡NO!._

 _Esto no puede estar pasando, sinceramente... Es la cosa más repugnante que haya sentido en toda mi jodida vida... ¡DEMASIADO MAL!._

 _Bueno... ¿De que estoy hablando?._

 _Pues, hoy en la mañana desperté con una gran sorpresa en mi cama... una gran y mojada sorpresa._

 _Así, creo que me explique demasiado... y si no... Pues, no había nada más que un poco de la consecuencia de mis sueños mojados._

 _¡Lo detesto!, Es decir... no me es desagradable tener sueños húmedos, pero... ¡lo que me desagrada es con quien los tuve!._

 _Y no es nadie más que con uno de mis molestos hermanos._

 _Aunque bueno, en mis sueños no fue nada molesto, y es la primera vez que sus sonidos me son música para mis oídos, de verdad... sus gritos son los más sensuales que e podido soñar, encima con suaves piernas, que realmente si ansiaba que fuese real que las lamía, su delgado cuello, no... todo su cuerpo... era delicioso._

 _Aquellos ojos que lloraban, si... ¿Es cruel que me parezca bello que llore?, que reflejen un poco aquellos ojos rojizos que realmente me volvían loco con solo mirar su brillo en ello._

 _¿Qué acaso está mal?._

 _._

 _._

 _.  
No, espera... ¡Claro que está mal!.  
¿¡Como coños estará bien que me enamore del cerebrito de mis hermanos!?._

 _Oh, con eso revelo todo, ¿Eh?... Sí, demasiado.  
Acepto, me enamore de Donatello._

 _¡Pero es que...!, no quiero, además... ¿¡Por que demonios precisamente del sabelotodo!?._

 _Realmente me sentí enfermo, ¡Encima es un chico!, ¡Chico!._

 _¡Se supone que soy 100% hetero!._

 _Aunque... bueno, sensei dijo que no es nada malo que alguien ame a otro de su mismo sexo, pero... Bueno, de hecho no es malo, digo... hay personas que son felices así, bueno, no es malo._

 _Pero... ¿¡Enamorarme de mi propio hermano!?, ¡No esta bien!, no debo._

 _Aunque... bueno, yo nunca e llegado a hacer caso a lo que es bueno y malo, ¿Por que hacerlo ahora?._

 _Oh dios, estoy sonando como un completo tonto, ¿Enamorar a Donatello?, ¡eso es...!_

 _Oh, de hecho, es una gran idea, demasiada buena._

 _Sí, además así aprovecho que está dolido por la nueva relación de la tonta de April con Casey, si._

 _Que por cierto la tipa es una santa mierda, ¿Cómo coños rechazar a Donnie después de lo que a hecho el por ella?, es una bastarda de primera._

 _Aunque bueno, se lo e dicho a Donatello un millón de veces de que ella no accedería a el por ser mutante._

 _Tal vez abrá sido por eso, en algo soy culpable... muy culpable._

 _Pero bien, ¡Por eso se lo compensare!, haciendo que sanen sus heridas, haré que me áme y así no sufrirá más._

 _Pero,... ¿Y si no me acepta?, tal vez y no me vuelva hablar y... aparte de  
vergonzoso por que un nerd me rechazo, sería doloroso._

 _No quiero perder a mi Donnie, e sido malo con el... pero es por que el maldito idiota me gusta, lo quiero... ¡Lo amo carajo!._

 _Oh genial, ya sueno como idiota enamorado, que vergüenza en mi._

 _Pero por eso haré que valga la pena tanta cursilería en mi, si... esto no será en vano, nada... para nada, Donnie me amara._

 _Me amará y nunca me dejará ir, y bueno... yo tampoco igualmente.  
Nadie me apartara a mi nerd de mi lado, nadie... ni siquiera mi propio padre._

 _Ojala aprecies lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti, Donatello, no será bueno desafiar a mi padre, sin embargo... ¿No tiene que enterarse ahora, verdad?._

 _Por ahora lo mantendré en secreto, ni Leo, Mikey, Splinter, ni siquiera mis amigos lo sabrán._

 _Esto estará entre yo... solo yo._

 _Y muy pronto Donatello, el me amará, me amará y será solo para mi entonces._

 _A como de lugar, Donatello será mío._

 ** _POV. Michelangelo._**

 _Ojala esto no hubiese pasado._

 _¡No! ¡Jamás!... ¡ME NIEGO NEGADAMENTE!._

 _Oh... espere... ¿De que pensaba?, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que negar?._

 _Oh diablos, de tanto problema por mi obsesión a Donnie, no me acuerdo ni de lo que pienso.._

 _Oh, espera... ¡Eso era!._

 _Realmente está mal, muy mal... ¡DEMASIADO MAL!._

 _Pero, n-no es el por que sea chico, no... al contrario, puede importarme menos si se trata de una persona hombre o mujer... incluso si es mutante._

 _Pero... ¿¡De Donnie!?, ¿¡De mi propio hermano!?, ¡que bazofia viejo!._

 _Oh no, N-No digo que Donnie sea bazofia, el es lindo, muy lindo... apuesto, demasiado hermoso, simplemente... es el mejor genio científico que haya conocido en mi vida... Bueno, creerán que lo digo solo por que es mi hermano mayor, pero no... debo reconocer que a pesar de no entender un poco a sus inventos, se me hacen muy buenos, en serio._

 _Demonios, estoy muy enamorado de el._

 _¡Pero no!, debo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, Donnie no puede ser nada para mi._

 _Pero... es que, ah... lo e intentado sacar de la cabeza, me tiene loco._

 _Sin embargo, no creo que el sospeche de eso, es un alivio._

 _Además, el sigue enamorado de April... Je, no se que le ve ya, digo... ella le hizo mucho daño, además está con Casey, eh... Es decir, ¿Qué le hace pensar que tendrá una oportunidad con ella si a leguas se ve que ella es feliz con el?._

 _Me duele verlo así, tan ilusionado con conquistarla, esa ilusión que jamás se cumplirá._

 _No es que odie a April, ella es nuestra amiga._

 _Pero... También detesto que ella lo trate bien, digo... no digo que lo trate mal, pero que al menos deje esa manera que hace que el se ilusione a que este se vuelva loco de amor._

 _Me molesta, demasiado._

 _Oh... ¿A esto se le llama celos?._

 _So-Solo quiero ver bien a mi Don... Digo, a Donnie._

 _Además, ¿Por que no enamorarse de Donnie?, en lo personal el es mejor que Casey... eh tampoco me cae mal el, es un buen amigo, pero... no creo que sea comparación con Donnie, el es mejor._

 _Pero serán los gustos de April que son demasiado extraños o es que está muy ciega para no reconocer que Donnie fue como un príncipe con ella, fue amable, lindo, tan dulce... los regalitos que le hacía, ¡hasta yo podía dárselos a el!._

 _Y yo de buen hermano le animaba, solo con verle su bella sonrisa._

 _Ah... ¿Cómo no amar a Donatello?, el es simplemente... perfecto._

 _Oh, vaya... ahora si sueno como un enamorado... ¡IAGH!._

 _Pero... Es que... No puedo evitarlo, Donnie me hace soñar hasta con mis más oscuros sueños, me hace desear que puede haber una posibilidad de que podemos estar juntos, el y yo... Solo nosotros._

 _Oh bueno, ¡No es mala idea!, Puedo conquistar a Donnie!._

 _Sí, Donnie puede ser el objetivo de ahora, conquistarlo, así para que el ya se olvide de una vez en April, y ahora solo se fije en mi, y lo mejor para el sería... ¡Qué yo también lo ame!._

 _En su segunda oportunidad de amar, el será correspondido, no dejaré que le dañe, en nada._

 _Donnie ya amo, es hora de que el sea amado, haré feliz de el._

 _Me costara un poco, ¡Pero no importa!, con tal de que Donnie me ame, me pertenecerá._

 _Lo que cueste... Donatello será mío._

-Aawwmm... Buenos días chicos -Saludo la tortuga inteligente en un bostezo, mientras miraba a sus hermanos con un rostro aun adormilado.

-Buenos días/Buen día D/Que hay nerd~ -Saludaron al mismo tiempo los otros hermanos.

-¿A quién se le ocurre dejar la leche en la parte baja? -Se pregunto molesto el de morado, bajando para alcanzar la leche que se encontraba en la parte baja del refrigerador.

Ante eso, se pudo verificar las caderas alzadas de la tortuga más alta, cosa que en Leo, Mikey y Raph les llamo tanto la atención que el de morado no se dio cuenta, es que se le quedaban viendo a su trasero.

 _"-Se como sea, serás mío Donatello Hamato~"_ -Pensaron los tres hermanos en la mesa, un rostro reflejado con decisión definitiva.

 **Y Esto es todo del primer capítulo! :DD**

 **Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, ya en el próximo los chicos empezarán sus planes para conquistar el corazón del moradito -w-**

 **Un Review me motiva mucho, en serio se los agradecería :3.**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Se comienza el plan?

**Muy buenos días/Tardes/Noches... de donde sean y de la hora que sean :3**

 **Antes que nada, agradezco a esos que me enviaron Review, y lo que leyeron el primer capítulo, y le dieron favoritos, Follow a esta historia que apenas comienza :3.**

 **Para agradecerles, les vengo con el segundo capítulo, algo corto les puede parecer... y sinceramente no sabia que escribir xDDD.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo :3**

* _Capítulo 2: ¿Se comienza el plan?*_

 _"-Bien, el plan empieza... ¿¡Cómo!?... ¡Arg!, sinceramente no se que hacer primero ante el plan de una conquista, pero... bueno... uno no piensa bien al mirar ese rostro angelical, siempre fue bello verlo comer, sus bellas mejillitas llenas de comida, dios... ¡Es tan hermoso!"_ -Pensó el de bandana azul, demasiado nervioso por dentro, sin embargo mostraba una gran sonrisa por fuera, en especial a la tortuga inteligente.

-Uhm... ¿Mikey, puedes pasarme la leche por favor? -Pregunto amablemente el de morado.

- _"Mírenlo, tan dulce... siempre fue tan educado, amabilidad en el ante todo, es tan hermosamente perfecto"._.. Aquí tienes Donnie -Ante aquello, el de naranja solo mostraba una sonrisa como siempre.

-Gracias -Agradeció el quelonio más delgado con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba a su boca otro pedazo de su desayuno.

 _-"¡Mierda!, deja de ser tan jodidamente violable Donatello, hasta cuando comes ya sea comida, tierra o hasta mierda, eres tan bello, Coño"_ -Alzo una ceja, sin embargo en su interior solo mostraba cierto cosquilleo por ver la dulce imagen del de morado con sus mejillas infladas por tanta comida que pudo haber introducido.

 _-"Cielos, no se por que siento a mis hermanos tan extraños hoy.. ¿Será el sueño que bien tuvieron?, Bueno... Como sensei dio día libre, tal vez será que andan tan sonrientes... aunque exceptúo a Raph, el siempre anda con su rostro de amargura... Uhm, me pregunto, ¿Es eso u otra cosa?"-_ Pensó el ojos cafés rojizos mientras seguía masticando.

Pasaron minutos, después del desayuno, cada quien fue a hacer lo que ellos quisieran, en eso estaba Donatello en su laboratorio, mientras mezclaba algunos químicos.

En eso el de pecas miro la puerta medio abierta, vio exactamente a su hermano de morado en trabajo.

Suspiro mientras se le formaba una sonrisa, ¿Será buena idea entrar y ofrecerle ayuda?, aunque siéndose sincero no sabría en que ayudarle, sin embargo... Haría su mejor intento. Fue hasta donde la puerta para abrirla e ir con el genio a donde estaba sentado y trabajando.

-Donnie~ -Susurro cerca de su rostro, lo que hizo que el de morado saltara de su asiento de la sorpresa.

-¡M-Mikey!, me diste un susto... -Suspiro, su rostro mostró cierto nerviosismo y sorpresa.

-Eh, no era mi intención~ -Se rasco la mejilla apenado- Oye... No tengo nada que hacer... uhm, me preguntaba si tu.. ¿Quisieras hacer algo conmigo?, oh... ¿Quieres que te ayude en tu laboratorio? -Se acerco al quelonio de morado mientras este solo abría algo nervioso los ojos por la cercanía de su hermano.

-Este.. Uhm... N-No creo que te interese -Dijo mientras lo alejaba lentamente.

-Aaawww, vamos D... No creo que sea difícil mezclar unos químicos como estos -Dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba dos tubos que contenían sustancias, mezclandolas entre si.

-¡N-NO HAGAS ESO, MIKEY ESO VA A...! -Sin acabar lo que diría, pues se oyó una simple explosión al momento que el de pecas mezclo los químicos, causando que el laboratorio se ensuciara, al igual que ambos rostros de ambas tortugas.

-... Oh, tal vez si sea algo complicado -Dijo mientras reía con nerviosismo.

-... ¡LARGO DE MI LABORATORIO! -Grito Donatello sin piedad.

-Ya me voy -Comento rápidamente el menor antes de retirarse del laboratorio.

-Siempre... ¡Siempre tiene que arruinar todo! -Comento Donatello, refiriéndose al menor.

-Siempre... ¡Siempre tengo que arruinar todo! -Se dijo el mismo de bandana naranja mientras se sentaba demasiado frustrado en el sofá- Oh, súper... el primer intento, ¡Y falló! -Gruño con molestia- A este paso, Donnie jamás me hará caso.

Por pura casualidad, el líder iba caminando por el laboratorio, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando se encontró a Donatello en el suelo, recogiendo lo que la explosión había causado.

-¿Donnie? -Fue a donde el de bandana morada, haciendo que alzara la mirada hacia el de azul.

-Oh, Que hay Leo~ -Saludo sin ánimos, volviendo a donde estaba recogiendo.

-Oye, esta vez hiciste un gran fallo -Dio el comentario el de azul, inclinándose a donde Donnie- Déjame ayudarte.

-No gracias, estoy...

-Basta Donnie, déjame ayudarte -Insistió para así tomar un trapo y limpiar la suciedad que había.

En eso, la tortuga científica mostró una amplia sonrisa- Gracias Leo.

Solo sonriendo igualmente, el líder siguió ayudando a su hermano, por una parte para no dejarle el trabajo duro a el solo, y por otro lado, para el era como una oportunidad para dar avance a su plan para llamar la atención de su amado Donnie.

-Por cierto, ¿Por que se causo esto?, ¿Qué no mezclaste bien los químicos o...?.

-Fue Mikey -Dijo con un tono de voz apagada- Según, el quiso ayudarme, pero sólo causo un desatre -Dijo serio.

-Oh, bueno... -Suspiro- Al menos quiso ayudar.

-Sí Leo, pero lo único que hizo fue dejarme el laboratorio lleno de suciedad -quejo el oji-rojizo.

-Oye, tampoco es para que lo culpes -Dejo el trapo a un lado y volteo a mirarlo- De no ser que le gritaste y lo corriste, pudo quedarse a ayudarte, ¿O me equivoco?.

Aquello dejo sorprendido a Donatello, aunque... era algo obvio de el correr a aquella persona quien dañase su laboratorio, y tratándose de Mikey era costumbre.

-Mikey no lo hizo apropósito, como dijiste, solo quiso ayudar, en si... tampoco se merecía aquel grito que supongo le diste -Alzo una ceja.

Siéndose sincero, cuando el de bandana naranja se fue del laboratorio, el quelonio esbelto simplemente sintió desagradable en su pecho, pensando que era el olor que dio la explosión, sin embargo, ahora suponía que fue por haberle gritado sin razones exactas al menor.

-Tienes razón Leo -Suspiro Donatello, sentándose mientras dio un rostro de culpa- Soy un horrible hermano.

-No, no lo eres Donnie -Se acerco a mirarle a los ojos- Simplemente actuaste sin pensar, cualquiera lo a hecho, mayormente causado por el coraje que nos da en esos momentos, por eso hacemos tonterías -Acaricio su mejilla- sin embargo, siempre se resuelve hablándolo~.

-Si, tienes razón -Sonrió con ternura, causando que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del de azul.

-Me alegra que haya sido de mucha ayuda -Sonrió, mientras trataba de calmar el rubor de su rostro.

-Si.. Ne-Necesito hablar con el.

-Pues, ¿Qué esperas? -Sonrió divertido.

-Eh... bueno, puede ser después que limpie el...

-Tu ve, yo me quedo a limpiar, insisto -Comento el líder.

Donatello solo sonrió enternecido por lo que hacía su hermano por el, en eso se puso de pie para poder ir a donde se encontrara su hermano menor pero antes de eso, abrazo a Leo- Muchas gracias Leonardo -Y con eso, se retiro, dejando a un Leonardo demasiado atontado y con un rostro que no podía tener descripción alguna.

Donatello no le fue difícil buscar al menos, justamente se encontraba en el sofá de la sala- ¡Mikey!.

-¡YA NO HICE NADA! ¡LO JURO! -Ante ser llamado por un grito, se levanto de golpe para mirar a su hermano mayor- Donnie, N-No quise hacer un caos en tu...

-Cállate tonto -Y con eso el de morado fue hacia el menor para abrazarle, sus brazos directamente fueron al cuello del anaranjado ninja, dejando su rostro posicionado en el cuello del otro.

Eso hizo que Michelangelo quedara algo atónito, sin embargo sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo suave, con unos ojos celestes totalmente abiertos de sorpresa.

-Lo siento -Donatello mostró un rostro demasiado apenado, colorado de las mejillas por tanta pena- No quise gritarte.

-D... -Suspiro algo enternecido por aquella disculpa, cosa que no le pareció correcta- No debes disculparte, yo fui el que no hizo caso y solo... solo cause desastre y...-Suspiro- el quien se debe disculpar soy yo.

-No Mikey, no estuve bien en gritarte, a-así que yo te pido una discu...

-Donnie, No tengo nada que disculparte -Sonrió- Se que inconscientemente lo hiciste por el coraje y frustración de no haberte hecho caso.

Donatello había mostrado un rostro demasiado asombrado por las palabras que su hermano comento, sin embargo solo bajo la mirada- Aun así me siento mal.

-Donnie...

En eso sonó el t-phone del de morado, haciendo que alzara la mirada y tomara su teléfono móvil para leer lo que fue un mensaje-¿Tim?.

 _"¡SERVIRÁN PESCADO!, Podrías salvarme de esta, ¿Sí? *Inserte carita triste*"._

-Cielos -Suspiro- Necesitaré irme.

-¿A donde? -Pregunto el de bandana naranja.

-Con Tim, servirán pescado en la cafetería.

-... -Su mirada mostraba confusión.

-O sea, Tim odia el pescado, significa que le tendré que llevarle algo diferente de almuerzo.

-Oh... ¿Y qué piensas llevarle? -Pregunto el menor.

-No lo se -Suspiro pesadamente- Pedir una pizza no creo que sea seguro por ahora, además no quisiera hartarle tanta pizza, la otra vez le lleve eso... -suspiro pesadamente- quiero llevarle algo nuevo... no se... a algo que le guste~.

El de pecas puso un rostro pensativo, sentándose en el sofá-Podría ayudarte a prepararle algo -Sonrió al comentar eso.

-Oh Mikey, no quiero que..

-¡Vamos D!, además quiero compensar el hecho de que hice un caos en tu laboratorio -Le miro a sus ojos- Puedes ayudarme si quieres.

-No lo se, es que... después de como te grite, aun estas dispuesto a...-Sintió el repentino acercamiento del de naranja, ambos rostro cerca, mientras una mirada penetrante de parte del de ojos azules claros lo tenía algo nervioso- ¿Mikey?.

-Estoy dispuesto a eso y más Donnie, lo único que quiero es que me veas como alguien que... "Te ama con todo su ser.." está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de verte bien, con todo gusto hago lo que me pidas, y como te dije, no tengo nada que perdonarte~ -Un dedo pulgar acaricio la mejilla del de morado, que por cierto estaba algo rojiza, haciéndolo ampliar su sonrisa- Soy tu hermano y solo quiero que te sientas, estés y todo eso.. Que esté todo bien contigo~

-Mikey... -Esa sonrisa, esas palabras que sin ninguna explicación, le hacía sentir cálido por dentro, como si le hubiesen dicho lo mejor de las palabras del todo el mundo- E-Está bien -Sentenció con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! -Se levanto para jalarlo de las manos- ¡Vayámonos a cocinar!.

-Jeje, está bien -Sonrió por sus ánimos, yendo con el menor hacia la cocina para preparar un almuerzo rápido.

Por otro lado, estaba el líder ya a punto de terminar la limpieza del laboratorio.

-Uff... Que cansado... -Dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su rostro- Pero... Bueno... Todo sea por... Donnie~ -Una sonrisa le apareció ante hacer aquel comentario- Si, cualquier cosa vale la pena por mi querido Donnie~

Sin duda, para Leonardo no es ni será ninguna molestia en hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver bien a su hermanito de morado, además, para el son puntos ganados para acercarse más a este y así poder conseguir su objetivo.

-"Poco a Poco... Vendré ganándome tu corazón Donatello, estoy seguro~" -Sentenció.

 **Eso sería todo :3**

 **Ojala les haya gustado el segundo capítulo :DD, se agradece sus comentarios, Reviews, favoritos, etecé (?).**

 **Muy pronto el tercer capítulo, trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible xC.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D/.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nuevo avance, Nuevo problema

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, ¿Cómo les va? :DDD.**

 **Ojala se las estén pasando muy bien :3.**

 **Bueno, pediré algunas disculpas si empiezo a tardar un poco en actualizar, pero como para mi ya se vienen más cerca las vacaciones, los profesores se vienen más bravos DDD:**

 **Así que puede que sí, puede que no tenga el próximo capítulo para el próximo fin de semana.**

 **Pero bueno, no se pongan así que no me ausentaré para siempre xD.**

 **Ya veré que hago :3**

 **Sin más, aquí el tercer capítulo :D**

 _*Capítulo 3: Nuevo avance, Nuevo problema*_

-Ésto es del diablo...

-Donnie...

-¡E-Es que es cierto! -Reprocho el de bandana morada que se sentía demasiado abrumado.

Precisamente, ¿En qué estaba?, pues no era nada más que se encontraba en la cocina, junto al de bandana anaranjada, que el propósito de eso era en querer hacerle el almuerzo a su amigo humano.

Aunque, de estar tratando cortar unos simples pedazos de manzana, salían de la forma más deforme que éste pensaba, ya que en su vida jamás a tomado un cuchillo para cortar comida.

-D, si quieres puedes retirarte, yo te aviso cuando termine de...

-¡No!, me propuse a ayudarte, así que eso haré, además... ¡se-sería tonto que no pueda cortar una simple..! -Y... Callo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su dedo izquierdo.

-... ¿Donnie?, ¿Por que paraste de...? -Y antes de terminar su pregunta, el menor fijo su vista a donde Donnie, que comenzaba a mostrar unos ojos cristalizados, haciendo ver el dedo de su hermano, que con solo ver un líquido rojo recorrer de aquello, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos blancos del susto- ¡D-Donatello!, ¡Te cortaste!.

-N-No me lo tienes que recordar, es suficiente el dolor que estoy... sintiendo -Su voz se agudo a la última palabra.

-Oh cielos, déjame ver, ¡Deja eso! -Grito enfadado, alejando el cuchillo de su hermano- Te dije que cuando cortes, no puedes distraerte en lo absolu...

-¿¡P-Podrías dejar de regañarme!? -Grito con dificultad, el dolor le era algo fuerte.

-Lo siento -Se disculpo el de pecas, tomando una bendita de ahí.

-Auch... -Quejo un poco cuando el menor le colocaba la bendita, bajando la mirada demasiado frustrado.

-Donnie -Miro al de morado, no quería verlo así, solo suspiro y tomo el cuchillo- Retirate D, yo le seguiré a esto.

-No -Comento seriamente el mayor.

-Donatello, no dejare que tomes de nuevo ese cuchillo y te arriesges a...

-¿¡M-Me estás diciendo que no puedo!? -Lo miro molesto.

-No Donnie, Pero tampoco quisiera que te dañes más, entiende que me preocupo por ti.

-Ya hasta pareces Leo -Suspiro- Me gustaba cuando eras el que arruina todo~.

Éste se quedo en silencio, siendo sincero, aquello le afecto, pero no quiso mostrar importancia.

En cambio, Donatello notó aquello, así que solo suspiro suavemente- M-Mikey, N-No quise que...

-No, tienes razón -Comento- Creo que sirvo más para arruinar cosas o como el 'Cabeza hueca', según Rapha~ -Rió con tristeza- "A éste paso, no creo tener oportunidad con el" -Pensó desilusionado.

-¡N-No! -Lo volteo a mirar- No eres nada de eso, perdón s-si te hice entender eso, Mikey yo...

-Basta Donatello -Le sonrió- Sólo déjame acabar esto, por favor.

Donatello supo que su hermano se puso así por su culpa, se sentía mucho peor que cuando le grito, y por esas cosas, estaba considerándose a si mismo "cocerse la boca".

Sin embargo, suspiro y algo decidido tomo otro cuchillo para seguir cortando, cosa que el de pecas noto y solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Sí que eres necio! -Comento altamente.

-No importa lo que digas, seguiré ayudándote a como sea.

Ante eso, éste soltó un gruñido suave, mientras seguía con lo que debía hacer, más ahora que estaba a punto de terminar.

Sin embargo, Donatello trataba de tener la mayor paciencia posible, pero le era demasiado difícil, pues el cuchillo que tenía no lo ayudaba a cortar, o cuando cortaba, los pedazos saltaban de ahí cuando los cortaba.

Michelangelo miro de reojo al de morado, sabía que éste no terminaría nunca, y conociendo la hora en la que los humanos tienen el receso en la escuela, esa hora ya se acercaba, así que solo suspiro suavemente y con una mueca, que parecía sonrisa, se acerco a Donatello y su vista se puso a los cortes- ¿Cómo vas?.

-Oh... B-Bien, si... V-Va bien -Dijo sin ánimos, realmente se sentía estúpido al ver que ni cortar simple fruta era capaz.

-Para empezar, ese no es el cuchillo correcto -En eso quito el cuchillo de las manos del de morado, dándole el que le había arrebatado- Y luego, primero hay que analizar la parte en la que estaremos cortando, toma esa manzana.

-Oh si -Tomo la manzana rojiza mientras la dejaba en la tabla de cortar.

-Bien, ahora...-Sin dudarlo un poco, posó una mano en la cintura del de morado y otra tras la mano de su hermano la cual sostenía el cuchillo.

-¿Q-Qué haces Mikey? -Los nervios se le subieron al sentir las manos en su cintura y mano izquierda.

-Debemos terminar ésto lo más pronto posible, ya casi es hora del almuerzo en la escuela -Dijo el de pecas- Además te ayudaré a que cortes.

-B-Bueno -Accedió al fin sonrojado.

Lo miro con una sonrisa- No te preocupes Donnie, concéntrate en los cortes, tratare de hacer que no tardemos -Con eso comenzó a guiar la mano de su hermano.

Donatello sentía aún sus nervios, pues realmente no le era costumbre que alguien le tocase de esa manera, sin embargo, tampoco diría que disgustara de esto- ¿N-No se te dificulta hacer eso?.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti -Sonrió divertido, le era tierno ver a su amado genio así, tan nervioso, pero que miraba que le trataba de seguir el paso, y obviamente este no negaría que también lo hace con tal de estar más cerca de el, y ahora más que nunca, no estaba arrepintiéndose de intentar a llegar a algo más con Donnie, cualquier momento que estuviese con el es una oportunidad de acercarse más.

-M-Mikey, creo que ya le estoy manejando -Comento algo emocionado, sus ojos le brillaron cuando miro que la mano de su hermano se alejo de la suya, mirando que tan buenos cortes comenzaba a hacer.

-¡Bien Donnie! -Felicito el menor, mirando con alegría a su hermano, que casi termino el solo de cortar las frutas.

-... ¡Lo hice! -Grito emocionado, en eso miro a su hermano, y después notando un pequeño detalle- Eh... Mikey, ya... me puedes soltar.

-¿Eh...?, ¡Oh, lo siento! -Grito el menor algo apenado pues su mano aun se encontraba en la cintura del de morado, aunque algo si sabía, no se arrepintió.

-N-No importa -Comento el de morado, guardando la fruta picada en un platillo pequeño para envolver- Bien, creo que es hora de irme.

-Oh bien -Éste le entrego la cajita de comida envuelta- Ojala le gusten.

-Le encantarán, cocinas muy bien -Alagó el de morado- Gracias por todo Mikey.

-No tienes que agradecer -Sonrió- Me gusta ayudar.

Donatello solo sonrió, en eso termino despidiéndose e irse de la cocina, sin embargo... no supo el por que, no sabía el por que se sentía que le faltaba algo, pero regreso a la cocina para verificar.

-¿Donnie?, ¿Se te olvi...? -Su habla calló para cuando sintió que unos labios de Donatello se posaron en su mejilla.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias -Con eso Donatello se sintió mejor, para así irse de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-E-Eh... El.. beso mi... mejilla... el..

Sus mejillas cambiaron a un color rojizo, sus ojos brillaban, su cuerpo no reaccionaba pues tan impactante e inesperado fue aquel dulce beso en su mejilla que apenas y podía mover los labios.

Sin embargo, cuando recobro el sentido, el de naranja fue a que nadie estuviese cerca de ahí, mirando a los dos lados, atrás y delante, y cuando verifico que nadie estaba ahí- ¡EL ME BESO!.

Una emoción invadió todo su ser, empezó a brincar de un lado a otro, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño cuando le dan el mejor regalo del mundo, en este caso, Michelangelo recibió el mejor resultado de su esfuerzo a acercarse a Donnie.

-¡ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! -Grito con mucha emoción, tanto que abrió el congelador donde se encontraba su gatito helado- Kitty, ¿¡Vistes eso!?, ¿¡Lo viste!?... Oh, cierto, no pudiste jeje.

-Meow -El gato mutante cremoso solo hizo un maullido para así sonreír.

-Kitty, lo estoy logrando, cada vez me acerco más a Donnie, esta vez antes de irse me beso...¡Me dio un beso!, aunque bueno, no donde yo hubiera deseado, ¡Ah, pero igual manera estoy feliz! -Saco a su gato para abrazarlo- a este paso Donatello me amará, ¡Y seremos novios!, y lo amaré también, y también le regalare muchas cosas... ¡Seré el buen novio para el!.

-Acaso... ¿Escuche bien? -Pregunto una voz atrás del menor, aunque más bien estaba donde la entrada a la cocina.

Michelangelo simplemente quedo congelado, miro hacia atrás, encontrándose a nadie más que a Raphael- Jejeje... R-Rapha.. Ho-Hola.

-¿Escuche bien? -Se acerco un poco más a donde el menor, sin embargo siguió guardando distancia-¿Te gusta Donnie?.

-¡N-No! -Trago saliva- Bueno... Ta-Tal vez... so-solo un poco.

-... -En eso, el de rojo dio una mirada seria, acercándose peligrosamente al de pecas.

-¿Raph? -Este retrocedía cada vez que se le acercaba.

-Voy a hacer que ese gustito tuyo se vaya por un caño -Dijo con una seriedad bastante amenazante.

-Mami~.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Donatello saltando de edificio a edificio, con demasiada precaución, pues siendo de día, es algo más fácil a que cualquier persona lo vea, por eso mismo trataba de no estar tan cerca de las orillas de los edificios.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo mantenía distraído, era más bien, lo que paso hace rato con su hermano menor, recordando el beso que le dio.

No fue la mejor despedida, de hecho, sentía que eso no debio de ser tan necesario, es decir, ¿Besar a su hermanito en la mejilla?, nunca lo ha hecho en su vida, o al menos el no, sin embargo, ¿No tiene nada de malo ese gesto, no?.

Pero dejando de pensar en aquellas cosas, solo dio un último salto a otro edificio, precisamente a donde era la escuela donde estudiaban sus amigos, guardando el almuerzo de su mejor amigo en su caparazón para así hacerle más fácil al entrar en cualquier lugar donde nadie lo viese, sigilosamente, pues era un lugar público, cualquiera podría verle si no era sigiloso.

Y precisamente tocó la campana del la hora del almuerzo, haciendo que todos los estudiantes salieran de sus aulas, yendo directamente a la cafetería.

Entre ellos estaban Casey y April, tomados de la mano mientras a lado iba un chico de un poco más peso que los otros dos, con cabellera castaña más tirando a negro, ojos negros que se encontraban en la pantalla del celular del chico, pues estaba jugando en su celular, ya que no era importante lo que la pareja se decían.

-Tim, Iremos a la cafetería, ¿Quisieras sentarte con nosotros? -Preguntaron otros dos tipos, haciendo que el chico alejara la vista del juego para mirarlos.

-No gracias, de hecho hoy no comeré en la cafetería -Dijo con una sonrisa- No gusto del pescado.

En eso los chicos se despidieron para ir a dicho lugar.

-Al parecer tampoco nos querrás acompañar, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la chica O'Neil.

-Exactamente, no tolero el pescado.

-Qué pecado oírte decir eso -Burlo Jones- Bueno, nos vemos en clases.

-Si, buen provecho -Despidió con una sonrisa el castaño, antes de ir a otro camino que era en su casillero.

Ya cuando se encontraba en donde era, guardo el celular en sus bolsillos para así tomar su mochila y abrirla, miro la hora de su reloj, mientras miraba el horario que tenía en las próximas clases.

Empezó a poner la clave para abrir su casillero, y lo que menos se esperaba es encontrarse precisamente a...

-Hey~ -Saludo cierta tortuga de morado, atrapado entre las paredes del casillero del chico humano.

-¿¡Pe-Pero qué demo..!?-Rápidamente cerro de nuevo su casillero demasiado nervioso, temiendo a que alguien lo hubiese visto, en eso volteo a mirar a los lados, y más bien, solo se vio al conserje mirarlo con una ceja alzada, al parecer le saco confusión por el grito que dio el castaño.

-Oh, M-Mi casillero está demasiado sucio, jeje, tan desordenado -Comento con una sonrisa nerviosa el chico- No se preocupe, la pondré en orden -Le dijo al conserje, haciendo que este se alejara, siguiendo trapeando el piso.

En eso, Tim solo suspiro para así abrir lentamente la puerta de su casillero, volviéndose a encontrar a la tortuga mutante.

-Oye que mentiroso eres, tu casillero es de lo más ordenado, hasta los cómics que guardas aquí se ven bien acomodados -Comento con una sonrisa el de morado- Oh, pero eso si, comparándolo con tu habitación, ahí todo es un desorden, deberías considerar limpiarlo alguna vez.

-Qué gracioso -Comento con sarcasmo- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?.

-Traerte tu almuerzo, ¿Qué no me pediste que trajera uno? -Pregunto incrédulo.

-¡Me refiero a Por que en este preciso lugar!, Sabes muy bien que no te pueden ver.

-Pues, no encontré otro lugar para ir, además que ya cuando toco la campana, me apresure y sin pensar, me traje aquí -Comento con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿¡Pe-Pero si estás consciente que te pueden ver!?, tengo que fingir que estoy loco para salvarte el pellejo -Comento el humano con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Aw, que dulce de tu parte -Sonrió tiernamente- No te preocupes, solo te daré tu almuerzo y me iré de aquí -Dijo para así entregarle una bolsa con una caja envuelta.

-Haber... -Tim comenzó a abrir la servilleta en donde estaba cubriendo, mientras abriendo la cajita que se vio- ¿Wafles con fruta?, Mhmm, hace tiempo que mi madre no hacía de éstos -Comento con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado -Dijo feliz el mutante.

-Sí, es muy tipo desayuno, pero igual es algo delicioso, a al menos más que el pescado -Hizo una mueca de disgusto al decir lo último.

-Eso mismo pensé -Rió un poco- Pero bueno, Mikey pensó que esto era un buen almuerzo para ti.

-Espera, ¿Mikey lo preparo?.

-Oh si, yo solo corte la fruta, perdona si esta algo deforme -Se disculpo algo apenado.

-Lo que importa es que sepa delicioso -Sonrió- Igual no están nada mal.

La tortuga mutante simplemente sonrió satisfecho al mirar a su mejor amigo feliz, le gustaba verlo así.

-Bueno, es mejor que te retires antes de que te encuentren aquí -Comento, guardando la comida en la bolsa de nuevo.

-Si, C-Creo que Sensei puede enojarse si me tardo más -Dijo algo incomodo con solo pensarlo.

-Mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo saldrás de aquí? -Pregunto con duda.

-Awm, Tim.. dulce, dulce y tonto Tim -Dijo el de morado con una dulce sonrisa antes de acariciar los cabellos del castaño, este solo alzo una ceja algo ofendido y confundido- Nos vemos luego~.

-¿Pero como...? ¡GAH! -Y así el de morado lanzo una bomba de humo, dejando a un Tim algo sorprendido, tosiendo un poco- CofCof*.

Miro que el mutante ya no estaba para cuando aparto el humo de su casillero- Je, debí suponerlo.

En eso este miro a los lados, ahora encontrándose con un profesor alzando una ceja, mirando al chico, y este notando que se le quedaba mirando, solo trago saliva.

-M-Mi proyecto de ciencias explotó, jeje -Comento con nerviosismo.

Vaya que tenía que hacer el ridículo con tal de que no descubrieran a su amigo mutante.

Mientras en las alcantarillas, se encontraba Leonardo mientras se limpiaba el sudor, saliendo del laboratorio de su hermano genio, para así ir directo a la televisión para mirar que había.

-Tan cansado estuvo, pero bueno, se que valdrá la pena -Se dijo así mismo, encendiendo la televisión, sin embargo, de repente escucho unos gritos, precisamente de su hermano más menor- Ay no puede ser.

Suponiendo que corría, escapándose de su hermano de rojo, pues los gritos de la tortuga ruda fueron lo segundo que escucho- Haber, ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?.

-¡NO ME LASTIMES, NO ME LASTIMES!, ¡AUXILIO!.

-¡VEN ACÁ ENANO!.

-¡RAPHAEL! -En eso el de azul pudo ponerse de frente al de rojo para detenerlo- ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con ustedes!?.

-¡El empezó! -Grito Mikey, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano mayor- M-Me quiere pegar sin razón.

-¡Tu sabes perfectamente el por que te quiero agarrar a golpes! -Grito con furia el de rojo- ¡Así se te enseñara a no meterte con lo que es mío!.

-E-Espera, ¿¡Cómo que tuyo!? -Pregunto ahora molesto el de naranja.

-Si hermanito, ahora lo sabes, así que se un buen chico y alejate de...

-¡Ni tu ni nadie más me impedirá lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer! -Grito molesto el de naranja.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos maldito enano!.

-¡Haber los dos! -Grito molesto el de azul- Sí esto es de nuevo por que Mikey tomó una pertenencia tuya Rapha, ¡entonces debo decirles chicos que están exagerando esto!.

-Claro que el tomó algo que es MÍO.

-¡No es tuyo!.

-¡Bueno, pero lo será!.

-¡No si lo gano primero!.

-¡Yo lo tendré primero!.

-¡NO!.

-¡SI!.

-¡Basta! -Grito Leonardo- ¿¡Se puede saber el por que demonios están pelea...!?.

-¡POR DONATELLO! -Ese fue el de naranja, que inmediatamente cubrió su boca totalmente sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Sí que eres idiota~ -Dijo Raphael para así suspirar pesadamente.

-Rapha... -El líder miro al de rojo- ¿Es... cierto eso?.

-Pues... -Desvió la mirada algo ruborizado- Sí -Confirmo- Estoy enamorado de Donatello.

-Ta-También yo -Admitió el de naranja.

-Chicos... -Realmente, Leonardo se quedo sin palabras.

Ahora su nuevo problema no era que sus hermanos lo supieran, si no que puede que ahora sean su nueva competencia.

-No puede ser~.

 **Ojala les haya gustado :D**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego nwn/**

 **AVISO: Eh pensado un poco en hacer una portada para este fanfic :3, sin embargo, no soy de dibujar en digital como el Paint o SAI, Y esos programas xDD.**

 **Se pide una DD: bueno, si no es mucha molestia nwn.**

 **Si están interesados, mandarme un inbox :3**

 **Gracias y hasta luego~**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Apuesta?

**¡Buenos días queridos míos! :3**

 **¿Cómo les va?, ¿Qué tal los que aun están en la escuela?, ¿Y los que no cómo están?.**

 **Oigan, soy de esas que no tiene perdón de dios (?), no se cuantos meses llevo sin actualizar D: lo siento mucho, en serio T.T**

 **Bueno, vengo a publicarles el siguiente capítulo :DD.**

 **Y... Sinceramente no tengo más que decir xD.**

 **Disfruten :)**

 _*~Capítulo 4: ¿Apuesta?~*_

-" _No era lo que esperaba, ¡No!... ¿¡Ahora cómo demonios le haré!?, es obvio que desde estos momentos ya no será fácil para mi... es decir._

 _¡Mis propios hermanos serán mi competencia por el amor de Donatello!, ¿¡ES UNA BROMA!?, Por que si lo es, ¡es una de muy mal gusto!._ " -Y ese fue el pensamiento del líder de las katanas, dando media vuelta y otra media vuelta frente a sus dos hermanos que se encontraban sentados en el sofá, Mikey mirándole mientras Raphael mantenía la mirada baja.

-" _Demonios, ahora que Leo sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Donnie, hará algo para que no me le acerque a el._

 _Aunque bueno, eso también se lo aplicaría a Rapha, pero... Este nunca a obedecido una orden de el, ¿Qué indica que lo haga ahora?, en cambio yo podría meterme en un problema mucho más peor si rompo las ordenes de mi hermano, pero... ¡Es que no puedo!, Donatello es... ¡Agh!, difícil obedecer una orden que impida acercarme a mi Donnie._

 _Bueno, calma Michelangelo, tal vez esa no vaya ser la cosa, si... es mejor esperar a lo que diga._ " -Y esos pensamientos estuvieron en los adentros del de Bandana naranja.

-" _¡Jodida sea!, Ahora el señor 'Don perfecto' hará la orden de que no nos acerquemos a Donatello, de eso estoy seguro._

 _Je, pero estará loco si cree que haré caso a sus ordenes, ¡Claro que no!, nunca lo eh hecho, y esta vez no será excepción._

 _Bueno, solo cuesta esperar a lo que diga este bobonardo_ " -Pensó en sus adentros el dueño de las sais.

Y así por lo que pasaban unos largos segundos.

Leonardo paró sus medias vueltas para así fijar la vista en sus hermanos menores.

-Oigan los dos -Comento serio, después soltó un suspiro- Deben de saber lo que acaban de decirme, ¿No?.

-Eh... ¿Qué es la cosa más dulce que hallas oído en tu vida? -Pregunto nervioso el de pecas.

-Que bruto eres -Contesto molesto Raphael.

-Lindo Mikey, pero no -Contesto ahora el líder- ¡Ustedes dos, tienen sentimientos prohibidos hacia uno de sus hermanos!, ¡Lo que hace que eso sea de lo más..!

-¡Emocionante!...¡AUCH! -Dijo entre emoción antes de recibir el golpe de parte del de rojo- Tonto.

-Tu eres el tonto -Contesto en gruñidos- Y tu Leo, ¿Crees que yo no pensé en eso antes?, ¿¡Crees que cuando descubrí mis sentimientos por Donnie, me lo tome tan a la ligera!?.

-¿¡Entonces por que dices que vas a conquistar su corazón!?.

-¡Por que me rendí a negarlo!, ¡Cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado, no pude negarme más, por que...Por que sería tonto negarme algo que ya se!, ¡Pero le vi el lado bueno a la cosa!, ¡Donatello anda dolido por la relación de April con Casey!, ¡Eso me da la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarlo!.

-¿¡Te aprovechas de su dolor para conquistarlo!?, ¿¡Qué no te da vergüenza!? -Comento alterado el de azul.

-¿Vergüenza por tratar de sanar las heridas de Donnie para así hacerlo feliz?, ¿Querer hacer feliz a Donnie?, Pues no, no tengo vergüenza -Alzo una ceja.

-No era eso a lo que me refería -Comento el líder.

-No tengo otras intenciones con Donnie, Leo, lo quiero.

-Rapha... -Siéndose sincero a si mismo, nunca vio a su hermano de rojo en su vida decir aquellas palabras.

-Lo amo, en serio, quiero hacerlo feliz, y me propuse a hacerlo, así que ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá.

-¿Hasta a Splinter? -Quiso saber si se atrevía a desafiar a su maestro, si dependiera de el, que Rapha no sienta este tipo de cosas por el de morado.

-Hasta a Splinter-Suspiro, pero lo miro decidido.

-Yo... Yo también soy capaz de hacer eso, y más -Comento el menor de los hermanos.

-Ay Aja -Comento en sarcasmo el de rojo- Eso no te lo permitiré.

-¡No te tengo miedo! -Trago saliva después de decir aquello.

-Eso lo veremos -Le dio una mirada desafiante el de rojo.

-Ok, veo que... Ambos no se rendirán hasta que consigan el amor de nuestro querido hermano -Suspiro antes de desviar su mirada- Pues, si esa es la cosa, si que entre nosotros tendremos unas pequeñas complicaciones -Comento el de azul.

Rapha mostró confusión, había detectado una palabra que le llamo la atención- ¿Cómo que nosotros?.

-"Oh cielos" -Dijo para sus adentros, sintiendo en como el de rojo se puso de pie, sin darle la mirada- P-Pues...lo que oíste Rapha.

Realmente le costaba entender a lo que quiso hacer entender el mayor, pero... de una u otra forma- Leo...Tu...

-Raphael...-Miro al de rojo con cierto sonrojo, y un poco tembloroso por los nervios, debía de admitir que le tentaba en como reaccionaría- Raph, Mikey,Yo...Yo también estoy...

-¡Maldito idiota!-No soporto, lo golpeo en su mejilla.

-¡Rapha! -El menor fue hacia el de rojo, deteniéndolo del brazo, pues la tortuga de los sais estaba dispuesto a golpear más al líder.

-Ra-Rapha, déjame decir..

-¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO BASTARDO! -Soltó furia absoluta en sus palabras.

Leonardo se había levantado, alejado del otro para evitar contacto, limpiándose el labio que salía un poco de sangre.

-¡Puedo aceptarlo de Mikey!, ¿¡PERO DE TI!?, ¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE QUIERES LO QUE YO QUIERO!? -Soltó a gritos Raphael.

-¿Pues tu deberías saberlo, no?-Se acerco un poco- Donnie es alguien realmente especial, demasiado bueno, es un buen chico, además...-Desvió su mirada sonrojado- No nieguen que nosotros tres notamos lo buenas que están sus piernas.

Ante aquello, los otros hermanos sintieron su rostro arder por el sonrojo que se le formaron al oír aquello último que dijo el líder, este mismo sonrió un poco.

-Eso pensé -Sonrió de lado.

-Bueno -Suspiro el de pecas- ¿Entonces?.

-No lo se, díganme ustedes -Contesto el de azul.

-Yo no me daré la media vuelta de regreso, Donnie será mío -Contesto serio y decidido el de los sais.

-Ya somos dos Rapha -Dijo el de azul desafiante, mirando a su hermano menor- ¿Y tu, Mikey?.

-Obviamente que lo mismo que ustedes -Confirmo.

-Bien hermanitos, parece que ninguno dejara ceder a los demás -El de rojo dio media vuelta de su rostro, sonriendo un poco.

-¿En que piensas Rapha? -Pregunto el menor.

-Tengo una idea -Dijo el de rojo.

-¿Cuál? -Ambos preguntaron confundidos, mirando el rostro del rojo.

-Y si.. ¿Apostamos? -Dijo mientras cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿Apostar que? -Mikey pregunto sin seguir entendiendo.

-Pues el amor de nuestro querido Donnie -Contesto Raphael.

-Oh no, ¡no haré esa estupidez! -Se negó el líder.

-Oh, vamos Intrépido, ¿Qué no amas tanto a Donnie?.

-Por eso mismo, enamorare a Donnie de la forma justa, no con tontas apuestas -Contesto molesto- ¡Donatello no es un trofeo!.

-No, es más valioso que eso -Dijo el de los sais.

-Yo, realmente no estoy seguro -Dijo Mikey.

-Escuchen tarados -Llamo el de rojo- Esto va a ser simple, no tenemos que hacer nada en especial, o bueno, cada quien depende de lo que vaya a hacer.

-Rapha, explícate bien -Comento el de azul.

-Bueno, lo que me refiero, es que cada quien solo tendrá sus propias "maniobras" para conquistar a nuestro hermoso hermanito, el quien consiga el corazón de Donnie, será el ganador.

-¡Eso suena estúpido! -Contesto el líder- Pero... -Se quedo pensando un poco- En si, puede que... funcione.

-¿Lo vez?, Nada difícil.

-Bueno, pero debe haber reglas -Dijo mientras miraba a ambos hermano- Regla 1: Donatello no debe saber de esto.

-De acuerdo -Asintieron el de pecas y el de rojo.

-Regla 2: NADA de ayudas, eso quiere decir que no puedes contar con Casey, Raphael.

-Pff, como sea -Dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-Y... Regla 3 -Los dos hermanos miraron al de azul demasiado atentos a lo que diría sobre la última regla- NADA de toques, besos, ni siquiera Violación, NADA pervertido, ¿Ok?.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Reaccionaron de mal gusto los dos hermanos.

-Créanme que no son los únicos que tienen sus sueños húmedos -Sonrojo con eso- Pero no podemos hacer cosas que probablemente a Donnie no le gusten.

-¡P-Pero muy bien puede resultar ser más pervertido que nosotros! -Comento algo alterado Raphael- ¡Leonardo!

-¡Ya dije Rapha! -Grito algo molesto- ¡Nada pervertido!.

-¡Tsk! -Golpeo su saco de golpear que encontraba cerca de ahí- Que mierda.

-Tu pusiste la idea, es justo poner reglas, y las que dije son las mejores y justas.

-Dices eso por que TU las pusiste -Bufo el de rojo- Ni siquiera en una apuesta dejas de ser fastidioso.

-No me importa que no estés de acuerdo conmigo, yo di lo mejor y así queda.

-Bobo.

-¡Bueno ya! -Grito Mikey- Dejen de pelear -Mirando la entrada- ahí viene Donnie~

En eso miran al de morado entrando a la guarida, mientras miro a sus hermanos de pasada- Ah, hola chicos.

-Hola -Saludaron, uno normal, otro animado y el último con su tono de amargura con toque de menos importancia.

En eso Donatello solo se dirigió a su laboratorio, dejando a los tres hermanos mirándole de reojo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Iniciamos hoy? -Pregunto en susurro el de pecas.

-Sí, ¿Entonces Rapha? -Pregunto el líder, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Pues, Con esas reglas que pusiste...-y fue callado, mirando en como Donatello se acercaba precisamente al de azul para abrazarlo de improviso.

-¡Muchas gracias por limpiar mi laboratorio Leo! -Agradeció Donnie, Leonardo Sonrojó.

Por aquello, en el quelonio de bandana naranja solo mostró cierto rostro sorprendido, aunque en su interior era mucho más peor, pues sentía los celos más desagradables que podía sentir, y en cambio Raphael, solamente gruño, dejando sus insultos al de azul para sus adentros, cosa que noto ese mismo, pero Donatello no.

Para cuando se dispusieron a separar el abrazo, Leonardo mantenía su sonrojo, mientras Donatello solamente mostró una sonrisa dulce con un rostro sonrojado por aquella acción, cosa que hicieron que los otros hermanos restantes se sonrojaran igual por tan linda expresión dulce de la tortuga alta.

-Eh, n-no hay problema Donnie -Sonrió el líder- Sabes que para eso están los hermanos.

-En serio, muchas gracias -Y en eso, miro a los otros con la misma sonrisa- Nos vemos chicos -Termino despidiéndose para dirigirse a su laboratorio.

-Entonces, ¿Rapha? -Miro al de rojo- Sobre mi pregunta a lo de la dicha apuesta que propusiste...

-Acepto -Contesto serio- No dejare que Donnie esté contigo.

Ante eso, los dos hermanos chocaron manos, estrechándolas mientras se miraban con un rostro desafiante y serio.

Michelangelo suspiro ante la actitud de los dos, trago un poco de saliva antes de posar su mano entre las dos de sus hermanos.

-Qué gane el mejor -Dijeron ambos mayores.

-Pues... lo mismo digo -Sentenció el de pecas un poco nervioso.

¿Había comenzado la verdadera guerra?, ¿Donde se presentan sentimientos, posibles peligros?.

Se descubriría pronto.

La noche había llegado, sin embargo, a pesar de que los chicos tenían su día libre, eso no quitaba su deber de vigilar las calles de Nueva York.

Las tortugas mutantes se encontraban junto al humano pelinegro en la superficie del edificio de su amiga humana, esperándola para iniciar la vigilancia con ella.

-Sigo sin entender el por que demonios decidimos en llevar a April -Comento el de rojo algo fastidiado, pues llevaban casi una hora esperando a la chica.

-El maestro Splinter decidió que su entrenamiento ahora se comenzara con peligros reales -Comento el líder- Además, ella es más fuerte ahora, dejemos que vaya con nosotros, a que realice sus maniobras de Kunoichi.

-Ajá, pero por que tardara tanto, ¿Eh?.

-Dijo que estaba preparando algo para su padre para cuando regrese, pues no va a estar -Eso fue mencionado por Donatello.

-O es que se está arreglando, las chicas siempre se quieren ver bonitas para cualquier ocasión -Dijo entre pequeñas risas el humano pelinegro.

-Casey, vamos a encontrar alimañas sueltas para atacarlas, no para ligarlas -Bufo Raphael.

-Oh, vamos Rapha, April debe cumplir sus 'deseos' de mujer.

-¿Y cuales son esos 'Deseos de mujer', Jones?.

-Pues son de esas cuan... -No prosiguió, pues la pregunta fue mencionada por una voz femenina, precisamente volteando y mirando a su novia peliroja detrás suyo- Jeje... Eh, no... Ningunas cariño~.

-Bueno, ahora si nos podemos...

-¡Oigan!, antes de iniciar... -Llamo Donatello.

-¿Sucede algo Don? -Pregunto Leo.

-Es que, solo me preguntaba si...Bueno, ya que estamos empezando a invitar amigos a nuestras vigilancias, pensaba si era bueno en invitar a Tim -Comento algo nervioso el de morado.

-¿Para que arruine nuestras misiones? -Menciono el de rojo con cierta molestia- Por favor Donnie, ese torpe solo lo arruinaría.

-En algo estoy de acuerdo con Raph, no me malinterpretes, pero April viene para entrenamiento, además Tim no tiene ni idea de lo que podemos meternos -Le miro serio-.

-Además, solo por ser mejores amigos, no significa que tienes derecho a entrometer a lo que te dedicas, después arruina todo -El de rojo hizo una mueca.

-¿P-Pero por que tu si puedes invitar a Casey? -Pregunto algo molesto la tortuga de morado.

-Por que Casey no es tan torpe como lo es Timothy -Defendió la tortuga ruda.

-Si...¡Oye!, ¿¡Có-Cómo que "No tan torpe"!? -Grito ofendido el pelinegro.

-Jones, Tu entiendes -Dijo algo fastidiado.

Donatello simplemente no tuvo más palabras que decir, siendo sincero, ya no tenía argumentos con que defender su opinión. Su mirada estuvo baja, se sentía frustrado y malhumorado.

Ante aquello, el único que notó la frustración del quelonio de morado fue el menor de los hermanos, suspirando, mirando mal al de rojo- Yo opino que la idea de Donnie no es tan mala.

-¿Eh? -Ambas tortugas mayores miraron con un ceño alzado al menor.

-Es que, no es mala, o bueno, Si, tal ves por culpa de su torpes Timothy halla quedado mutante, pero el ya no es el mismo que era antes de.

-No sabes lo que dices Mikey -Seriamente le dijo el de azul.

-¿Y solo por ser el líder tu tienes razón en todo? -Frunció el ceño.

Ante aquello, todos miraron al menor con un poco de sorpresa, podría decirse que a Raphael le sorprendió más, nadie nunca le a contestado de esa manera algo "vil" a la tortuga líder, o bueno... alguien que no sea el mismo quelonio de los sais.

-Mikey, tu actitud no es para nada aceptable -Dijo entre molestias y sorpresas por la actitud de su hermano menor.

-Sólo se te pide un favor, nada grande Leo -Dijo el de pecas.

-E-Eh, ¿Qué tal si mejor iniciamos esto chicos? -Comento April para quitar la tensión que de pronto inició.

-Si, es mejor dejar esto de lado -El líder ajusto su cinturón para así comenzar a correr- ¡Vamos!.

-Eres un tonto -El de rojo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al de pecas, antes de seguir al de azul.

-M-Mikey, no debiste en...

-Tranquilo Donnie -Le sonrió el de naranja- Rapha y Leo no tuvieron derecho a decir aquello de Tim, además, es normal que quieras invitarlo a nuestras misiones, es un amigo.

-Si, pero es que... le contestaste de una manera algo... bueno, no normal de ti a Leo.

-Simplemente no le vi justo a que el te dijera eso.

-Pero Rapha fue el quien uso más palabras ofensivas.

-Es igual, ellos... simplemente son unos tontos -Dijo para así saltar a otro edificio- Mejor no perdamos tiempo Donnie, iniciemos -Y así comenzó a correr.

Con eso, el de morado no le quedo de otra más que seguir el paso a su hermanito.

Sin embargo, alcanzó a correr a su lado.

-Gracias~ -Le agradeció con una sonrisa que el menor simplemente ruborizó, más solo correspondió el mismo gesto de sonrisa a su hermano.

Para suerte de los mutantes, no hubo nada de peligros, sin embargo para la peliroja y el chico Jones les fue perdida de tiempo, pues ellos eran los principales de querer patear traseros, más para el pelinegro que le hubiese gustado hacerlo acompañado con quien ahora era su chica, la peliroja.

Al regresar a la alcantarilla, se decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, cosa que la verdad, Donatello fue excepción, pues no quería dormir por ahora, fue más bien directo a su laboratorio.

Ya estando en dicho lugar, dejo escapar más solo un simple suspiro profundo, haciendo luego una mueca de molestia, tomando asiento en una silla cerca de la mesa de laboratorio.

Miro a su lado, encontrándose varias fotografías, que eran precisamente de su familia, otros de el mismo con la peliroja, otras eran fotografías de su mejor amigo, cuando era precisamente un mutante.

-No entiendo...-Fue lo único que soltó.

Para el, su vida a sido la más difícil, la más complicada de todas, no solo el simple hecho de una sola cosa, eran varias.

Problemas con su entrenamiento, se sentía el más débil del equipo, a veces lo pensaba por su arma que podría ser inútil, otras pensaba por que era de poca fuerza, siendo el más delgado de sus hermanos, o también pensaba que por su propio estilo, no era similar a la de sus hermanos.

Lo segundo podría ser sus problemas amorosos.

Por más que quiera, no podía entender el por que April O'Neil pudo escoger alguien que siendo sincero, no rebasaba ni sus talones.

A veces pensaba que solo por el hecho de que Casey Jones es un humano y el un mutante, aunque eso podría si y no tener sentido, costaba creer un poco que era por eso, aunque a veces no, cuando Raphael se lo repetía cuando lo miraba triste por que la chica no le hacía caso.

O solo llego a la simple idea, de que April O'Neil amaba al pelinegro por ser como es, pero no lo entendía, ¿Amar a un idiota como Casey Jones?.

A veces el amor era extrañamente raro.

Y otro de sus molestias era el que acababa de tener con sus hermanos.

Timothy, su mejor amigo.

No tenía ningún problema con el chico, al contrario, su amistad va de mucho, realmente desde que Donatello pudo hacer aquel retromutageno, después de varias complicaciones con eso, se había dado cuenta que tener a un amigo como Timothy no era del todo malo, claro que el chico podía ser un poco ingenuo, torpe, a comparación de lo que es Donatello, sin embargo, eso no es un impedimiento para que estos dos sean lo que son ahora.

No le molesta que su amigo se pueda integrar a las cosas que el hace, pero de pensar que gracias por ser terco y su torpeza lo hallan hecho convertirse en un mutante gelatinoso, lo aterraba, a que pueda pasar de nuevo. Pero con lo que cambio un poco el humano ante su actitud, a Donatello le convencía que eso no pasaría de nuevo.

No, si lo que le molestaba era lo que sus hermanos pensaban del chico humano, a todo lo que le dijeron, a excepción de Mikey le hace pensar que Tim no representa una buena imagen, ni actitud con sus hermanos.

Y el podría ignorarlo, el no le importaba lo que pensaran sus hermanos de su amigo, sin embargo, el no era el de las ordenes, el no era el líder.

Por eso le complicaba esto, varias cosas que Donatello le molestan y le complican, era como un cuento de nunca acabar.

Cuando decidió levantarse para ir por un vaso, miro en como la puerta del laboratorio se abría, dejando ver a nada mas ni nada menos que a la tortuga de los sais, a Raphael.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto con seriedad- Es tarde, ¿no?.

-No me importa -Dijo con el mismo tono que el otro, más este solo contesto más con amargura, entrando al laboratorio y cerrando la puerta- Necesitamos hablar.

-Yo no tengo de nada que hablar contigo -Contesto molesto.

-Si estas molesto por lo de hace rato, para eso vine -Dijo mientras miraba que este lo miraba, indicaba que empezara a hablar- Escucha... Yo, No debí haber hablado mal de Tim, ni haberlo insultado.

-Claro que no, ¡Crees que lo conoces como para tener derecho de hablar así de el!, ¿¡Qué te pasa!? -Grito demasiado enfadado, pero sabiendo el tono en como le reclamo, solo hizo que suspirara profundo- Escucha, no se que te paso al haber dicho esas cosas de el, ni por que, ¿pero sabes?, a mi no me importa si te cae mal o no, el es mi amigo.

-¡Pero no me cae mal!.

-¿¡Entonces!?, ¡Dime el por que no quieres que el este con nosotros!, ¿¡Por que crees que parece un tonto!?, ¿¡Por que crees que...!?.

-¡Solamente no quiero que de tanto que tu lo estés protegiendo de cualquier peligro te pase algo a ti!.

-... ¿Q-Qué?.

-Y-Yo... -No tenía excusa ahora, había dicho lo que cual era realmente- ¡Arg, coño!.

-¿R-Rapha? -Se mantuvo en donde estaba, sin embargo miraba a su hermano con confusión.

-Recuerda lo que paso Donnie, el muto, y si de una u otra manera tu lo proteges de cualquier cosa, aquello que le este amenazando a el, te lo hará a ti -Miro al de morado frunciendo el ceño- Demonios contigo nerd, ¿Qué acaso prefieres ponerte en peligro a ti para salvarlo?.

-S-Sí -Afirmo- soy capaz de hacerlo.

-¿¡En serio!?, ¿¡P-Por que demon...!?

-Por que Tim se a vuelto alguien especial para mi -Sonrió un poco- Cuando lo cuidaba u investigaba para ayudarle a progresar en su estado mutante, hablábamos, nos comunicábamos, lo trataba de lo mejor posible, y el... a su modo me lo agradecía -Rió un poco- Lo que quiero decir, es que Tim es alguien que simplemente no lo puedo dejar solo ni a su suerte.

-Donnie -Mirando aquella sonrisa que de repente apareció en el de morado, pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, latiendo a mil.

Principalmente, era eso, y por el simple hecho de que Raphael estaba completamente celoso en esos momentos que Donnie hablaba demasiado lindo, encima de un chico que podría quitarle la atención de su amado nerd, no lo soportaría.

-Raph -Lo miro sin dejar la sonrisa- Es la primera vez que te preocupas por mi, o bueno... que me lo demuestras -Rió un poco, el de rojo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, gruñendo un poco, un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- Gracias por eso, pero no tienes que pensar lo peor, no me pasara nada.

-No te confíes tanto, puede ocurrirte algo en algún momento.

-Por eso pedí permiso para que Tim fuera a la vigilancia nocturna con nosotros, para que así el pueda mirar en como nos basamos y defendemos al mundo del peligro -Comento con suavidad.

-Bueno, en si yo no soy el quien toma esa decisión, ese es Leo.

-El no quiere, pero bueno, si no se pudo, no se pudo -Comento ahora con tristeza, cosa que notó el de rojo, haciendo que gruñera.

-Arg, que jodes -Dijo frunciendo el ceño- yo hablaré con Leo para que te de permiso de traer al tonto ese.

-...¿hablas en serio? -Miro al de rojo algo asombrado, y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Soló por que no quiero que andes de niñera cuidando siempre de Tim! -suspiro molesto- Bueno, si no hay más que decir, ahora si me reti...

-¡M-Muchas gracias Raphael! -Impulsivamente, gracias a la emoción, el quelonio más delgado se fue hacia el pelirojo para abrazarle cariñosamente- Realmente aprecio lo que estás haciendo Raph, muchas gracias.

Raphael no podía describir lo que sentía en estos momentos, solamente sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar un poco, sus brazos estaban demasiado quietos, y su rostro se torno a un rojo demasiado extenso.

Sin embargo, cuando Donatello regreso de si, miro que se encontraba abrazando a su hermano de rojo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, mientras se separaba rápidamente sonriendo nervioso- L-Lo siento Raphael.

-No importa -Trago saliva el de rojo- So-Solo me iré, después hablo con Leo.

-S-Sí, eh... Duerme bien -Despidió, mirando al de rojo alejarse de el para salir del laboratorio.

-Eso... fue... ¡Dios! -Soltó con una media sonrisa, mirando la puerta que acaba de cerrar del laboratorio al salir- Sin duda, estoy dando un buen avance~.

Su sonrisa se amplio un poco cuando recordaba aquella sonrisa, aquel sonrojo al último, y por último, el abrazo que le dio su amado Donnie.

Era hecho de que esta noche dormiría con una sonrisa acompañado de una felicidad inexplicable.

 **Eso sería todo :D**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia, y perdonen la tardanza umu.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo:3.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dudas, Una confesión

**¡PIDO LAS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS!.**

 **Lamento haber dejado un poco de lado este fanfic DDD:**

 **En serio, ahora trataré de no tardar.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿Cómo han estado?.**

 **Yo e estado demasiado floja (Si, les doy el permiso de darme los chanclazos que deseen (?)), pero por otro lado muy activa, y recibiendo uno que otro regalo adelantado xDDD (El viernes es mi cumpleaños :U).**

 **Pero bueno amigos míos, no los entretengo más :3  
Puede parecerles el capítulo algo corto (falta de inspiración umu) pero ya verán que el próximo capítulo estará más interesante ewe (Se viene lo fuerte CofCof).**

 **Sin más, aquí el capítulo de hoy :33**

 _*~Capítulo 5: Dudas, una confesión~*_

Hace un par de días que se hizo el inicio de aquella apuesta, en donde los tres hermanos enamorados de cierta tortuga esbelta, competirían para ganarse su corazón.

Sin embargo, se podría decir que los tres andan quedando en el mismo nivel, es decir...

Los tres, no dejaban pasar ningún momento de aprovechamiento con la tortuga del bo, cada momento es muy valioso, y así conjunta entre más ventaja para ganarse su confianza... y de poco, su cariño.

Por lo que se a visto también uno que otro cambio de actitud hacia los hermanos con la tortuga de morado. Leonardo era más gentil con Donatello, Michelangelo era aun más tierno, y sobre todo cariñoso con este mismo, y en cuanto Raphael... era menos agresivo con el del de morado.

Apenas y esos cambios, pensaron que eso les daría más ventaja a tratándose de conquistar a Donatello, lo cual en algo si lo han ganado.

Pero lo que no saben, es que Donatello comienza a dudar.

Este último no solo le a parecido extraño la actitud de sus hermanos, si no que cada día mira que sus hermanos están dispuestos a hacerle algunos favores, cuando... siéndose sincero, estos muy pocas veces se dignan a ayudarle, ya sea para sus experimentos u otras cosas típicas de Donatello.

Lo que le molestaba al de morado, es que no lograba entender, ¿Por qué lo estarán haciendo?, ¿Por que tan amables?, ¿Por que Leonardo cada vez le ayuda a limpiar el laboratorio?, ¿Por que Mikey le hace el desayuno?, ¿Rapha?, ¿Por que ya no es tan agresivo como acostumbra ser?.

Eran dudas que simplemente Donatello no podía responderse con simpleza, no tenía ni la menor idea de aquellas razones.

-Bueno Don, ¿Aquí que tenemos que hacer?... ¿Donatello? -Preguntaba Timothy quien se encontraba con la tortuga de morado en el laboratorio, mientras le ayudaba al humano con una tarea de cálculos- ¿Me estás escuchando Donatello?.

-... ¿Q-Qué?, ¿Perdón? -Ante aquello, Timothy solamente soltó un suspiro con un poco de pesadez, alejando un poco su cuaderno de cálculos.

-Ok, te pase la primera, pero esta ya es la quinceava vez que lo haces -Dijo serio el chico- ¿Qué tienes?, y no me vengas con que no es nada por que se que si es algo.

-T-Tim... -La tortuga suspiro, mientras tomaba uno de los cuadernos de Tim y se golpeaba en su propia cara- ¡Por que me es complicado!.

-¡O-Oye Donnie!, no es necesario que hagas eso -Le arrebato el cuaderno- Deja de golpearte y dime que tienes, ¿¡Sí!?.

-Es que... no lo entenderás -Suspiro frustrado, mientras ponía su rostro en la mesa de laboratorio.

-Donnie, soy tu amigo, ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi? -Pregunto con un tono de sentimiento de ofensa, lo que hizo que el de morado levantara su rostro ante la del humano.

-No es eso, es que... E-Es que si yo ni lo entiendo, tu menos lo entenderás -Dijo para volver a chocar su rostro en la mesa, Timothy solo le alzo una ceja.

-Aquello, ¿Debe ofenderme o no? -Suspiro, levantando el rostro de Donnie, tomándolo de sus mejillas- ¿Me dirás de una maldita vez que locuras te pasan ya?.

-P-Pues... -Este le alejo las manos de su rostro- Y-Yo, estoy confundido.

-Ay Donnie, ¿Es por los problemas de cálculo, no?, me hubieras dicho y mejor le pedía ayuda a la cerebrita de mi clase...

-¡No es por eso! -Exclamó Donnie- E-Es... Es por mis hermanos.

-¿Tus hermanos?, ¿Ellos que tienen? -Pregunto el humano confundido.

-Es que, hoy en día... se han comportado demasiado extraños conmigo, ahora... ellos están muy disponibles ante ayudarme a cualquier cosa, cuando antes ellos no eran así.

-Y, ¿Eso es malo?.

-N-No digo que lo sea, pero... realmente me extraña -Suspiro pesadamente- Leo es quien está más disponible a ayudarme con las cosas del laboratorio, Mikey en las mañanas me hace el desayuno de una manera diferente, y también es el doble de cariñoso conmigo y Rapha...

-¡No me digas! -se cubrió la boca por sorpresa- ¿¡Es tan blando contigo!?.

-Bueno, en si... es menos agresivo de lo que era antes conmigo, de hecho... cada vez que me grita o me hace algo, siempre termina disculpándose rápidamente, y hay que admitir que Rapha es muy orgulloso y para el día siguiente es cuando te esperas su disculpa.

-Si, tienes razón -Se rasco su mejilla- Pero, dime ¿Tu que piensas que sea?.

-No lo se, a veces... a veces pienso que es por el hecho de doy lástima, ya sabes, lo de April y Casey me a dejado muy destrozado, y tal vez por que soy el quien tiene menos fuerza en batallas.

-No, no me empieces con que eres "débil" -Contesto el humano con una voz más aguda ante lo último.

-Pero si lo soy...

-¡Qué no! -Reclamo molesto- ¡No digas tanta estupidez!, ¿Qué no se supone que eres el listo?.

-Si, pero... -Dio un suspiro- ¡Por esa misma razón soy débil!.

-Cállate -Le tapo la boca- No lo eres y punto, ¿Qué acaso ganas algo en decirte eso?.

-Mfgh... -Intento hablar con la mano aun encima de su boca, en eso Tim la quito- Gh... No gano nada, pero esta bien aceptar tu realidad de vez en cuando.

-Pero esa no es la realidad Donatello -Se puso de pie- Mira, ¿A quien estás viendo? -señalándose a si mismo.

-¿A ti?.

-¡Exacto!, pero mírame -Toco su estómago- Soy gordo, muchos me lo dicen, y por eso recibo bullying de vez en cuando -Rió un poco.

-¡Pero eso está mal! -Reclamó molesto el de morado

-Sí lo es, ¿Pero y que?, yo lo ignoro, por que acepto que los soy, sin embargo, eso no baja mi autoestima, ¿Sabes por que?.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que lo más importante es que sea feliz como soy, soy un gordito feliz -Sonrió con orgullo- además, también me hace feliz el hecho de que tengo amigos que me aceptan como soy, Casey, April... Tú.

-T-Tim... -El esbelto ninja quedo algo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

-Se que mi situación no es parecido al tuyo, pero lo que quiero hacerte entender es que no te pongas triste solo por ser el inteligente, por usar la mentalidad y la inteligencia en vez de usar la fuerza bruta -Rió ante lo último- tu forma de luchar es diferente a la de tus hermanos, ¿Y que?, en vez de ponerte triste, deberías ponerte feliz ¡Ser lo que eres!.

-Timothy... -Simplemente no podía describir lo que el mutante estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, al haber oído a su amigo hablar en esa forma, realmente no podía ni decir ninguna palabra de lo que se siente ahora.

-El inteligente siempre es de mucha ayuda -Tomo su mano- Tu lo eres, ¿Qué acaso yo me volví humano por magia?, ¡Claro que no!, tu me volviste a la normalidad Donatello, al igual que harías con cualquier mutante, tu creaste el retromutageno.

-Bueno, en eso... tienes razón -Sonrió un poco.

-¿Ves?, ahora sonríes por que sabes que tu inteligencia siempre es de mucha ayuda, salvas mutantes, ¡Como yo! -Le mostró una gran sonrisa.

-...¡Si lo soy! -Sonrió con cierta emoción- Si, ahora entiendo, ser el inteligente no es tan malo, jeje.

-¡Claro que no lo es! -apoyo- además, ahora que convivo mucho con las 'Tortugas Ninja', ya es obvio quien es mi favorito -Le guiño el ojo, lo que hizo que el de morado se sonrojara un poco.

-¿En serio? -Donatello no podía dejar de sentirse tan bien, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía sentirse especial, y bueno, era de esperarse de su único mejor amigo- Muchas gracias Tim.

-¿Por ser mi favorito?.

-No tarado, ¡Por todo! -le dio un gran abrazo al humano mientras reía un poco- Eres el mejor amigo que nunca e tenido.

-No hay de que, y tu también -Sonrió, aceptando con gusto el abrazo del mutante.

Ante aquella escena, cierta tortuga de azul se mantenía, observándolos, apenas solo alcanzo a ver el abrazo, que realmente quería entrar y poder deshacerse de aquel humano quien abrazaba plácidamente a su hermano de quien estaba enamorado, y de no ser por que una voz lo detuvo...

-¿Celos?.

Leonardo dio la mirada al frente, era nada más que Raphael, con una mirada seria, apoyándose a la pared mientras miraba al de azul.

-Tsk, claro que no -Suspiro pesadamente- Es solo que hay veces en las que Tim me resulta sospechoso.

-No digas tanta mierda Leonardo, estás celoso -Comento con molestia- tú jamás mostraste ningún disgusto en el gordo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no es lo que crees -desvió su mirada con fastidio, Raphael solo rió.

-Y el orgulloso soy yo.

-... -Leonardo decidió darse la media vuelta para irse, pero- Con permiso, me ire a lavar mis katanas.

Raphael solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu no tienes celos de Tim? -En eso la tortuga de lo sais dio la mirada a quien dijo eso, quien era más que Michelangelo.

-Lo admito, a veces me dan ganas de aventarlo de un edificio -Suspiro con pesadez- Pero solo es amigo de Donatello, además, ¿Dime quien se fijaría en un gordo como el? -Pregunto en tono de burla.

-Sabes que a Donnie no le importa el físico, si no lo que es dentro de la persona -Alzo una ceja.

-Como sea Mikey -Paso por lado de su hermano- Lo que quiero decir es que Tim no me quitara a Donnie, será mío de cualquier forma.

-No estes tan seguro~ -Dijo con una media sonrisa, lo que hizo que Raphael volviera a suspirar pesadamente.

-Se me olvidaba con quien hablaba -Quejo antes de irse.

Mikey suspiro antes de retirarse para ir a la cocina.

La noche había, todos habían terminado de cenar pizza, mientras miraban un poco la T.V antes de retirarse a dormir, sin embargo, para algunos no era costumbre dormir a tan temprana hora, y ese sería el caso de la tortuga de morado.

En esos momentos, se encontraba en el laboratorio mientras revisaba algunas fallas que de repente empezaba a darle su t-phone, checandolas y arreglándo de lo que podía.

Mientras el hacia aquello, Michelangelo se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo un café especialmente para su hermano genio, y pensando algunas cosas que realmente lo tenían de fuera.

- _"En algún momento se dará cuenta"_ -Pensó el menor.

La pequeña tortuga anaranjada no era tonta, no, el sabia que tarde o temprano su hermano mayor a quien amaba tanto, se daría cuenta que su actitud es algo extraña, y si también a notado un cambio de sus hermanos con Donnie, el también se daría cuenta de eso.

-Si ese día llega... Tendré que decirle el por que -Se dijo, mientras servía el café de la cafetera en una taza- No podré tener este sentimiento oculto por siempre.

Y antes de que el pequeño tomara la taza, empezó a recordar un pequeño detalle- ¡Cielos! La maldita apuesta -Quejo mientras suavemente golpeaba su frente- No le podre decir sobre eso, lo juré.

Suspiro con frustración mientras tomaba la taza y se retiraba de la cocina para ir al laboratorio, y desde la entrada, pudo ver al genio aun tratando de reparar lo que era su t-phone.

- _"Pero... ahora que lo pienso, no tendría por que decirle"_ -Pensó, mientras trago un poco de saliva y entraba al laboratorio- Donnie, te traje una taza de café.

-Oh, Mikey -Este se sorprendió al mirar a su hermano menor entrar al laboratorio con dicha taza- Gracias...

-No hay de que, se nota que estas trabajando aun -Se sentó a su lado.

-Si, pero... bueno, no creo que era necesario el café, digo... después de todo es solo un simple teléfono.

-Pero se que has estado estresante por que no le encuentras la falla -Rió un poco, Donnie solo desvió la mirada apenado.

-Bueno, creo que después de todo no me hace tan inteligente -Suspiro algo triste.

-No Donnie, no quise decir eso, yo..

-No digo que sea tu culpa -Sonrió, Mikey solo hizo una mueca- Bueno, seguiré hallando la falla.

Mikey solamente asintió y se sentó a su lado, realmente tampoco tenía un tanto sueño para irse ahorita a dormir.

Sin embargo, Donnie lo miro por un momento de reojo, y regresando su vista a la del aparato, solamente dejo aquello en la mesa y suspiro- Mikey... necesito hablar de algo contigo.

-¿De qué? -Aquello le hizo que se le erizara la piel un poco.

-Sobre... -Cerro suavemente los ojos, para volverlos a abrir, ahora con una mirada seria- Tu comportamiento conmigo.

Y aquello último, hizo que Michelangelo sintiera cantidad de nervios, Donatello ya logro verificarlo, y realmente no podía sorprenderse del todo, sabia que en un momento lo sabría, sin embargo, no pensó que ese momento fuera ahora.

-Tu comportamiento está de lo más extraño, tu estas... no se, pero estás demasiado extraño -Dijo, doblando un poco el ceño.

-Yo... yo no se de que me estás hablando -Sabia perfectamente que eso no ayudaría, esa excusa no lo iba a librar, el lo sabia a la perfección, sin embargo, para el usar eso era el primer paso, era como una excusa que le daba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas de como decirle la verdadera razón a Donatello.

-No me mientas, se que tienes algo, y.. realmente no te dejaré que salgas de este laboratorio hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa -Alzo una ceja, un tono grueso en su habla hizo que Michelangelo abriera un poco la boca por la sorpresa de la amenaza que le dio.

Solo suspiro, rascándose un poco la cabeza- No te entiendo D, realmente no se de que me ha...

-¡Deja de decir tanta mentira, mierda! -choco el puño en la mesa.

El de pecas solamente se alejaba un poco, le asusto un poco la actitud que mostró el de morado.

-Si no entiendes de que hablo -Suspiro pesadamente- Andas el doble de cariñoso conmigo, pocas veces me defiendes de cada tontería que me diga Rapha, y... ¿Los desayunos?.

-¿¡Qué tienen!?, ¿¡Te saben mal!?, Si es así yo juro que te los hago...

-¡No es eso! -Corrigió- Mira como te pones, osea... -Llevo una mano a su cabeza- Mikey, andas tan al pendiente de mi, normalmente eres cariñoso, y realmente tu nunca me has ayudado en nada, ¿Por que lo haces ahora? -Se volvió a sentar- No es que no me agrade, pero realmente no estaré tranquilo hasta que me digas.

Este solamente se quedo callado, no hallaba manera para decirle a Donnie que lo amaba, que todas esas razones eran por el hecho de que estaba profundamente enamorado de el.

Ante ese silencio, Donatello bajo la mirada, levemente con el ceño fruncido- Es por lástima, ¿Verdad?.

Las palabras y la pregunta de Donnie se usaron en tono de voz quebrada- ¿Qué?.

-Es por eso, ¿No?, me tienes lástima solo por que estoy destrozado del corazón por que April no me quiso como yo quería, o será por el simple hecho de que mi inteligencia es la manera en la que yo peleo, que les parece muy absurdo y débil solo por que no es igual a como su modo.

-Donnie, estás diciendo cosas que no entiendo -Alzo una ceja.

-¡No lo entiendes por que no te das cuenta!, tal vez... tal vez piensas que no es nada, pero se que es eso -lo miro molesto- Muchas veces me han dicho que la mentalidad y la forma de calcular las batallas no me van a llegar a nada, ¿Pero sabes?, eso ya no me importa.

-¡Donnie, estás equivocado! -Alzo un poco la voz el de naranja- Yo no te tengo lástima, ni siquiera se como se siente.

-No te hagas el burlón en momentos como este Mikey.

-¡Pero si no lo estoy siendo!.

-Tu y mis hermanos me tienen lástima, se han comportado demasiado extraño, se han hecho muy blandos conmigo... ¡Por que...!

-¡Por que te amo!.

-¡Por que uste...! -Se quedo callado ante lo que dijo el menor- ¿Q-Qué?.

-Yo... -Michelangelo suspiro con frustración, levantándose mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-Mikey... Tú...

-¡N-No hay ninguna lástima D! -Comento molesto- No se cual sea la razón por la que mis hermanos te traten diferente -Mintió- Pero, si yo me e comportado tan extraño contigo, es por que te amo.

-Mikey, n-no digas cosas que no...

-¡Si las se! -Interrumpió- Lo que siento es amor, amor por ti, amor por el cual tu sentiste o aun sentirás por April -Se acerco un poco al de morado- Si nunca me atreví a decirtelo es por que ella te interesaba.

Donatello sintio sus mejillas prenderse en un color rojizo, casi cambiandole el color verde de su rostro, la confesión de su hermano lo dejo sin habla, casi sin aliento podía jurar.

Michelangelo solamente se quedo demasiado cerca, miraba en como los ojos de su hermano se iban cristalizando, y eso mismo hizo que Mikey se alejara un poco.

-Yo... Yo mejor me voy...! -Y con eso, el menor corrió hacia la salida del laboratorio para salir de ahí, dejando a Donnie con demasiada confusión.

-Esto... -Sintió sus ojos haciéndose agua, sus lágrimas habían caído, sin necesidad de llanto- ¿M-Mi hermano mejor está enamorado de mi?.

 **Eso sería todo queridos míos :3**

 **De nuevo, pido una disculpa por tardare umu.**

 **Y También por si el capítulo se les hizo corto.**

 **Pero ya veran! en el próximo estense preparados, se viene algo fuerte ewe.**

 **Nos leemos luego nwn/**


	6. Chapter 6: Amor a Candente

**Muy buenas tardes/Noches/Días.**

 **Realmente no tengo anda que decir, vengo en corto.**

 **Pero no me olvide de ustedes :)**

 **Así que... Disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANTES DE EMPEZAR, TENGO QUE DEJARLES ALGUNAS ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE LEER EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

 **- Escena de sexo explícito (Osea, contenido LEMON).**

 **-Solo se mostrara una pareja esta vez, si no es de su agrado, pueden evitar leerlo, pero si gustan, adelante.**

 **Creo es todo.**

 **Lean con calma :)**

 _*~Capítulo 6: Amor a Candente~*_

 **P.o.V Donatello**

 _-"¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR!?._

 _E-Es que aun no comprendo, pero... puedo asegurar..._

 _¿¡MIKEY ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MI!?"._

Esos eran los pensamientos de la tortuga esbelta, que se encontraba aun en su laboratorio, encerrado mientras trataba de arreglar lo que era su t-phone, sin embargo, iba en paso lento por el hecho de que pensaba aun en lo sucedido con su hermano menor.

 _-"Sigo sin saber el por que no supe eso desde antes, es decir... ahora que lo pienso, podría haber sido fácil haber deducido que actuaba de manera diferente conmigo por que sentía algo por mi._

 _¿Por qué simplemente no lo adivine?._

 _Oh, creo que por el hecho de que somos hermanos!, los hermanos no pueden enamorarse de otros hermanos!._

 _Mikey no puede sentir eso por mi!, es demasiado... ¿Extraño?, ni siquiera se en como se le pueda interpretar eso"_ ¡Arg!, ¡maldito teléfono no me deja pensar! -Dijo mientras aventaba el aparato- Creo que debería utilizar otro -Dijo para dirigirse a un cajón y tomar otro teléfono como el anterior, aunque algo más nuevo- _"¿Y en qué estaba?"._

Suspiro con pesadez, recostando su cabeza en la mesa mientras miraba a un lado- _"¿Por qué paso?, es decir... ¿Cómo fue que paso?, ¿Por que de repente el empezó a sentir eso por mi?, ¿Qué acaso le abre hecho algo para que me mirara de otra forma?, tal vez le di algo que no debía y por eso me mira con esos ojos de amo..."_ -Se dio una bofetada- Genial, empiezo a pensar en estupideces, tarado.

Se recargo en la silla, poniéndose un brazo arriba de su rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

 _-"Bueno, pensándolo un poco, dejando de lado las otras cosas..._

 _No es tan malo después de todo._

 _¡Es decir!, N-No se, pero... Realmente no es tan malo que alguien actúe de otra forma contigo solo por que te ama._

 _Cielos, es la primera vez que alguien se fija en mi, realmente... me siento algo... algo bien._

 _¡P-Pero por algo debo decir que esta mal!, quien me ama es mi propio hermanito._

 _Pero... Es que no puedo evitar sentir... ¿Emoción?, ¿felicidad?, Alguien realmente le importo, le gusto._

 _Y ahora pensándolo un poco mejor, el no me trataba mal, al contrario, el me trataba bien, de como era antes, Mikey ahora era como... como un príncipe"._

Sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas de la tortuga esbelta se hicieron de un color rojizo claro, mientras sonreía un poco.

 _-"¿Debería darle una oportunidad?, De una forma el me trata como lo hace ahora para conquistarme... ¿Pero debería aceptar sus sentimientos?, No cambia que sea mi hermanito, pero... de una forma, no quiero lastimarlo."_

 **fin P.o.V Donatello**

En eso se levanto de su silla, yéndose del laboratorio para dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo, lo detuvo la vista que se fijo exactamente en la puerta de la habitación del ninja de naranja.

-¿Debería hablar con el? -Se dijo mientras se alejaba, pero su mirada de reojo daba aun en aquella puerta.

 **P.o.V Michelangelo.**

 _-"¡ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO MIKEY!"_ -Pensó ahora el ninja con pecas, dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

 _-"¡AHORA DONNIE NO ME VA A QUERER VER NI EN PINTURA!._

 _E-Esto es demasiado malo, Se supone que e-estaría preparado para esto... Yo sabía que en algún momento el sabría sobre mis sentimientos hacia el..._

 _¡P-PERO NO PENSÉ QUE SERÍA AHORA!._

 _¡En serio!, Lo arruine todo, ¡So-Soy u-un tonto!"._

No podía estar más alterado, había salido rápidamente del laboratorio con demasiada desesperación, yendo directamente a su habitación y encerrándose en ese mismo.

Angustiado; No sabía en como reaccionó Donatello, más solo su rostro mostró impresión por aquella confesión que Michelangelo había dado.

Desesperado; Como explicarle un poco mejor las cosas a su hermano.

Triste; no obtenía ninguna señal de que Donatello le correspondería.

" _Oh, Claro... El más bien me trataría como el bicho raro, me adelante demasiado, y creo que hasta perdí esa tonta apuesta._

 _Mientras mis hermanos obviamente seguirán sus planes._

 _Tal vez tenga que aceptar la realidad, Do-Donnie no merece a un tonto como yo... tal vez Leo de un buen papel como su novio, el siempre lo cuida._

 _O Rapha, que siempre lo protegería, defendería de cualquier cosa._

 _Oh, no se... yo también haría esas cosas, pero..."_

-Suficiente -Se quedo quieto con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos- Mañana trataré de hablar con el, al menos para aclararle las cosas, ta-tal vez si solo le digo que olvide lo que paso... I-Igual sigamos siendo buenos hermanos.

 **FIN P.o.V Michelangelo**

Se dijo aun con lágrimas, mientras tomaba su osito para dormir y empezaba a tomar su sueño.

Quería olvidarle, quería destrozar aquellas palabras de su boca, pensaba que nunca llegaría a tener algo con su propio hermano, y realmente no quería imaginarse ahora que es lo que pensaba de el.

Se imaginaba lo peor, le daba temor que por eso que le dijo este no le vuelva a hablar en su vida, o simplemente no le mirara por vergüenza.

Ahora trataría de enfrentarlo, a como de lugar.

Y todo aquello pudo dejarse a un lado, pues Michelangelo ya empezaba a cobrar el sueño... hasta que.

-¿Mikey? -Tocaron la puerta- ¿P-Puedo pasar, Mikey?.

Este de golpe abrió sus ojos, pues al reconocer esa voz, lo tomo de sorpresa.

Lo reconoció, solo quería saber si se trataba de el.

-Soy Donnie, por favor... ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?.

Trago saliva, había confirmado que era el, se sentó en la cama mientras se acomodaba la bandana, dejando su oso en otro lugar- Pasa.

Ante aquella orden, la puerta se abría, dejando ver a la tortuga esbelta entrar mientras cerraba la puerta.

El de pecas no tuvo valor de mirarlo, pero podía jurar que Donatello tenía un rostro con seriedad, combinado con muecas pequeñas de incomodidad.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-De... ¿De qué? -Pregunto aun mirando el suelo.

-Sobre lo que me acabas de confesar en el laboratorio -Mikey cerro los ojos por un momento.

-No entiendo lo que quieres hablar, es decir...

-Para empezar, mírame, por favor -Le pidió con demasiada seriedad.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire después de haber hecho eso? -Se excusó.

-M-Mikey, no tienes por que sentir...

-¿Vergüenza?, Pues... si lo siento.

-Pero, ¿Qué no sería algo más correcto que el quien no mirara al otro sería yo? -Pregunto alzando una ceja, haciendo que Michelangelo pensara un poco.

 _-"Oh cielos, es verdad... entonces, ¿Eso explica que...?"_ -Lo miro por fin, haciendo que Donnie sonriera un poco.

-Solo... Solo quiero que sepas que no tengas cosas locas en la cabeza, es decir -Suspiro- Que solo por que me dijiste eso, no pienso tratarte de mala gana, o pienso ignorarte, ahora estaba tratando de hacerme la idea un poco.

-¿L-La idea?.

-D-De que tu... ya sabes -Bajo la mirada algo sonrojado- Pero, Mikey... ¿Por que no me dijiste antes lo que sentías?, Pudimos habernos ahorrado aquellos gritos y malentendidos.

-Je... ¿C-Crees que es fácil confesarse? -Lo miro con seriedad y una ceja alzada- Tú que estás enamorado de April, ¿Te fue fácil confesartele?, ¡Claro que no!, por que temías a ser rechazado, al igual que lo que yo sentía.

-P-Pero Mik...

-¡Assshhh! -Calló mientras se puso de pie- Además, me era más difícil, por que podrías haber reaccionado muy mal, sabiendo que tu hermanito menor esta enamorado de ti, y realmente me empezaba a sentir extraño, de hecho, Por un momento sentí que estaba enfermo, ¡Por que no era posible que estuviese enamorado de ti! -Dijo mientras alzaba a los lados sus brazos- ¡¿Pero sabes?! ¿¡Sabes el por que ignoré aquello!?.

-...-Este solamente negó.

-Lo ignore -Se acerco a este, tomándolo de sus hombros mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

-Lo ignore, por que en serio te deseaba, y sería inútil negar que aun te quiero, te quiero para mi, quiero que estés conmigo, para cuidarte, amarte y darte lo que tu mereces, algo que April ni siquiera pudo darte... y eso me refiero a amor.

-M-Mikey... Yo..

-¡Puedes pensar lo peor de mi!, lo recibo, pero por favor, no trates de convencerme que te deje de querer de la manera prohibida por que no lo haré -Suspiro profundo- Te amo, no solo por tu hermoso rostro, por tu bello huequito que tienes entre tus dientes, por tus bellos ojos marrones, por tu linda sonrisa, ¡por todo de ti! -Le acaricio la mejilla- Te amo por lo que eres, eres genial, eres listo, eres todo un genio que salva a cualquier mutante, al igual que nosotros -Sonrió- Aun no comprendo el por que te sentías inútil o por que en serio sentías que eras débil, no se... ¡Pero no lo eres! -dijo firme- No eres nada de eso, eres un genio, listo y también alguien importante y especial para este equipo -Tomo sus manos- Y... también alguien especial en mi corazón -Termino con un susurro que solo entre ellos se escuchó.

Ante aquellas palabras, aquella confesión que no fue terminada en el laboratorio hasta ahora, fue algo que a Donatello jamás se imagino escuchar, o las escuchaba de el mismo, sin embargo eso era siempre dedicadas a la chica peliroja, ahora eran dedicadas a el, y solo el, cosa que en serio no negaría que le hizo sentir cálido en su corazón, que le hizo sentir ser una tortuga demasiada feliz, se sentía mejor.

Sus mejillas se tornaron a un rojo carmesí, su labio inferior le temblaba un poco, sus manos apretaban un poco las del otro con nervios, mientras aun se mantenía a distancia con el menor.

Ante aquel rostro rojizo, Michelangelo solamente sintió sus mejillas arderle, también cambiándoles de color verde a rojo, mientras contemplaba el rostro del otro, como si se tratara de alguna cosa demasiada valiosa.

Oh... Pero para el, Donatello era más valioso que cualquier cosa.

Cuando reaccionó de aquello, cuando volvió a si, solamente sintió que las manos de Donatello temblaban un poco, preocupandole pues pensaba que todo lo que le había dicho no se lo tomo bien, o tal vez hasta pudo asustarle.

-Oh, C-Creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir Donnie.. jeje -Separo sus manos de las del mayor mientras se puso de pie.

-¿E-Eh? -Se quedo un poco confundido, pero miro al menor un momento, apretando un poco sus puños mientras se levantaba.

-Je... Creo que no mejoro bien la cosa, así que.. ¿P-Por que no mejor olvidamos todo aquello para así irnos tranquilos a la...

No prosiguió, fue callado por unos labios que realmente eran cálidos y ante la sorpresa no podía verificar bien, pero al mirar al frente, supo que de quien se trataba era del de morado.

Sí, Donnie lo estaba besando a el, y articulando que este lo estaba tomando de los hombros, decidió pasar sus brazos a la cintura del esbelto chico mientras lo rodeaba entre los brazos pequeños pero fuertes, empezando a disfrutar de aquel beso que Siempre deseo, que siempre quiso darle, desear que el quien hubiera iniciado la iniciativa de aquel beso fuese el.

Pero eso era lo de menos, ahora solamente disfrutaba de aquellos labios pertenecientes a su amado Donatello.

Y por parte del último, este tampoco había sentido jamás algo que fuese demasiado bueno, ahora se encontraba besando a su propio hermano menor, y realmente a pesar de que por un lado pensaba que estaba mal, no quería parar, realmente le era fascinante, sus labios y los de el menor se movían a todo un ritmo contrario, pero lento y suave en la que hacía que ambas tortugas disfrutaran.

Por la falta de aire que de repente acabo, fue necesario separarse, mientras se miraban algo agitados y con unos rostros mas sonrojados que nunca.

-E-Eso... L-Lo lamento... -Comento Donnie.

-¿P-Por qué te disculpas?.

-F-Fue algo indebido de mi parte, ta-tal vez me apresuré, pero... es que en serio no quería que pensaras que no me gusto lo que dijiste...

-¿L-Lo que dije...?, Don... -Solamente sintió en como el de morado lo sentaba en la cama, mientras este se sentó arriba de este, enganchando por el cuello sus brazos, haciendo que el otro solo tragara saliva mientras se puso más rojo del rostro- ¿D?.

-M-Me sentía realmente sorprendido sobre tus sentimientos, realmente jamás pensé que alguien como tu fuera a ser capaz de amarme así -Dijo algo apenado por las acciones que empezaba a hacer el mismo, sin embargo, estaba seguro y realmente consciente de hacerlo- Pero y-yo...

-D-Donnie...

-Yo... Realmente no me gustaría que tu te quedaras con las ganas...

-¿Las gana...? ¡He-Hey! -Se sorprendió cuando las manos del mayor le iban quitando el cinturón- ¡Donnie!, ¿Q-Qué crees que haces?.

-No me negaras que estás caliente en estos momentos, ¿o sí? -Sonrió con un poco de picardía, mientras lentamente iba retirándole el cinturón a su menor hermano, haciendo que este tratara de pararlo, pero casi ni fuerza daba.

-Po-Por favor D... Estas cometiendo algo g-grave..

-¿Qué? -Se separo un poco- ¿Quieres decir... que no lo quieres hacer conmigo?.

-¡N-No!, Di-Digo sí, ¡Si quiero! Pero... -Suspiro- En serio no se a lo que quieres llegar, además... Si lo hacemos, ta-tal vez y te arrepientas...

-En estos momentos soy yo el quien quiere iniciar esto -Se apoyo de sus hombros- ¿Crees que estoy mostrando arrepentimiento? -Y con eso fue bajando hacia el cuello del menor, besándolo seductormente.

-Gh... Do-Donnie... Por fa... Ah... -El menor lo ansiaba, realmente quería hacerlo con el, pero aun no estaba por completo convencido de hacerlo ahora, y en este preciso momento, pues temía que alguien los escuchara.

De lo que si estaba seguro, es que si Donnie seguía seduciéndolo de aquella forma, no tardaría en perder el control.

-D, Por favor... -El otro no hacía caso, pues ahora se encontraba lamiéndolo lentamente el cuello al de pecas, este no queriendo eso, su mano fue hacia la pierna del otro, queriéndole parar aquello, cuando intento hacerlo- ¡De-Demonios D!.

-¡A-Ah!

Había fallado al separarlo, terminando tocándole la entrepierna, ¿Cómo?, ni el mismo sabe, o quizá por el hecho de que su mano tanto empezaba a sudar por el calor que se acumulaba al estar tan apegado al cuerpo de Donnie, fue resbalando rápidamente hacia ahí.

Pero aquel gemido que Donatello soltó al sentir la mano del menor en aquella parte, solamente con eso basto para pensar un poco, ¿Por que ahora que Donnie estaba a su merced, se negaba a querer hacerle lo que siempre quiso?.

Y después de aquello, de pensarlo más de una vez, su auto-control se había ido por completo de el.

-"¡Suficiente!, ¡No puedo más!" -En eso, cargo un poco a Donnie, levantándose de la cama para así recostar al de morado en ella, posicionándose encima suyo- _"¡Podría odiarme por lo débil que soy!"._

-¿M-Mikey? -Sus manos fueron hacia los brazos del menor, mientras miraba que este lo miraba con un ceño medio fruncido mientras el estaba sonrojado- ¿Q-Qué piensas...? -Fue callado por un beso algo forzado, mirando de repente que el otro mantenía su ceño fruncido, aunque le miraba sus mejillas rojas, este solo estremeció cuando sintió la lengua del menor colándose en su boca, pegando a la suya mientras iban danzando a lo que ellos movían sus labios.

Michelangelo mantenía sus brazos a los costados de la cama, con puños cerrados mientras iba jugando con la lengua del otro, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo contrario que al de los de Donatello.

El de morado solamente podía apretar un poco los brazos manteniendo aun sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios dispuestos a moverse junto con los de Mikey.

Cuando decidieron cortar el beso, ambos chicos se miraron con la respiración agitada, sin embargo, cuando el de naranja recobro la respiración, bajo hacia el cuello del otro, besándolo suavemente, empezando a lamer igualmente, seguidamente escuchando aquellos jadeos que comenzaba a desear escuchar desde muchas veces que soñaba este momento.

-Gh... M-Mikey... -Suspiro profundo, relajándose un poco pues sentía los dientes del menor casi rozándole su piel verdosa del cuello.

-Aun no... entiendo el por que pensabas que no deseaba hacer esto contigo... si casi todas las noches sueño con lo mismo -Lo miro de reojo un poco, notando el sonrojo de su hermano- Donnie, te deseo demasiado... y estar así ahora... cielos...no se en que pensaba cuando trataba de hacer que mi auto-control no se me fuera...

-M-Muchas palabras -Comento entre jadeos- so-solo sigue y disfrutemos el momento... Por favor...

-Solamente no quiero que te quejes a la mañana siguiente -Siguió besando su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo igualmente, evitando las mordidas que le tentaba dar, sin embargo, eso a Donnie se le hizo extraño.

-¿P-Por que no muerdes?.

-No quiero abstenerme a que pregunten el por que las marcas, jeje -Sonrió tiernamente, mirando por completo el rostro del mayor, quien se encontraba más rojo, mirando la oportunidad para quitarle el cinturón- Esto estorba.

-C-Cállate -Desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-D, no quiero obligarte a hacer esto- Se acerco a este- en serio estoy ansioso, pero se que tienes más fuerza para quitarme de encima, así que si no quieres proseguir, puedes detener...

-¡D-Deja de decir tanta estupidez! -Grito en un volumen no tan alto como para que se oyera en otra parte, sorprendiendo al menor- ¡N-No estoy nervioso ni nada de eso!.

-Entonces, ¿Por que tiemblas? -Dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada el cuerpo del mayor, mientras este se miraba y notaba que sus piernas temblaban un poco- Oh, ¿Es que tienes frío?.

-¿T-Te estás burlando?.

-Yo no burlo en estos momentos, mi mente está tratando de escuchar a mi consciencia para que pueda para... -El de morado empujo rápidamente al menor, dejándolo más bien sentado, pero lo que el menor no esperaba es que este más bien se posicionara en una posición muy...

-Y-Ya cállate, y solo hagamos esto, por favor... -Dijo Donatello, quien ahora se encontraba de rodillas en la cama, apoyándose en la pared, mientras mostraba a la mirada del menor su ni tan pequeño pero ni tan gran retaguardia, haciéndole entender que le ofrecía lo más puro de el.

Y eso vendría siendo su virginidad.

-D-Donnie... -El otro trago saliva, sintiendo en como su miembro comenzaba a dar señal, pues un bulto se apareció entre su caparazón, abriéndose un poco mientras se cubría.

-No lo evites que salga, tu pequeño quiere salir por tanta... -Sin embargo, miro que Michelangelo se acerco rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos con algo de fuerza por impulso.

Pero al abrirlos, miro en como su hermano se encontraba rodeándolo, mientras posicionó sus manos a un lado de los de Donnie, apoyándose igualmente en la pared.

Donatello no dijo nada, tan solo sintió una mano de su hermano empezar a tocar por abajo, entre su pierna a su cadera, mientras empezaba a suspirar suavemente.

Sus piernas estaban separadas, arrodilladas, sus manos firmemente se apoyaban a la pared con los puños cerrados, mientras empezaba a jadear pues la mano del menor acariciaba ahora su entrepierna.

Michelangelo no era experto en hacer estas cosas, ni siquiera el mismo sabía como podía sacarle gemidos a Donnie en sus sueños, sin embargo, los jadeos de este mismo le indicaban que disfrutaba de aquellas caricias que le daba, y realmente le gustaba lo que oía.

Después de un momento, obligo a Donnie a sentarse arriba de sus piernas, dejando las de el abiertas, aun siguiendo con aquellas caricias que solamente lo excitaban, y mientras eso, sentía que su miembro poco a poco salía al solo oír al de morado suspirar.

Miro de reojo que el miembro de Donnie casi iba saliendo, mientras que el suyo salió por completo, haciendo que Donnie saltara de sorpresa cuando sintió el pequeño "amigo" de su hermanito.

-Creo que necesitarás más que caricias -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tragaba saliva, antes de tocar el pequeño hueco que tenía por el hecho de que su miembro quería salir.

-¡Ah! -Gimió un poco- M-Mikey... Ah... N-No es necesa..rio... e-eso... Gh! -Apretó la sabanas.

Michelangelo comenzó a hacer las caricias más aceleradas, provocando que Donnie soltara más gemidos a lo que estaban cerca.

-M-Mikey... Ngh... Ah..Ah...

-Tranquilo D, se que te hace bien -Sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, metiendo un dedo dentro de ahí, acariciando de lo que se mostraba del miembro del de morado.

-S-Se...Aahh...siente..A-Ah... e-extraño -Su mano fue al brazo del menor, apretándolo un poco- Sa-Sacalo tú...

-Quiero que salga solo, yo nada mas le estoy dando una pequeña ayudita -Susurro mientras se acercaba a su mejilla para besársela y después lamerla, a lo que iba bajando al cuello a hacerle lo mismo.

-M-Mikey... Ah... Y-Ya casi... Ah! -Y después de varias caricias, se abrió un poco más, dejando salir lentamente su masculinidad.

-Oh D, no está nada mal -Sonrió mientras acariciaba la punta- pero mi trabajo de excitarte no termina aquí, de hecho, apenas comienza -Dijo para así empezar a acariciar la punta de su miembro.

-¡Ah!... E-Espera... se-se siente raro... Ah... -Gemía por lo bajo, pues no quería dar gemidos más altos.

-Oh, quiero que disfrutes, solamente disfruta, ¿Sí? -Sonrió con ternura- Se que soy algo inexperto, pero se que con lo que vaya haciendo esto, iré aprendiendo a masajearlo mucho mejor para...

-Só-Sólo cállate... -Mordió su labio mientras lo miraba de reojo- Por favor... sigue, que... en serio lo estoy disfrutando...

-Como digas -Asintió en palabras, aun lamiendo el cuello del mayor mientras iba masturbando un poco de la punta de ahí.

Donatello no se quejaba, más que eso, apenas y podía empezar a disfrutar aunque solo fuese que masajeaban la punta, pero realmente disfrutaba demasiado aquellos toques que le daba su hermanito, aunque aun así trataba de ahogar lo que eran gemidos más altos, pues no querían despertar a nadie y sentirse obligados a parar aquello que solamente llevaban iniciando aun.

Por parte de Michelangelo, escuchar los jadeos y gemidos del de morado era demasiado excitante, tan seductores a la vez pues lo motivaban a acelerar un poco al masturbarle, de poco a poco fue bajando hacia el resto de su miembro, tocándolo y masajeando con suavidad, de lento a rápido, mientras aun se resistía a morderle el cuello al de morado.

-U-Una mordida n-no hará daño M-Mikey...

-L-Lo quiero evitar, por favor... no me tentes... -Rogó mientras lamía aun su cuello, acelerando aun más rápido.

-¡Ah! -Jadeo- A-Ah... -Gimió- M-Más... Ah..Aahh... ¡M-Más rápido!

Estaba al borde del placer, era increíble que con solo una mano fuera a hacerlo sentir un placer demasiado enorme pero demasiado bueno.

Apreto un poco su miembro mientras su mano bajaba y subía de la punta hasta abajo, haciendo que Donatello diera pequeños saltitos, y eso le hacía reír en su mente.

-Y-Ya... A-Aahh... -Apretó con fuerza su brazo- M-Mikey... y-ya casi... M-Me...

Y sin poder evitarlo, sintió un líquido salir de su miembro, saltándole un poco en la cara, mientras que el resto quedaba esparciendo en la mano del menor que no quitaba su mano.

-Oh... E-Está algo tibio... Jej... -Sintió su mano pegajosa por el líquido blanco que tenía cubierto su mano.

-Gh... -En eso, Donatello llevo la mano de su hermano hacia su boca, lamiendo sus dedos lentamente- Esta algo... Amargo...

-Do-Donnie... -Suspiro el menor, antes de decir otra cosa, miraba en como este lamía más sus dedos pegajosos, adentrandolos a su boca, causando que el menor se excitara más de lo que ya- "Cielos... Qué sexy se ve~"

No negaba que sentía algo de vergüenza hacer aquello, sin embargo, Donatello estaba más que necesitado, urgido, quería que su hermanito llegará ya al paso final de esto.

Cuando miro que era suficiente, este quito los dedos de la boca del de morado, moviendolos entre ellos mientras miraba a su hermano- E-Esto es algo nuevo... lo haré lo más despacio posible.

Donatello asintió, cuando de repente, Michelangelo dirigió un dedo a la entrada del de morado.

-¡A-Ah! -Soltó un gemido más alto que los anteriores, cubriendo rápidamente su boca algo avergonzado.

-¿T-Te dolió?, ¿L-Lo hice algo apresurado? -Pregunto con nervios, temiendo a haberle hecho daño al mayor.

-So-Solo un poco, pe-pero... -Lo miro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro- Se me pasara, no te preocupes.

Con eso, Mikey solamente suspiro suavemente, su otra mano lo mantenía tocando de su cintura mientras miraba en como el de morado suspiraba entre cortado y gemía suave.

Dolía, pero a la vez le gustaba, era una sensación que no tenía claro si era para que lo disfrutara.

Pero estaba seguro que no quería que el menor se detuviera.

Al adentrar el segundo dedo, comenzó a mover ambos del ritmo más lento que pudiese hacer, cerrando sus ojos mientras suspiraba al momento que sentía la entrada del mayor siendo más abierta, causando que los lentos movimientos fueran acelerando un poco.

Donatello solo iba moderando un poco sus gemidos, pues realmente, de poco a poco se iba sintiendo demasiado bien al tener los dedos del otro dentro suyo, por eso trataba de no gemir, pues siendo de placer o dolor, aumentaba su volumen al gemir.

Aunque sabia el por que evitaba sus gemidos, Michelangelo no quería que siguiera evitándolo, por eso y removió un poco más sus dedos, tocando en un punto que no había tocado antes.

-¡Ah! -Donatello soltó, mordiéndose su labio mientras miraba de reojo y con los ojos entre abiertos al de naranja.

-Lo siento, era necesario -Rió con algo de ternura ante aquello.

-¡S-Serás idio...! -Sin embargo, de golpe sintió que el menor retiraba sus dedos del interior del otro, causando que casi volteara la cabeza, hasta que sintió que este lo acostara en posición al más estilo "perro", mientras sus caderas estaban alzadas, directamente hacia la entrada que estaba abierta- M-Mikey...

-Estoy... de-demasiado excitado -Tomo con ambas manos las caderas del mayor- Por favor, no me pidas que pare, por que no...

-Y-Yo no dije nada -Dijo con algo de firmeza, mirando hacia al frente, mientras sus manos iban tomando las sabanas- Só-Sólo se gentil..

-Dudo que pueda serlo.

-¿Có-Cómo que...? ¡AH! -Sintió una lenta penetración, mordiéndose sus labios mientras apretaba un poco las sabanas de la cama.

-Oh... Cielos... -Suspiro profundo cuando empezaba a adentrar poco a poco su miembro por completo- D, o es que mi pequeño no es tan pequeño, o es que estás muy apretado de lo que me imaginaba.

-¡D-Deja de decir tanta...! ¡Ah!... Aahh... ¡M-Mikey!...

-Ah, ya entro todo -Suspiro aliviado, quedándose quieto un poco- Donnie... Lo siento, pe-pero ya no puedo tener tanta paciencia... -Sin más que decir, abrazo al de morado por detrás, sus brazos iban alrededor de su cintura mientras iba moviéndose un poco rápido.

-Ngh...agh...Aahh...A-Aahh... -Donatello trataba de no gemir tanto, su mirada estaba baja mientras casi a rasguños iba deshaciendo la tela de las sabanas.

Michelangelo suspiraba, jadeaba mientras maldecía un poco por lo placentero que sentía al estar por fin dentro de su hermano. Siempre lo ansió, ahora estaba pasando, casi no lo podía creer.

Donnie por su parte disfrutaba, también estaba que explotaba de placer, en como aquel miembro iba de entrada a salida, casi dando de golpe a golpe las caderas del menor hacia su trasero, le encantaba.

-M-Mik... ¡Mi-Michelangelo!.. ¡M-MÁS!... -Por un lado, dejo lo que era la resistencia de gemir, quería que el otro supiera que lo disfrutaba, y que estaba dispuesto a recibir más.

-Do-Donatello... Ngh... -Se fue acercando al cuello del mayor para lamer su cuello, aun resistiendo A morderle, y lo que iba de sus movimientos, fue acelerando a más que comenzó a dar embestidas fuertes.

-¡Ah!... ¡A-Así!... ¡Ah!... Ah ¡Más!...

-D-Don... -Susurro su nombre entre lamidas, ahora el queriendo evitar aquellos gemidos que aunque eran música para sus oídos, no quería que nadie más escuchara, por lo que se obligo a meterle un dedo a su boca, sintiendo que de repente este empezaba a morderle un poco, casi sacandole sangre, pero se resistió.

Como fue pasando los minutos, casi más de horas largas, ambas tortugas no se les acababa las energías, Donatello pidiendo entre pequeños gemidos que fuera a más, mientras Michelangelo iba acelerando a su pedido.

Se les fue obligados a cambiar de posición, Michelangelo había volteado a Donatello mientras que este automáticamente iba abrazando la cintura del menor con ambas piernas, mientras sus brazos iban enganchados en el cuello del menor, haciendo que este último posicionara su rostro en el hombro del mayor, apoyando sus brazos en los costados, sin tener una pausa alguna en sus embestidas.

-Te..Amo... -Susurro el menor aun sin parar sus embestidas- Te amo... Te...A-Amo demasiad...Dona..tello..

-¡A-Ah! -Michelangelo no esperaba respuesta, más solo quería más gemidos obtenidos del otro- ¡Ah!... ¡Aahh..! M-Michelangelo... Y-Ya casi...

-Ha-Hagamoslo juntos... Ah... ¡Do-Donnie...! -Apreto la sabana mientras embestía aun más fuerte.

-¡Ah!... ¡M-MICHELANGELO! -Cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió las embestidas fuertes Y su miembro correrse, causando que el otro terminara de embestir cuando se corrió dentro del mayor.

-¡Donatello! -Gimió cuando detuvo las embestidas al haberse corrido por completo.

Al acabar, Michelangelo fue saliendo con lentitud del interior del mayor, tirándose encima suyo algo agitado, mirando de reojo a este ya caído en el sueño, pues se encontraba totalmente dormido.

Este solamente sonrió y quedo a un lado para dormir igualmente, aunque... por un momento el pensamiento le evito.

 _"¡¿Qué...acaba...de...PASAR?!"._

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias por su espera y ojala les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :)**

 **Lamento si esta vez algo un poco más seria (si es que lo notaron) pero hoy fue uno de los días en los que no fueron los mejores, me enoje por babosadas, por razones personales, por criticas que nada que ver con esto, pero aun así, tenía un coraje que tenía que tragarme solo para terminar este capítulo que ya llevaba días escribiéndolo xDDD.**

 **Vuelvo a decir, gracias por la espera.**

 **El próximo capítulo será algo más interesante, se comenzara las cosas intensas :3**

 **Ya veremos si Mikey se quedara con Donnie, o quien sabe.. tal vez no e.e**

 **Eso lo descubrirán conforme pase los capítulos xDDD.**

 **Nos leemos luego nwn/**


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Yo gane! ¿O No?

**Muy buenos días lectores :D**

 **Antes que nada, pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, y de verdad que la escuela si me mantiene ocupada, y más cuando soy la jefa de mi grupo, eso me da mucho más responsabilidad en la prepa xD.**

 **También si este capítulo les pareció algo… Bleh.**

 **Pero ahora sí, trataré de publicar lo más seguido posible uvu.**

 **Bueno, ojala les guste :3**

 _ ***~Capítulo 7: ¡Yo gane!, ¿O No?~***_

Una canción muy escuchada seguidamente acaba de aparecer, causando que la tortuga de bandana morada despertara aún adormilado, mientras abría un poco sus ojos, éste tomaba el aparato para apagarlo, mirando de pasada la hora que era.

Al momento de mirar la hora, igual recordó que el entrenamiento empezaba un poco más tarde, por lo que sonrió, sin embargo, quería aprovechar ese tiempo para ir a desayunar y trabajar un poco en su laboratorio.

Pero al intento de levantarse...

-¡GHA! –Quejó, un tremendo dolor apareció en sus caderas.

Al haber sentido eso, solamente se quedó quieto, pues realmente le dolía con solo tratar de sentarse en la cama- ¿P-Pero que demo...?.

Y Ahora que este recordaba, si mal no le falló la memoria, no había pasado la noche en su propia habitación- Ahora que recuerdo… Yo pasé la noche en…en…

Antes de terminar de hablar, su mano iba nerviosamente en la mesita de noche, donde sintió una hoja con algo escrito, tomándolo con ambas manos y leyendo lo que decía.

" _Donnie, lamento si te llevé sin permiso a tu habitación, pero es que no podía dejar que alguien nos viera, después de lo de anoche, podría haber sospechas._

 _Bueno, no sé si tú te acuerdes, pero yo sí, y realmente fue una de las noches más inolvidables de mi vida!_

 _Bueno, lo mejor es que no se lo digamos a nadie lo que paso, creo que hasta que aclaremos esto tú y yo._

 _Nos vemos en el entrenamiento!_

 _-Mikey._

 _PD: Por si las dudas, asegura que no tengas marcas en el cuerpo!"_

Después de haber leído lo último, rápidamente se checó los brazos, las piernas, todo el cuerpo, por suerte, no tenía marcas en ninguna parte.

-Cielos… -se cubrió su boca- E-Entonces, todo… todo f-fue real…

Tomó una almohada para cubrirse su rostro por completo, estaba algo avergonzado, recordando en como actuó anoche con el de naranja.

-¡N-No lo puedo creer! –Gritó- Mikey e-está enamorado de mí, p-pero… creo que hacerlo con el no fue una buena acción, ¿o si? –Se preguntó mientras separaba la almohada de su rostro- N-No sé que hacer ahora.

El de morado solamente intentó cuidadosamente sentarse en la cama, sin embargo, al lograrlo, sintió un enorme dolor que lo dejo por completo quieto.

-¿Qué haré ahora?, ¿Le corresponderé?, es decir… después de haberlo hecho con él, eso sería lo lógico, seguro… Si no, me consideraría por completo puto –trago saliva con el ceño fruncido- Pero… el problema no es corresponderle, si no que… como se lo tomarían mis hermanos… Splinter… Tim…

Suspiro con algo de inseguridad, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez haberse acostado con su hermanito, no era una buena idea- Donatello, eres una verdadera puta~

Al momento de que miró la hora, realmente solo se atrevió a levantarse con cuidado de la cama, su estómago rugía, tenía hambre, pero era eso contra el dolor de su trasero, y realmente no sabía que era más fuerte en ese momento.

-Ahora como le haré para entrenar… Gh! –Cuando comenzó a caminar, se apoyaba de las paredes para no caer, llorando internamente mientras caminaba de poco a poco.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Leonardo en la cocina, preparando un desayuno para todos, con una sonrisa consigo, pues realmente sabía que preparar para 'alguien especial'- Lo bueno que Mikey aún no a despertado, hoy me toca de complacer a Donnie con su desayuno –se dijo mientras daba algunos toques al desayuno para terminar.

Mientras en ese momento, entraba el de morado en quejas a la cocina, sin fijar que se encontraba Leo, y al mirarlo, intento dar media vuelta para irse, pero…

-¡Oh Donnie!, buenos días, bien que despiertas en un buen momento, estoy preparando el desayuno –Dijo con una sonrisa al mirar al de morado.

-Oh, Buenos días Leo –dijo con sonrisa nerviosa la tortuga esbelta, acercándose a la mesa, rápidamente sujetándose de la silla sin que el otro lo mirara, y sentándose con cuidado- Gh…

-Preparé un Omellette, y mira que al tuyo le puse ingredientes que sé que te gustarían _"Seguro y mis esfuerzos a la cocina valen la pena"_ –Pensó seguro el de azul.

-Oh, gracias Leo –agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras miraba que este le daba el plato con el Omellette que a su vista y olor, era delicioso, tomó un cubierto y probó un poco- Mh! Está delicioso~.

-¡Me alegra que te gustara! –Comento con felicidad- a este paso que voy siguiendo, sabré preparar la comida como Mikey.

-Seguro que si –animo- _"Me pregunto, ¿Por qué se abra animado a saber cocinar?"_ –Pensó mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca.

Por como iba pasando los minutos, segundos, Donatello había terminado antes que Leo, dando una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras miraba su plato sucio, y pensando, ¿Cómo hacerle para pararse sin que el otro notara su dolor?.

Donatello quedo pensativo un poco, algo nervioso, mientras Leo lo miraba de reojo, casi terminando, soltó un suspiro acompañado con una sonrisa- Don, deja tu plato, lavaré yo.

-¡N-No es eso!, es que… Tengo cosas que…

-Por eso mismo, quiero ahorrarte el tiempo, ve a lo que tengas que hacer.

El de morado solo sonrió, mientras dejaba un lado el plato y se levantaba, aunque inconscientemente había dado una acción rápida que le dolió, aunque no quejo, salvo que se le re-saltó una venita en su frente, queriendo aguantarlo-… Iré a casa de Timothy.

-¿Timothy? _"¿De nuevo el?"_ –Pensó algo molesto.

-S-Sí, no te preocupes, llegaré antes del entrenamiento! –Dijo mientras caminaba, pero al tercer paso, cayó.

-¡Donnie!, ¿E-Estas…?

-¡Sí estoy bien! –Dijo mientras se levantaba- nos vemos –y así reinició su caminar.

Leonardo se quedó algo pensativo, para cuando al terminar de comer, tomo ambos platos para empezar a lavarlos.

Aunque siguió pensando muchas cosas, ¿Por qué Don siempre pasa tiempo con Tim?, ¿Por qué actuó algo nervioso?, tampoco es que no hubiese sabido los nervios que trataba de ocultar el de morado, lo conocía tan bien, sabía que estaba nervioso, ¿Y Por qué tan de repente tropezó?.

-Buenos días bobonardo –En eso entró la tortuga de rojo, sentándose en una silla mientras bostezaba- Aaaawwhh, que noche~.

Ante ese comentario, el de azul quedo con los ojos abiertos, y recordando lo que estaba pensando en un instante, sobre Donnie.

-Oye, si quieres lavo ropa hoy, tengo que lavar una sábana…

-¿¡S-Sabana!? –Pregunto en alto, volteando a mirar al de rojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, si quieres no –Comento con molestia- pero al menos déjame lavar primero la sabana...

-¡¿DIME QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE AYER?! –En eso se le acerco amenazantemente, cosa que al otro le sorprendió, pero sin asustarle en lo absoluto.

-¿A T-Ti que moscas te picaron?, No te incumbe lo que me…

-¡¿Qué acaso no quieres que sepa que te acostaste con Donatello?! ¿¡Eso quieres ocultarme, Raphael!? –Tomó del brazo al de rojo con demasiada furia.

El de rojo solo quedo algo impresionado por lo que acaba de comentar el de azul, sin embargo, se zafó del su agarre- E-Escucha Leo, esta bien que tenga mis sueños húmedos, pero…

-¿Estás tratando de negarme algo que ya descubrí?.

-Estoy tratando de decirte que mis sueños no son tan reales como para que en serio se halla cumplido mi sueño de estar en la cama con Donnie –Alzo una ceja con molestia.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¡Admíteme que te acostaste con Donnie!

-¡Que no lo hice!

-¡Deja de mentir!

-¡Y tú deja de imaginarte cosas que no son!

-¡OIGAN! –Aquel grito hizo a los dos hermanos mirar hacia quien era, que se trataba de Michelangelo- Desde mi habitación se oyen sus gritos, ¿Qué sucede?.

-¡Que el intrépido líder está empezando a imaginarse tonterías! –Reprochó Raphael mientras hacía extraños movimientos con las manos en signo de locura.

-Ho Raphael, a mi me negaras todo, pero dile a Mikey lo que has hecho, ¡Anda! –Le empujó un poco, cosa que le molesto al de rojo- Dile la razón por la que Donnie no podía caminar…

-¿Caminar? –En eso el de naranja retrocedió un poco, mirando como ambos mayores se mataban con la mirada.

-¿No será que te estás tratando de encubrir a ti mismo culpándome a mi de que a Donnie le duela el trasero?... –En eso, abrió los ojos con pensar un poco lo que acaba de decir, y después, recargo a Leo bruscamente a la pared- ¡Maldito idiota!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-¡Y-Yo no hice nada! –Dijo mientras trataba de alejar al de rojo- ¡¿Por qué me culpas de algo que OBVIAMENTE tú hiciste?!

-¡Yo no fui!, Pero te aseguro que te partiré la cara, ¡Donnie es mío!

-¡Ja! ¡Admites que te lo cogiste! –El de azul dijo con molestia.

-¡Tú lo hiciste!

- _"Es increíble que hasta con eso se peleen"_ –Pensó mientras abría el congelador, mirando a su gatito helado- ¿D-Debería decirles Kitty?.

El gato solo maulló con una ceja alzada, Michelangelo suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta del congelador.

-¡Eres un completo pervertido! –Acuso Leonardo.

-¡Mira quién habla! –Comento en furia Raphael.

-Oigan, chicos…

-¡Tú te violaste a Donatello!

-¡Yo no sería capaz!, ¡DEJA DE CULPARME DE ALGO QUE NO HICE SI NO TÚ! ¡PEDAZO DE..!

-¡NINGUNO FUE!, ¿¡BIEN!? –Grito el de naranja, haciendo llamar la atención de los mayores.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, enano?

-¿Qué cosas dices Mikey?

-Que Donnie no está inválido por culpa de nadie… -Calló, no estaba seguro de decir la verdad.

Leonardo miro seriamente al de pecas, acercándose cuando Raphael lo soltó, mientras se puso de frente de este, hasta acorralarlo a la mesa- Mikey… ¿Dime qué demonios te hizo Rapha para que dijeras eso?

-¡¿P-PERO QUE COÑOS CONTIGO?! –Grito alterado y enfadado el de rojo, Mikey sólo suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Mikey, no te quedes callado, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho Rapha, puedes decir…

-¡Que no fue nadie!, ¡Fui yo!... –Y después de eso, cubrió su boca algo

-… ¡¿Qué?! –Ambos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas, el menor solo bajo la mirada con demasiada vergüenza.

-Yo… -Trago saliva- Yo y Donnie… N-Nos acostamos… Anoche…

Leonardo no podía creer lo que oía, en cambio Raphael, solamente empezó a sentir la sangre arderle, cosa que el de naranja notó y solamente tembló un poco.

-Mik…

-¡Maldito enano! –Rapha empujó al menor, haciendo que este cayera contra el refrigerador.

-¡Raphael, espera! –Leonardo sujetó al de rojo de los hombros, tratando de evitar que le diera golpes más fuertes.

-¡P-Por favor no me lastimes! –Chilló agudamente el menor, mirando con temor a su hermano que casi y rojo de la furia estaba.

-¿¡Cómo jodidos pudiste!? –Grito aun sujetado por el de azul- ¡Se supone que yo sería la primera vez de Donnie!, ¡NO TÚ! ¡Maldito…!

-¡Rapha, ya basta! –Comenzó a arrastrar a la tortuga furiosa lejos del de naranja- ¡No puedes cometer algo malo!

-¡¿CÓMO TU PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO?!, ¿¡QUÉ NO ESTABAS MOLESTO POR LO MISMO, PERO CONMIGO!? –Lo miro algo molesto y extrañado.

-¡Es que tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa! –Grito con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Y Qué tu no lo eres?!

-Por lo menos tengo algo que se llama AUTO-CONTROL.

-Mira, pedazo de mier…

-¡Oigan! –Llamo la atención de ambos mayores- S-Sigo aquí…

-Ah, gracias por recordármelo –Y en eso alzo el puño para golpear al menor, pero fue evitado por el de azul.

-Rapha –Lo miro serio, mientras miraba a Mikey- Creo que sabes que estas en graves problemas, ¿No es así, Mikey?

-Además, con haberte acostado con Donnie, te hace perder la apuesta –Suspiro el de rojo.

-Gh… -El menor bajo la mirada- Ni siquiera me han escuchado por completo…

-¿Qué más quieres restregarnos a la cara, enano?, Ya obtuviste lo que querías, pero perdiste la apuesta, no puedes hacer nada más para que Donnie te ame –Le reprochó el de rojo, haciendo molestar un poco al menor.

-Rapha tiene razón, la reglas eran…

-La regla 3 era, si mal no recuerdo –Pensó un poco el de pecas- Uhm… Si, era que NO se permitía toques, besos, ni violaciones de parte de ninguno de nosotros.

-Correcto –Leo sonrió de lado- ¿Que tienes que decirme al respecto?.

-Que no hice ninguna de esas cosas –Confeso el menor, dejando a ambos mayores confundidos.

-Je… Deja de decir tonterías –Hablo Raphael- Te acostaste con el.

-Sí, pero no lo viole~

-Ah… -Leonardo quedo sin palabras por un momento, hasta que hablo el de rojo.

-Pero lo besaste, tocaste, eso cuenta y te hace perdedor~

-Uhm… -Mikey suspiro- aunque no lo crean, él me sedujo.

-… ¡¿QUÉ?! –Ambos se quedaron boqui-abiertos.

-Así es, aunque tengo que decirles todo –Por fin pudo ponerse de pie y mirar a sus hermanos- Anoche me le declaré, pero antes de que me dijera una respuesta, me fui corriendo a mi habitación, luego el fue a donde yo, y en eso empezamos a hablar, le dije cuando y cuanto lo amaba, y pues… el me beso, me sedujo y… Paso lo que paso –Sonrió ante recordar lo último, haciendo que el de rojo se molestara y le diera un golpe leve en su cabeza- ¡Auch!

-¡Idiota! –Miro al de azul- Leo, ¡Dí algo!, ¡aun así no debe contar, el rompió la regla 3! -Reprochaba el de rojo como niño pequeño, haciendo que el de azul lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

Leo suspiro, después se acercó a Mikey- ¿No me estarás diciendo mentiras Mikey?.

-¿Qué clase de enamorado sería alguien que dice mentiras sobre el chico que ama? –Pregunto inocentemente, haciendo que Leo y Rapha se quedaran mirando al menor algo sorprendidos, y en eso, Leo suspiro.

-Bien, entonces no has roto ninguna regla, en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?! ¡En serio!, ¿¡Cómo coños el puede…!?

-Donnie lo sedujo, eso significa que Mikey no hizo nada, cayó en tentación y no pudo contenerse.

-¡P-Pero eso cuenta como las dos primeras! ¡Lo beso!, ¡Lo toco! –Lo sujeto de los hombros y empezó a agitarlo con desesperación- ¡Leo, por favor! ¡Se acostó con MI Nerd!

-Basta Raphael –Alejo al de rojo- Donnie no es de nadie, por ahora…

-Bueno, se puede decir que yo fui la primera vez de D, así que en algo, el fue…

-Grrr –Gruño el de rojo, dándole una mirada asesina al de naranja, haciendo que se callara.

-So-Solo decía… -Dijo mientras tragaba saliva- C-Creo que iré a ver a Leatherhead antes de entrenar… ¡N-Nos vemos! –Despidió para así salir rápidamente de la cocina.

-¿Ya te calmaste? –Pregunto Leo al mirar que solo quedaban él y el de Rojo.

-¿Cómo calmarme si el chico que amo ya tuvo su primera vez con alguien que no soy yo?, ¡y encima fue CON MI HERMANO MENOR! –Golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

-Donnie también es tu hermano menor.

-¡Es distinto! –Defendió Raphael- A propósito, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Donnie?, fue a ver a… -Suspiro con brusquedad- Timothy.

-¿Celos temerario Líder? –Burlo el de rojo.

-¿Qué acaso tu no los sentirías?

-¿En serio?, ¿Donnie con alguien como el gordo de Timothy?, No me hagas reír –Comento con una sonrisa burlona- Anda, dime que hay de desayunar.

Leonardo solo se limitó a decirle de cosas, regresando a la estufa y preparar otros Omellettes, de tanto coraje le dio hambre.

En otra parte, estaba un chico subido de peso recostado en su cama, aun dormido, sin embargo, aquello no duró tanto, pues en la ventana se oyeron golpes, como si fuesen tocando, lo que hizo que el chico humano se molestara, atreviéndose a interferir en su sueño y yendo a donde la ventana, abriéndola, pero no mirando a nadie en la misma, hasta que…

-Boo~

-¡GYA! –Timothy sobresaltó, y al ver de donde provino ese ruido, gruño un poco- ¿Donatello?

-Buenos días Tim, te traje el desayuno de hoy –Dijo mientras le daba una barra de fresa- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Oh si, de hecho… ¡Aun no era mi hora de levantarme! –Grito en bajo el humano- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Sábado, no te hagas el tonto que se que esos días son tus favoritos –Rió un poco.

-No era por eso –Suspiro- Y Sí, hoy es sábado, ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?

-¿Qué no hay escuela?-

-¡Exacto!, Osea… ¡Timothy se levanta hasta la hora que quiera!, ¡Nada lo despertara! ¡Absolutamente NADA! ¡Regrese más tarde! –Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, hasta que Donnie usó su Bo para impedirlo.

-Tim, podrás dormir en toda la tarde, pero… En serio te necesito! –Lo miro algo preocupado- Tengo un problema…

-¿No pueden esperar tus problemas después de mi siesta?

-¡Timothy!

-Está bien, está bien –Dijo con pesadez- ¿Qué pasa?

-Para empezar –Bajo la mirada sonrojado- ¿Me dejas pasar?, Me duele la… las ca-caderas.

Timothy solo abrió los ojos por completo- Ok, ¿Qué cosas locas tomaste ayer?, con eso hasta me quitaste el sueño –Dijo seriamente y dejo pasar al de morado, cerrando la ventana.

-Es algo serio, de verdad… Ni yo sé que hice –Dijo apenado.

-Bien, hay que calmarnos un poco –suspiro- Cuenta que paso.

-Bueno, pues… -Jugó un poco con sus dedos- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mis hermanos se comportaban diferente conmigo?.

-Si –Asintió este.

-Pues, anoche que estaba reparando algo, Mikey se quedó conmigo y, pues quise saber el por que él era así conmigo –suspiro- y bueno… el termino confesándome que… Q-Que me amaba.

-..¡¿EH?! –Timothy quedó asombrado y sin creerlo- ¿E-Estas hablando en serio Donnie?, es decir… es tu hermano…

-¡Lo se! ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? –Cubrió su rostro sonrojado- Y eso no es todo…

-Ay no –El humano trago saliva- ¿Q-Qué más pasó?

-… No creo que haya reaccionado de la buena manera –Bajo la mirada bastante rojo- L-Lo bese!, Lo bese muchas veces hasta que…

-No…

-Sí… -Timothy retrocedió asustado- M-Me acosté con el…

-… -Suspirando con pesadez, el humano se recargo en la pared, chocando su cabeza contra la pared- Ay, Donnie, Donnie, Donnie…

-S-Se que no fue lo correcto… Tal vez… -Trago saliva, captando la atención de Timothy.

-Escucha Donnie, yo… realmente no se como responderte a esto, en serio… es que… -Se toco la cabeza- No me esperaba esto de ti…

-P-Piensas que soy una puta, ¿Verdad? –Desvió su mirada.

-¡¿E-Eh?!, ¡O-Oye no!, ¡No es eso! –Este se le acercó un poco- Nada de eso, Don.

-¡P-Pero si lo soy! –Reprochó demasiado avergonzado.

-No, escucha –Lo sujeto de los hombros- Sé que fue algo que realmente no esperabas, pero bueno… De una u otra forma dejarías de ser virgen.

Ante eso, Donatello le dio un gran golpe al humano.

-¡GAH!

-¡N-NO ES GRACIOSO!, ¡Esto es serio Timothy!.

-Haber Donatello –Lo miro, acariciando donde fue golpeado- ¿Tu lo amas o no?, y sabes que me refiero a que si es amor que va más allá de la de hermanos.

-P-Pues… realmente no lo se, pero… -Suspiro- No se a como responder a eso, M-Mikey es mi hermanito, y lo quiero, pero…

-Pero, no lo amas.

-Ya dije que no lo se, no estoy seguro –Se recostó en la cama lentamente- Pero quisiera saber…

-Bueno, ya te acostaste con el, creo que sería algo… cruel, que al final lo rechazaras.. Sólo digo.

-Pues… -El de morado suspiro- eso mismo pensé.

-Creo que… no está mal darse una oportunidad –Se recostó a su lado- Mikey es un buen ninja, una tortuga buena onda, demasiado bueno en los videojuegos –Dijo animado este- Y, ahora que recuerdo, cuando me decías que actuaba extraño contigo, no era tan malo, hasta decías que era más considerado al servirte y hacerte el desayuno, lo que hace verlo como un buen… Novio.

Después de lo último, el rostro de Donatello se puso de un rojo más intenso, haciendo a Timothy sonreír.

-Entonces… -Lo volteo a ver- ¿Crees que debería darle una oportunidad?

-Yo no manejo tus sentimientos, pero… creo que si le correspondieras, serías muy feliz a su lado, ¡te trataría como una princesa!

-¿Por qué precisamente princesa? –Refunfuño sonrojado.

-Por que eres delicado –Se sentó- No lo digo por ofensa, pero cuando April te rechazó, estabas que llorabas a mares, tus hermanos estaban tan preocupados, al igual que yo…

Ahora que el humano le mencionaba eso, este realmente se puso a pensar en aquella vez, y fue cierto, ante el rechazo de April O'Neil, Donatello duró algunos días con tanta depresión, que con el paso del tiempo y con ayuda de sus hermanos y de Timothy, se fue disminuyendo, Ahora sin problema, aceptaba que la chica quería a Casey Jones.

Fue una etapa que realmente no quisiera volver a pasar.

Pero ahora la cosa era diferente, alguien realmente lo quería, Mikey lo amaba, Mikey le demostró todo su amor anoche, en unas solas caricias, besos y abrazos.

Estaba demasiado agradecido, agradecido a ser amado.

Y después de pensárselo un poco, no estaría mal, en intentar algo con su hermanito.

Por que de que el se lo merecía, lo merecía.

O eso pensaba Donatello.

-Tim… -Miro al humano- Si yo accediera a estar con Mikey, ¿Qué pensarías u opinarías al respecto?

-¿Yo? –Timothy miro el techo, abrió la envoltura en donde viene la barra, comenzándosela a comer, pensando un poco hasta que- Pues… Si tú eres feliz con el, entonces eso a mí me hace feliz~

Donatello sonrió con un pequeño rubor- Gracias Tim~

-No hay de que agradecer, siempre te apoyaré Don.

Y Así, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, para así, Tim dándole un pedazo de la barra al otro.

Después de unas horas, Donatello había regresado justo antes del entrenamiento, aunque este mismo le excuso a su sensei que no entrenaría por dolor de tobillo, haciendo que el sensei solo aceptara que tenía que reposar en cama, entrenando con sus otros hijos.

Los otros tres hermanos supieron lo del suceso, así que solamente se quedaron callados más solo asentir y entrenar a lo que les indicara su maestro.

- _"No me importa si se lo abra cogido, tsk! Eso no significará nada, me prometí que ese nerd sería mío… y así será~"_ –Pensaba Raphael durante todo el entrenamiento.

- _"Mikey abra obtenido algo valioso, pero aun el corazón de Donnie sigue sin dueño, así que lucharé más para ganarmelo~"_ –Pensó Leonardo mientras entrenaba con Raphael.

- _"Donnie, ya estoy en un paso más contigo… aunque se puede decir que demasiado… oh, pero no importa, si aún tengo que esforzarme más para que estés a mi lado, que así sea"_ –Positivamente pensó Mikey, sentado mientras observaba a sus hermanos entrenar primero.

Mientras, en la habitación del de morado, se encontraba este mismo acostado en su cama, mientras miraba el techo.

- _"Mikey…. Estoy considerando demasiado en darte una oportunidad…"_ –Pensó con una sonrisa, acompañado de un pequeño rubor.

 **Y Esto sería todo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ahora las cosas se ponen más difíciles, pues verán que Raph y Leo no le dejarán el camino libre a Mikey x'DDDD.**

 **Así que, eso explica que aún falta para descubrir quien se ganará el corazón de Donnie~**

 **Igual, ¡Hagan sus apuestas! (?).**

 **Okya.**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Asegurando mi victoria

**Creo que será la misma excusa, así que no es necesario decir que fue por culpa de la escuela, ¿No?.**

 **En serio, pido una gran disculpa por tardar, solo que hoy en día me es difícil escribir el fic.**

 **Pero es eso o que lo cancele, y sé que me matarían por hacerlo :U**

 **Okya, tampoco quisiera hacerlo, este fanfic de verdad me entretiene mucho escribirlo D:**

 **Por eso no lo cancelo, alégrense Xd.**

 **Pero comprendan que a una no le llegan de volada las ideas para los capítulos :'C**

 **Igual, trato de dar mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Ok, dejaré de hablar y les dejo lo siguiente.**

 **ANTES DE LEER, ACLARACIONES:**

 **-Esto "['…']" es como hacer que es la otra vía telefónica, así para que comprendan cuando lleguen a verlo xD.**

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo :)**

 _*~Capítulo 8: Asegurando mi victoria~*_

-¿Donnie?, ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto la tortuga de bandana roja, mientras miraba desde la puerta de la habitación que el de morado se encontraba recostado en su cama.

-Oh, sí, pasa Raph –Asintiendo, el de morado se sentó en la cama, ahora pudiendo soportar lo que era el dolor en su trasero, tratando de no verse adolorido- ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

-Oh, a mi nada, pero vine a dejarte un poco de pizza que ordenamos –Dejo el plato en la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama del de morado.

-Gracias Raph –Sonrió este con ternura, haciendo que Raphael sintiera su corazón latir a segundos- Oye, ¿Y Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento hoy?.

-Ya sabes, pff.. Como siempre de aburrido, pero bueno –Se sentó a un costado de la cama- ¿Cómo es que te caíste tan de repente?, ¿Cuándo fue?.

-Oh, bueno… -La tortuga esbelta desvió la mirada un poco- P-Pues… só-sólo me caí… hace… hace poquito, ¡Ahora de hecho! –Lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa- Cuando regresaba de la casa de Tim, tropecé al momento de saltar de edificio en edificio, y pues…así paso.

La tortuga roja alzo una cejo, lo que hizo que el quelonio de morado tragara saliva, tal vez y no se la creía.

Sin embargo, Raphael sólo suspiro y miro a los ojos del otro- Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Eso alivio por dentro a Donatello.

-" _Tsk, cómo si no supiera que no puedes caminar por que te duele el maldito trasero por acostarte con el enano ese"_ –Quejo en sus pensamientos el de rojo.

-Bueno, gracias por la pizza –Agradecía la tortuga genia, tomando un trozo de pizza mientras la comía un poco.

-No hay de que, sabes que necesitas comer, y con ese dolor no puedes moverte –Se levanta de su cama- Uno tiene que estar al pendiente de ti.

- _"Ojala Mikey pueda venir a verme, así puedo aclarar las cosas con él"_ –Puso en sus pensamientos con una gran sonrisa acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que Raphael había notado, haciéndolo enojar, pues con aquella imagen de la tortuga esbelta, sabía que pensaba en algo relacionado con Mikey.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera, Raph… -El de rojo volteo a mirarlo- Si Mikey no está ocupado, ¿Puedes decirle que venga a verme, por fa…?

-Está limpiando el dojo, no puede –Dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo al de morado, salió, cerrando la puerta, dejando a un Donnie algo extrañado, pero solo se recostó.

-Necesito hablar pronto con él -Se dijo con una sonrisa, comiendo pizza mientras miraba el techo.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Cómo jodidos le haré para que deje esa idea que está enamorado de Mikey?! –Se gritaba a sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en el sillón- ¡Es obvio que piensa en el! ¡¿Por qué más preguntaría por el?!

El de rojo estaba más que arde de celos y furia, buscaba algo para golpear, y su saco ya estaba más gastado.

-Ese enano… -Susurro con desprecio- Cuando lo vea, ¡Le juro que le voy a…!

-Wow, ¿A Quién vamos a apalear hoy? –Pregunto una voz en su espalda, haciendo que el de rojo se quedara quieto, volteando a ver y afirmando que aquella voz provenía de su mejor amigo, Slash.

-Vaya, vienes en el momento menos indicado amigo –Quejo con frustración.

-Oh, querras decir en el momento MÁS indicado Raph –Dijo en burla, sentándose en el sofá con este.

-Sí, bueno… -Suspiro con pesadez- ¿Y Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, solo quería verte, ¿Qué no puedo ver a mi gran amigo de vez en cuando? –Abrazándolo por el cuello.

-...¿No querías estar de nuevo presente mientras el doctor y Pete estaban...?-

-¡No termines! –Raphael sólo rió.

-Oye –Se alejó un poco del más grande- ¿Y Leatherhead?.

-Estaba dormido –Suspiro profundo- Pero ese tiene el sueño muy pesado, ¡Ya van como dos veces que el Dr. Rockwell y Pete hacen de las suyas y no le a afectado a el!

-... Eso es tener un gran sueño pesado.

-Y Qué lo digas –Dijo con pesadez.

-Jajaja, que pena por ti Slash –Comenzó a reír un poco.

-Oh mira, ahora estás sonriente, aunque sea burlándote de mi, pero algo es algo –Sonrió de igual forma- Aunque no se que fue lo que te dio de mal humor.

-Es que… -Suspiro con pesadez- Se supone que no debo decirte.

-¿Por qué?.

-Son… por decir, las 'Reglas' –Dijo entre comillas.

-No me vengas con eso –Rió en burla- Tú nunca sigues las reglas, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?.

-Por que la situación es seria –Dijo con seriedad.

-Donatello es impresionante… Como deja a los chicos como idiotas, y tú si que estás actuando como uno.

-¡Espera! –Calló al otro- ¿C-Cómo sabes que… se trata de…?

-No hay nada más importante para ti en estos momentos más que el, además, se nota que andas en las nubes por el –Alzo una ceja, Raphael se puso colorido ante eso- Pero tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Pues, mis hermanos ya lo saben –Comento el de rojo- Y, Aparte… Hicimos una apuesta por el.

-¿Apuesta a ver quien gana a Donatello?, Espera… -Se puso a pensar un poco- Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ellos también están interesados en el?.

-Exacto, ¿Ves que problema tengo? –Dijo con enfado mientras recargaba la cabeza por atrás- ¡Encima Mikey ya se lo cogió!, Y Ahora Donnie quiere algo con el.

-Oh… entonces, ¿Ya sabe sus sentimientos?, y.. ¿También los tuyos y los de Leonardo?

-Oh, no –Lo volvió a mirar- El no tiene idea de que Leo y yo también nos morimos por el.

-Eso es tan interesante…-Dijo en susurro la tortuga grande, llamando la atención del otro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues… -Slash se puso a pensar un poco- Sí el no sabe lo que sientes por el, deberías decírselo.

-¿¡Crees que es demasiado fácil!? –Se levanto exaltado el menor- ¡Si pudiese ser así de sencillo, ya lo abría hecho!

-Sólo decía… -Slash alzo una ceja- Pero si no te apresuras, Michelangelo te lo ganará por completo y será demasiado tarde.

-Ya se, ¡YA SE! –Comento fastidiado- Sé que si no pienso en algo rápido, Mikey ya estará planeando en como seguir su plan de conquista, que para el no le falta mucho.

-Uh… -Pensó un poco- Bueno, puedes tratar de evitar que este se acerque a Donatello.

-¿Cómo?.

-No se, excusándole cualquier cosa, o que Donatello no se acerque a el, algo se te ocurrirá Raphael –Este le toco el hombro, brindándole ánimo- Sí quieres tomar mi consejo, te aconsejo que planees algo bueno para declarártele a Donatello, que no creo que sea demasiado difícil, claro… date tu tiempo, pero no tanto, en estos días debes de tener ya el valor de confesártele.

El de rojo se puso a pensar un poco, mientras asentía lentamente y sonreía- Tienes razón Slash, me le declararé lo antes posible!

-Así se habla amigo.

Antes de decir otra cosa, el t-phone de Raphael sonó, mirando que provenía del número del departamento de Kurtzman- ¿Bueno? _...['…']_ Oh, sí –Separó su celular- Es Leatherhead, quiere hablar contigo.

-Haber…-Este tomó el celular y contesto- Leatherhead, Yo… _['…']_ Oye… ¡O-Oye de que habla…! _['…']_ ¡Oye!..., _['…']_ , N-No… ¡Claro que no iré hacia haya!... _['…']_ No… ¡Oye, Leatherhead! –Raphael alzó una ceja- ¡No iré allí! ¡No me quiero arriesgar a oír los sonidos obscenos de esos dos!... –Este sonrojó, mientras Raph reía un poco- _['…']…_ ¡Sí se cuales sonidos! ¡Por eso no estoy allí!... _['…']_ ¡Oye..!, ¡Te dije que no, con un demonio!... –El de rojo aguantaba para no reír alto- _['…']_ ¡Escucha!, ¡No iré a sacarte de ahí! ¡Arréglatelas tú mismo!... _['…']_ Yo… _['…']…_ ¡ADIOS LEATHERHEAD! –Colgó mientras aventaba el celular en el sofá- Desde ahí se escuchaban los… ¡Arggh!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AY… -Raphael te atacó de risa al momento que el otro colgó- ¡Jajajaja..!, ¿C-Cómo pueden vivir así?, Ay dios… -Respiraba tranquilamente, calmando un poco su risa- El sueño no le duró.

-O es que esos dos decidieron tomar un 'Segundo Round' –Dijo con pesadez.

-Y eso que Leatherhead duerme más de una hora –Rió al decir aquello- Pobres de ustedes.

-Deja de lamentar por nosotros, ¿quieres? –Raphael no paró su risa.

…

Y Pasó un día.

Al siguiente día, Donnie se sentía algo más aliviado de su retaguardia, pues ya no le dolía tanto y ya podía caminar bien, haciendo que se pusiera de lo más feliz, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y el día anterior no las hizo por su dolor inmenso.

Sin embargo, lo primero que se le venía a la mente, era hablar con Michelangelo, pues desde que aclaró sus pensamientos, sus ideas y sus posibles sentimientos hacia el de naranja, este no podía descansar ni tranquilizar sus emociones, realmente quería decirle que quería intentar algo con el.

Sin embargo, el entrenamiento le fue algo de impedimento a eso, aunque al final de eso, quería hablarle, aunque Leonardo se lo impidió ahora, pues requerría de ayuda de Mikey para preparar la comida, evitando que el de pecas hablara con Donnie.

- _"No quiero ser grosero, ¡¿Pero podrían dejarme a Mikey tan solo unos minutos?!"_ –Pensó con frustración el de morado, mirando en como el de azul y el menor cocinaban, este sentado en el sofá- ¿Abrá algún momento en el que pueda hablar con el? –Se comento.

Mientras en la cocina.

- _"Debo hallar forma de hablar con Donnie, cada vez y mis hermanos me andan pidiendo cosas en exceso de ayuda"_ –Pensaba el menor con una sonrisa de lado, pues trataba de disimular, no quería que Leonardo se diera cuenta que quería huir a buscar a Donnie, capaz y eso arruina sus planes.

Pensar que las cosas serían más sencillas para ambos ya que Donnie podía moverse, y Mikey siendo tan disponible a el.

Sin embargo, Donatello sentía por unos segundos que… Tal vez es el karma de no darse cuenta antes que Mikey lo quería.

Pero en no lo sabía, nunca supuso que su propio hermanito le quería, y ahora que lo sabía, este quería intentarlo con el, ser algo más que simples hermanos.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

…..

-¡Por fin terminé! –Dijo un alegre Michelangelo que salía mientras se quitaba su delantal, mirando que no se encontraba nadie en la costa, así que aprovecho para correr e ir a buscar a quien era su querido Donatello- ¡Dooooonnieeee!

Sin embargo, en lo que era entrando al lugar, se encontraba Slash recién llegando, aunque su mirada que iba dirigida hacia el menor que desde su vista iba corriendo desde lejos, suponía que iba a buscar al de morado- Tal vez Rapha necesite una mano.

…..

-Creí haber oído mi nombre –Dijo la tortuga esbelta quien recién salía del baño, mirando a los lados, si encontraba quien le había llamado- Que raro, juro de haber oído mi nom…

-Oh, ahí estas Donatello –Dijo un reciente Slash quien se acercaba a Donatello.

-Oh Slash, ¿Qué tal? –Saludo la tortuga de morado que miraba al más grande- Oye, ¿No escuchaste si alguien me hablaba?, creí haber oído mi nombre.

-Si… Eh, e-ese fui yo –Improvisó la tortuga azulada- Sí, es que… Raphael te llamaba.

-¿Raph?, ¿Qué querrá ahora? –Pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No se, solo dijo que te llamara –Contesto, mirando a Donnie comenzando a alejarse.

-Gracias Slash, nos vemos –Despidió mientras iba a donde el de rojo, dejando a la tortuga grande con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Ojala Raphael se deje de rodeos y termine confesándosele hoy mismo… -Susurro para si mismo, y antes de seguir a Donnie, miro que el menor de las tortugas llegaba.

-Oh Slash, ¿No sabes a donde fue Donnie?, Lo ando buscando pero no aparece.

-Oh, no se, yo acabo de llegar –Dijo fingiendo confusión- Tal vez esté en su habitación…

-Creo que sí –Antes de ir hacia dicho lugar- Oh, gracias de todas formas –Agradeció antes de irse.

-No hay de que…

…..

-Ok, va… -Comento el de rojo mientras suspiraba lentamente- Donnie, escucha atentamente, por que no te lo volveré a repetir –Dijo seriamente- Y-Yo… Yo te… amo, y… quisiera que tu y yo intentáramos algo, y sé que antes estabas interesado en April, y… aunque no lo sepas, ya se que quieres darle una oportunidad a Mikey, pero… ¡P-Pero también piensa en mis sentimientos!... _"Demonios, eso sonó tonto"_ –Pensó, después suspiro de nuevo- ¡Eres hermoso! Y si me aceptas, te prometo serte fiel y muy feliz de lo que me resta de mi lenta vida –Saco un gran suspiro- Entonces, ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?.

Después de decir todo eso, miro el saco de boxeo que tenía en su habitación, ahí teniendo una fotografía de el rostro de Donatello en el mismo saco.

-Creo que puede funcionar…

-¿Raph?, ¿Estás ahí? –Aquella voz que provino detrás de la puerta de su habitación, hizo que Raphael saltara del susto, rápidamente quitando la fotografía de su saco y dejándola debajo de la cama, suspirando profundo y decidió ir hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Oh, ¿Qué hay nerd? –Alzo una ceja- ¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, creo que debo preguntarte eso a ti.

-¿Eh? –Alzo aún más la ceja confundido- ¿De que hablas?.

-Pues, según Slash, me llamaste por que querías hablar conmigo –Cruzo de brazos.

-P-Pero si Slash no está… -Callo, pues detrás de Don, se miró una tortuga que disimuladamente pasaba en silencio, mirando al de rojo y haciéndole varias señas- "Tienes… Hoy…. Mismo, debes confesártele" –Y termino dándole entender que tenía poco tiempo- Oh… demonios.

-¿Dijiste algo? –El otro despertó de sus pensamientos, viendo que Slash se iba de ahí, y regresando donde Donatello- ¿Raph?

-Oh… -Se sacudió mentalmente- ¡C-Claro!, Yo mande a Slash que te llamara, sí, es que… necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante –Dijo algo serio el de rojo.

-¿Y de que se trata? –Donnie alzó una ceja.

-Oh es que…. –Trago saliva- No puedo decirte –Eso confundió al esbelto ninja- ¡Quise decir…!, No aquí, es que… necesito decírtelo en otro lugar.

-Oh, Pues… No se si pueda –Comento este algo dudoso, pensando un poco- es que tengo que…

-¡Por favor Donnie! –Lo tomo de su mano- Es… Es importante –Le dijo con seriedad, mirando sus ojos, acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

-R-Raph… -Donatello quedo algo sorprendido por la insistencia de este, y mirando en sus ojos que en serio ansiaba hacerlo-… E-Esta bien –Raphael sonrió con alivio- ¿En dónde quieres que hablemos?

-Ven, sé donde ir –Y Con eso, sin soltarle la mano, Salió con el de su habitación y así, se dirigieron a la salida.

Donnie suspiro- _"Creo que Mikey tendrá que esperar… Otra vez"_ –Pensó algo frustrado, pero esperaba que lo que le dijera el de rojo fuera importante.

…

 **Eso sería todo chicos :3**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?.**

 **Oh si, ¿Les gusto un poco de participación de Slash en este capítulo? :3**

 **Eh de admitir que la que me dio la idea de incluirlo fue una amiga mía quien también lee el fic Xd (Franck-Bolton) así que agradezco su idea :3.**

 **Haber como se las ingenia Raphie :U.**

 **Tengo pensado en también hacer aparecer a LH como ayuda para Mikey (y hablo de que salga salga, no siendo vía telefónica (?)) pero ya lo pensaré luego xD.**

 **Y Sobre lo de Rockwell y Pete, no tengo mucho que decir de ellos, solo que de hace poco los empecé a shippear y me parecía algo… ¿Lindo?, incluirlos en la historia, aunque fuera solo una mención xD.**

 **Bueh, ojala les haya gustado uvu.**

 **El próximo capítulo compensaré por la tardanza (Deben saber que será, ¿No? e_e).**

 **Ahora me despido.**

 **Nos leemos luego nwn/**


	9. Chapter 9: Chico malo enamorado

**¡Hola! :DDDD**

 **¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Ojala bien uwu**

 **Bueno, ahora que lo veo, volví a tardar un poco en actualizar, me disculpo por eso :C**

 **Pero bueno, si me tardé mucho, y sinceramente no quiero dar mas excusas tontas u.u**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, vengo con un capítulo nuevo, que creo y les va a gustar, sobre todo a las fans de esta pareja.**

 **Así que disfruten:3**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **-Contenido LEMON (Sexo explícito), así que si no te gusta, eres libre de no leer, pero si lo soportas, se bienvenido a leer.**

 **-Las letras en** _ **"cursiva"**_ **es un pequeño Flashback de parte de Raphael.**

 **Eso sería lo único.**

 **Ahora sí, aquí el capítulo:D**

 _*~Capítulo 9: Chico malo enamorado~*_

-" _Mis manos están sudando… será por el tiempo que llevo agarrando la de Donnie… o serán los estúpidos nervios…"_ –Pensaba la tortuga de cicatriz, que iba al frente mientras tomaba de la mano al de morado, que solamente miraba por donde iban caminando, no era nuevo, pues eran las alcantarillas, sin embargo, este no sabía a donde quería llegar el mayor.

Donatello no tenía ni la más remota idea de que quería hablar su hermano, solamente le dijo que era importante, y también que no se lo podía decir en las alcantarillas.

Pero la esbelta tortuga no se imaginó que tendrían que irse tan alejados de ahí.

Para cuando el de rojo detuvo sus pasos, fue como una pequeña señal de que ya habían llegado a donde este dijo.

Donatello miro a los lados, era el lugar de una estación de subterráneo, pero había callejones abandonados, móviles sin funcionar.

-Así que… ¿Aquí es donde quieres hablar? –Pregunto el de morado mientras miraba alrededor- Bien, tú dirás Raph, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

El de rojo solo suspiro lentamente, sin embargo, solo volteo su mirada a la de el otro, quedando de frente- Escucha Don, lo que te vaya a decir no es algo que creo te creas a la primera, pero… -Este se acercó más al de morado- Quiero que sepas que… es la verdad.

-Pues, habla ya Raph, después se hace tarde –Hablo algo serio el de morado, mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Bien.. Escucha –Este suspiro- hace tiempo… yo… me di cuenta que, sentía algo… extraño, al estar con… alguien, y… pues… la cosa aquí es que… ese alguien no se si siente lo mismo… por mi.

-Ah… Ok, ¿qué me tratas de decir? –Pregunto este algo confundido.

-Oh, espera.. " _¡¿Qué cojones pasa?!, ¡Se supone que ya sabía cómo decirle!_ " –Pensó con molestia el de rojo mientras suspiraba profundamente- L-Lo que quiero decir, es que hay algo que siento… pero, no se a como vayas a reaccionar! –Bajo la mirada.-

-… Raph –Este tragó saliva mientras lo miraba con total sorpresa- A-Acaso… tú…

-Sí –Lo miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos, tocándolo de los hombros- Eso mismo Donnie.

-Entonces –Este miro a otro lado-… ¿Te gusta April?

-¡Sí!, Yo… -Este abrió los ojos con mayor sorpresa, mirando al de morado ante tal respuesta-… ¡¿Q-QUÉ!?

…

Por otro lado, estaba Michelangelo en busca de su hermano de morado en las alcantarillas, había ido a la habitación de este mismo, pero no lo encontró por ahí, ni siquiera cerca.

Era extraño que tampoco estuviese en su laboratorio, normalmente, después del entrenamiento iba a hacer cosas ahí.

Estaba algo desesperado, necesitaba hablar con el, dos días habían pasado desde que el y Donatello habían tenido una pequeña noche 'Divertida', por lo que debía hablarle sobre eso.

Pero aún seguía sin encontrarlo.

-Esto me está asustando –Dijo algo nervioso- ¿En dónde se podrá haber metido?

Algo desesperado fue hacia la cocina, esperanzado a que estuviese ahí.

Pero solo encontró a Leonardo, con el congelador abierto.

-Oh, Mikey –Este se separó lentamente del congelador- Fui por una bolsa de hielo –Este le hizo un gesto con sonrisa al gatito helado, mientras cerraba la puerta de dicho lugar- El golpe de Raph si fue algo fuerte hoy en el entrenamien…

-¿S-Sabes donde está Donnie? –Pregunto algo tembloroso, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que el de azul le había dicho hace momentos.

-¿Donnie?, ¿Qué no está en su habitaci…?

-¡N-No está! ¡¿Por qué crees que te pregunto, Leo!? –Le dijo algo alterado, el de azul solo trago saliva.

-M-Mikey, tranquilo, tal… tal vez fue a pasear por ahí.

-No tendría sentido en nada…

-¡Por favor Mikey!, Donnie no pudo moverse por un día entero, es más… Eso deberías entenderlo tú, ya que fuiste quien lo causo –Este miro con ceja alzada al de naranja, mientras sonrojaba por eso mismo.

Michelangelo se había preocupado mucho, sin embargo… aquello lo que dijo Leo era cierto, su hermano no se había podido parar por un día ya que le dolía su trasero, y ahora que estaba bien, tal vez era su razón para no estar en las alcantarillas, pero… ¿Por qué salir a estas horas?

-Escucha Mikey, debo ir a descansar, en serio que no soporto el dolor de cabeza –Este paso por un lado del menor, acariciando su cabeza- No te preocupes, Donnie volverá en algún momento, buenas noches.

El de naranja solo lo miro de reojo- Buenas noches.

En eso miro su t-phone, mientras observaba en ello el número del de morado, y pensándolo dos veces antes de marcar… decidió no hacerlo.

-Tal vez… no quiera hablar conmigo ahora… -Dijo mientras tragaba saliva, yéndose de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mañana trataría de hablar con el.

Por lo menos para que le confirme si quiere estar con el o no.

…..

-¡E-Entonces es cierto! –Exclamó sin aun creérselo el de morado- ¡¿T-Te gusta April!?, ¿¡D-Desde cuando!?

-N-No Donnie, espera..!

-T-Tal vez de-desde… –Este pensó- ¡Es por eso que tú me tratabas tan bien en días pasados!-

¡¿Q-Qué demonios Do…!?

-¡Por dios! –El de morado dio media vuelta- ¿C-Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? ¡Claro!, era algo tan obvio.

-Si me dejaras explicarte..!

-Raph –Este se acercó demasiado al de rojo de nuevo, haciendo que este mismo retrocediera- ¿Por qué no quisiste decírmelo antes?, Pudiste haberme ahorrado mucho dolor! –Este lo golpeo- ¡Tonto!

-AH! –Este quejo- ¿¡P-Pero que te pasa!?

-Pensé que al comportarte menos… rudo conmigo, era porque… -Bajo la mirada- Me tenías lástima.

-¿Lástima? –Se preguntó el mismo.

-Pero… veo que me equivoque –Este sonrió un poco- No… no te preocupes Raph, si piensas que estaré molesto por que tú ahora estás interesado en April, no es así… P-Pero si te digo que April está con Casey, y si ella no me hizo caso a mi, no creo que a ti te vaya a…

-¡C-Cállate!, ¡¿Quieres?! –Este tomó al de morado del armamento- ¡A mi no me interesa que ella este con Casey!, ¡N-Ni siquiera me interesa ella!, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

-¿Q-Qué? –Este miro al de rojo con asombro- E-Entonces… ¿N-No estás enamorado de April?

-¡P-Por supuesto que no! –Este negó rotundamente- ¡¿C-Cómo estar enamorado de alguien quien te hizo mucho daño Donatello?!

-… -El de morado solamente sintió en como el de rojo estaba tan cerca de el, miraba sus ojos entre molestos y confundidos, su pecho comenzaba a calentarse un poco, sentía la calidez cuando el de rojo estaba cerca, pero… ¿Por qué?.

-Escucha… -Este suspiro- Sí, te trataba menos rudo, pero no era porque me gusta April, ella no me interesa de esa forma…

-¿E-Entonces lo hiciste porque en serio me tienes lástima? –Pregunto el de morado demasiado mal, bajando la mirada.

-¡No! –Este contesto molesto- ¿Por qué coños no me dejas explicarte?

-¿Q-Qué otra cosa sería Raph? –Levantó la mirada molesto- ¡Para Leo y para ti soy alguien débil!, ¡Piensan que mi inteligencia y mi intelectualidad no sirven para batalla!, ¡Qué es tonta!

-Eso… si lo reconozco –Suspiro- pero esa no es la razón por la que… empecé a ser blando contigo –Desvió su mirada.

-¡¿Entonces cuál es la razón?!, ¿Eh? –Alzo una ceja, aun con su molestia- ¡Dime el porque has estado actuando muy blando y extra..!

-¡P-Por lo mismo que Mikey! –El de rojo le grito, sujetándolo de sus hombros, mientras lo miraba demasiado molesto- ¡Hacía eso porque al igual que el, estoy enamorado de ti!

-… ¿Y-Yo…? –El de morado se sonrojo, su rostro empezaba a cambiar de color a un rojo intenso, al igual que Raph, que empezaba a tener el rostro del color al igual que el de su bandana.

-Don… -Este sujeto las mejillas del otro- Lo siento, pero no puedo desaprovechar el momento…

-R-Raph… -El de diastema no alcanzó a detenerlo con palabras, pues este lo había callado con sus propios labios, apegándolos para así besarlo.

El de morado solamente abrió por completo los labios, sus nervios se subieron un poco, ¿Cómo era posible esto?

Raphael ya no tenía consciencia de lo que podría hacer, ya no podría pensar en nada más, sus pensamientos ahora eran Donatello!, solo el, había llegado el momento que siempre quiso, besarlo, besarlo y no pararlo.

Había bajado lentamente una mano hacia la cintura del más alto, mientras la otra mano iba a donde la nuca del de morado, acercándolo un poco más, queriendo que este también disfrutara de este beso que tanto había anhelado.

Donatello no sabía si poder disfrutarlo, por lo menos… ¿Corresponderle el beso a su hermano?, sin embargo, en un lado estaba Mikey, que realmente quería aceptar su propuesta de ser novios y eso, pero… ¿Por qué ahora lo dudaba de nuevo?, ¿Por qué será que el de rojo también lo quiere?, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Sus pensamientos cambiaron, cuando el de rojo empezó a volver algo intenso aquel beso, sujetándolo ahora con ambas manos de la cintura, haciendo que el de morado se recargara en una de los callejones del lugar.

Sin pensarlo ni un poco, lentamente iba cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a corresponder el beso que Raphael le daba.

Sus brazos lentamente iban pasando por el cuello del de rojo, haciendo que este otro se pusiera feliz, sentir a quien amaba, correspondiendo su beso, no podía estar más feliz.

Donatello no tenía nada en mente, nada, absolutamente vacío, simplemente tenía lo que era el buen sabor de los labios que el de rojo tenía, aparte de que en serio debía reconocer, que besaba demasiado bien.

No supieron cuánto había pasado, no sabía cuánto habían estado así, sin embargo, sus labios no se separaban, o eso Raphael lo impedía, pues en serio no quería separarse del de morado.

Sin embargo, el de morado lentamente se separó, con ambas manos apoyadas en el pecho del otro, se empujó levemente, separándose de aquel beso

Donatello solamente bajo la mirada, suspirando entre cortado mientras miraba a otra parte, totalmente rojo.

-Don…. –Este le hizo mirarle- ¿Entonces qué dices con aquel beso que nos dimos? –Pregunto suavemente, Donnie solamente no dejaba de estar sonrojado- Donate…

-Y-Yo no se Raph… -Dijo apenado.

-¿C-Cómo que no sabes? –Empezaba a molestarse un poco.

-N-No se, es que… Realmente no puedo pensar solo en esto… e-está también…

-¿Mikey, acaso? –El de rojo se molestó, mientras Donnie no contestaba- ¿Tú… amas a Mikey?

-N-No se… pero –Suspiro- E-Es que… le iba a dar una oportunidad.

-¿De qué?, ¿De qué te coja nuevamente?

-¡No Raph! Es… -Este abrió por completo los ojos- ¿C-Cómo sabes que él y yo…?

-¡Eso no importa!, ¿Lo hicieron, no? –Pregunto más molesto- Y Se supone que tú fuiste quien inició todo eso.

-L-Lo sé –Dijo avergonzado, sin embargo, trago saliva y se puso firme- ¡P-Pero es que en serio sentía que si le decía que no, n-no podría llegar a nada bien con el! –Bajo la mirada- No quería que dejáramos de hablarnos como si fuésemos unos completos desconocidos…

-Oh, y tu solución fue acostarte con el, vaya... que ideas tan extrañas se te ocurren hoy en día nerd –Dijo el de rojo con sarcasmo.

-¡E-Estaba presionado! –Trago saliva- B-Bueno, no de presión que él me presionaba, p-pero sentía que… esa era la única solución en esos momentos.

-Pues vaya, que buena solución –Se giró a otro lado- ¿Entonces solo lo aceptaras porque crees estar enamorado porque te acostaste con él?

-¡N-No es como dije Raph! –Reclamó- M-Mikey me mostró lo mucho que me ama, y… c-creo que se lo tiene merecido, ¿no?

-¿Y Yo que? –Tomó con suavidad al esbelto quelonio de sus muñecas- También te amo Donatello, ¿qué acaso no me darás una oportunidad a mi también?

-R-Raph… -Este solamente trago duro, mirando a los ojos a su hermano de rojo mientras este fruncía el ceño, extrañamente sin estar enojado, más lo hacía por tristeza.

-O… ¿Es que acaso tengo que hacer lo mismo que Mikey para que así me aceptes?

-¿Hacer lo mismo que…? –Fue callado por un beso del de rojo, volviendo a tomarlo de la cintura, mientras una mano sujetaba una muñeca del de morado.

Esta vez, Raph no tardó en intensificar el beso, mientras lentamente su mano soltaba la muñeca de este, dirigiéndola a la otra parte de la cintura del esbelto ninja.

Donatello solamente apoyó sus manos en los hombros del de rojo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, mientras trataba de separarlo- Gh…. E-Espera Raph…

-No interrumpas –Habló en corto, bajando al cuello del de morado, besándolo lentamente mientras sus manos iban quitándole lo que era el armamento del de diastema.

-¡R-Raph! ¡¿Q-Que… ah… r-rayos ha-haces?!.. A-Ahh... –Donatello trataba de separar a este, sin embargo, los labios de la tortuga ruda lo impedía, paseando sus propios labios en el cuello del delgado.

Raphael no dijo nada, solamente siguiendo con lo que hacía, pero una mano paseaba por las largas piernas del otro, llegando casi a la entrepierna de este.

-¡E-Espera Raph!... Gha… R-Raph… Po-Porfa…vor… -Estremeció al sentir el contacto de su mano en su parte baja- N-No sigas Raph… ah… R-Raphae…

-Lo siento Don, no podré parar ahora –Lo miro de reojo, sacando ahora su lengua mientras lamía las partes que besaba del de morado- Si quieres que pare, tendrás que golpearme muy duro… y… siéndote sincero… -Sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía- Creo que… si en serio quieres que pare, en serio te esforzarías, ¿o acaso eres débil pequeño nerd?

-¡N-No soy débil!... ¡Ah! –La mano del de rojo se adentraba a más, sintiendo su armamento cada vez más fuera de el.

-Entonces parame –Reto- Sé que tienes tus fuerzas Donnie, solo que esto te lo impide.

-¡C-Claro!, ¡N-No me dejas de tocar!

-Pero te está gustando... –Sonrió un poco- Sí no quieres que te deje en ridículo, mejor déjate llevar y déjame poseerte.

-R-Rapha…aahh! –Las manos de Donatello iban apretando los hombros del oji-verde, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior- P-Por favor…

-¿Por favor, qué? –Este sintió que su mano había llegado a la parte donde era la entrada del de morado- Por dios, solo pasó un día y ya se te cerró de nuevo.

-¡¿Q-Quieres callarte?!

-Cállame –Lo miro mientras se acercaba a su rostro- pero con tus labios.

-R-Raph… -Lo besaron.

Donatello solamente no podía, sentía aquellas manos de el mayor pasear por aquellas piernas suyas, aunque una se encontraba casi cerca de su no virginal entrada, mientras sentía que el otro colaba su lengua dentro de su boca, jugando un poco con la suya.

El de rojo alejó su mano de donde estaba, volviendo acariciar las piernas del de morado, mientras jugaba algo divertido con su lengua.

- _"N-No puedo contra el… m-me está empezando a…"_ –Pensaba con debilidad el de morado, no quería volver a repetir lo de aquella noche con alguien quien no fuera Mikey, o eso es lo que creía querer, pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué cuando iba todo bien, comenzó de nuevo a confundirse?

No quería lastimar al mayor, a pesar que este era un poco rudo con las cosas, impulsivo y agresivo, no lo quería ver sufrir, pero… ¿Cómo evitarlo?, ¿Corresponderle?, ¿Corresponder y que su hermanito saliera el herido?

No sabía que hacer… pero, ¿Dejarse llevar será la mejor idea ahora?, ¿qué pase lo mismo que con Mikey?

Raphael quería que Donnie fuera suyo, eso era evidente, aunque no solo en el modo de relación sexual, si no que ambos fueran algo más que simples hermanos, porque debe reconocer que no a tenido una buena relación de hermanos con el de morado.

Pero sería diferente.

Lo sería, por Donnie… Por el amor que sentía por este.

-Don –Llamó débilmente- Necesito que te recuestes.

-¡¿C-Cómo…?! –Este fue cargado por el mayor, mientras lo llevaba dentro de uno de los móviles del metro abandonados.

-R-Raph… -Este lo miro rojo, sin embargo, este lo volvió a besar.

Tantos besos, tantas caricias que el de rojo le brindaba, lo dejaban con menos ganas de querer quitarlo y así huir de este.

Sin embargo, no quitaba que esto estaba mal.

Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-R-Raph… -Este solo susurro el nombre del otro entre besos desesperados, y de a pocos volvía a corresponder a aquellos besos que le daba.

El de rojo con sorpresa y felicidad siguió, se empezó a emocionar un poco mientras seguía.

- _"S-Soy de verdad débil…"_ –Pensó con resignación, mientras el lentamente bajaba sus manos hacia el cinturón del mayor, metiéndolo lentamente, haciendo que se deslizara hasta bajar fuera del de rojo.

Estaba caliente, podía decir que comenzaba a excitarse con los besos que el mayor le seguía, y con colarse su lengua, este estaba más que eso.

Raphael no quedo atrás, sus besos fueron bajando hacia el cuello del esbelto quelonio, mientras iba recostando a Donnie en uno de los asientos del lugar, quedando encimado en el mientras repartía sus besos donde pudiesen en el.

-Ra-Rapha… ah... Gah… –Miraba como este comenzaba a lamerle también, haciendo que estremeciera por cada lamida que este daba, sujeto el listón que venía dando a la bandana roja del otro, mientras le desataba el nudo para así retirarle la bandana.

-Qué lindo detalle de tu parte Nerd –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sentía que su bandana se deslizaba hacia abajo, ya no teniendola, el de morado sonrojaba aún más de lo que ya.

-P-Podrías ser más bueno en no lla-llamarme así… -Quejó un poco.

-¿Entonces que te gustaría que te dijera?, ¿Princesa?

-¡E-Eso es lo que menos quiero que me llames! –Dijo molesto.

-Pero sí eres como una… -Rió un poco- solo faltaría tu lindo vestido, ¿de preferencia corto?

-E-Eres un idiota –Le dijo ya más enojado-

-Tranquilo princesa, mejor sigamos con esto.

-¡D-Deja de llam…! Ah.. E-Espera… –Sintió como este comenzaba a morder un poco en su hombro- E-Eso no… por favor…

-¿Qué pasa princesa? –Este lamía donde había mordido- ¿Te da miedo acaso?

-E-Es que no es eso –Susurró con temor- Raph… por favor… no hagas eso…

-Donnie… -Este suspiro profundo, mientras lo miraba de reojo- Escúchame, te haré caso… -Lo miro con seriedad- Te amo tanto que no quisiera lastimarte, si no te gusta algo, me dices como ahora, ¿entendiste? –Le habló en un tono ni tan suave, pero tampoco agresivo, se oía más como… una preocupación en el, tanto que eso hizo que el de morado asintiera lentamente aun sonrojado- Dios, quita tu rostro de sorpresa, me haces quedar avergonzado –Desvió su mirada.

-E-Es que… es la primera vez que te oigo hablar… así –Admitió con sorpresa aun- es sorprendente que tu seas capaz de decir aquellas…

-Cállate ya, ¿No? –Se le acercó algo amenazante- mejor deja que siga con lo mío.

-Ah… –Sintió la mano del mayor de nuevo acariciando sus piernas, aunque esta vez este dejo una mano en la entrepierna del de morado, mientras lamía sus hombros al igual que besaba.

Fue separando sus piernas con lo que iba acariciando alrededor de la entrada del mutante de morado.

Donnie con solo eso, soltaba pequeños gemidos y jadeos, mirando a otra parte mientras se cubría la boca, cosa que hizo a Raphael molestarle un poco.

-¿Qué carajos haces?, No hay nadie cerca quien pueda escucharnos –Con una mano, quitó ambas del otro- Estamos en un lugar abandonado, ¿Lo olvidas?

-¡¿Q-Qué acaso no te daría vergüenza oírte a ti mismo haciendo sonidos obscenos?! –Pregunto algo alterado y molesto ante las quejas del otro.

-Oh, pero con Mikey si los hacías con todo gusto, ¿No?

-¿¡P-Puedes dejar de mencionarlo!? –Le gritó algo ya fastidiado, detestaba que el de rojo siguiera hablando y no siguiera con lo suyo.

Aunque también le disgustaba que este lo mencionara, por la razón que al oír el nombre del otro, inmediatamente pensara en el, y en el daño que le causaría si el menor se llegara a enterar sobre lo que está a punto de hacer con el de rojo.

-¡¿P-Puedes dejar de hablar y terminar con esto?! –Este lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya, tienes carácter princesa... –Este lo calló con una mano.

-Deja de llamarme princesa, ¡con un demonio! –Quito su mano para así mirar su sonrisa- ¿D-De que te ríes?

-De que no aguantas nada –Sonrió ahora más tranquilo- Es por eso y más del porque estoy demasiado enamorado de ti.

-Cállate…

-Cállame –Reto el mismo desafío, el de morado solo con un rubor más fuerte, tomo las mejillas del otro para volverle a besar.

Raphael con eso decidió volver a lo que estaba, aunque con mayor sorpresa, sus dedos ya estando en donde era la entrada del otro, con un poco de cuidado, metió un dedo dentro de donde estaba.

-¡Ah! –Aquel gemido proveniente del de morado fue uno más fuerte que los anteriores- D-Duele…

-Eres una nena –Dijo divertido- Tranquilo, no lo moveré el dedo hasta que se te pase.

-D-De hecho... –Este habló con algo de dificultad- S-Si lo mueves… s-se desvanecerá el dolor más rápido…

-Vaya Donnie, usar tu inteligencia para sonar algo urgido y pervertido no es de princesas…

-¡Cá-Cállate! –Frunció el ceño- ¡S-Será porque no soy una princesa!

-Pero si un pervertido –Rió un poco- Pero bueno Don, te haré caso… solo no te quejes de que duele –Dijo mientras movía un poco el dedo ya dentro del esbelto.

-Ghg… Ah… so-solo hazlo suave... –Pidió mientras sentía como este movía aquel dedo en su interior, mordía levemente su labio inferior mientras miraba como el de rojo besaba más su cuerpo.

Este le desesperaba un poco en quedarse sin hacer nada, así que obligó al otro mirarlo, rápidamente besándolo en los labios.

Era lo único que podía hacer, por lo menos hasta que se le ocurriera que más hacer para que el otro también disfrutara.

Raphael sonreía para sus adentros por lo desesperado que estaba el de morado, pudo notar su intención, por lo que este lentamente le quitaba la bandana morada.

Donatello solamente bajo al cuello de este, mientras lamía el cuello del de rojo para hacer que disfrutara, por lo menos un poco.

-Je… Donnie… ghm… No puedo estar más excitado ya…

-Calla y disfruta –Insistió una vez, para seguir con lo suyo.

Raphael solamente seguía moviendo sus dedos, sintiendo las respiraciones repentinas de este, al igual que sus jadeos en su cuello. Cuando al sentir que su entrada se abría un poco, este decidió introducir un segundo dedo.

-¡A-Aah!... Ra-Raphie…

Aquel apodo… Desde hace mucho que no lo oía para nada.

….

 _-¡Raphie!, no seas malo, ven a jugar conmigo! –Decía una pequeña tortuga con bandana morada de unos 4 años, mientras llamaba a su hermano, quien llevaba una de color rojo- ¡En el jardín hay cosas que quiero investigar!._

 _-No, ¡después empiezas con tus cosas aburridas! –Dijo la tortuga de rojo, que solo ignoró la petición del de morado._

 _-P-Pero es que Leo y Mikey no quieren jugar conmigo…_

 _-Pues les parecerá lo mismo –Dijo con un bufido- ¡ve a jugar tu sólo!_

 _-E-Esta bien… -El de morado solo se fue separando del otro, mientras se iba con una pequeña lupa._

 _En eso, el de rojo solo miro, mientras con un poco de molestia, se fue con este, mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!, ¿Ra-Raphie…?_

 _-¡Cállate ya!, ¡Vamos a ir a jugar lo que quieres jugar!, ¿Eso querías, no?_

 _-Oh.. –Este con una sonrisa, se abalanzo al de rojo, dándole un pequeño abrazo- ¡Gracias Raphie!_

 _-Sí, sí, como sea, ¡Q-Quitate ya! –Quejaba mientras iban donde las alcantarillas._

 _-¡Te quiero Raphie!_

… _._

Raphael solamente se detuvo, mirando al de morado, y este último sintió que había hecho algo mal.

-¿T-Te enojaste, verdad? –Bajo la mirada, más rojo que nunca- ¡L-Lo siento!, s-se que te molesta que te diga a-así.. pero… n-no lo pude evitar…

Era cierto, cuando Raphael comenzaba a crecer más, con el paso del tiempo, empezaba a molestarle un poco que le dijeran por apodo "Raphie", pues eso le hacía sentir tonto, según el.

Pero… en aquel momento que volvió escucharlo, solamente hizo que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa.

Poder oír de nuevo al de morado decirle así, era algo dulce para el.

Todas esas cosas cursis que se les decía, ahora eso sentía.

-Rapha, perdón… y-yo…

-No tengo nada que disculparte princesa –Burlo con una suave voz y una diminuta sonrisa, besando los labios mientras lentamente sacaba sus dedos.

-R-Raph… ¿P-Por que…? ¡AH! –Donatello sintió un repentino movimiento, haciendo que quedara ahora con sus piernas más abiertas, y eran también posicionadas alrededor de la cintura del otro- ¿Rapha?

-Sshh –Este lo calló con un beso- Cuando sientas que te duele, sólo me lo haces saber.

El quelonio esbelto solamente sintió su sonrojo crecerle, mientras miraba a otro lado, separando más sus piernas.

El de rojo sonrió, y sin hacer esperar más al de morado, lo penetró con gran lentitud que el podía dar.

-A-Ah!... ah!... Ra-Rapha.. –Donatello alzo un poco más su voz, haciendo que se lo cubriera, pero el de rojo tomo sus muñecas, impidiéndoselo.

-No Donnie, no dejaré que calles esos bellos sonidos tuyos- Con eso, este fue moviéndose, conforme su miembro fuese entrando un poco.

-Ah!... Rapha... e-espera… q-que duel...aahh! –Este trataba de no gemir tanto, pero aquellos repentinos movimientos que el mayor le daba, le eran casi inevitable.

Debía admitir que sería la primera vez que gemía de ese modo, pues la primera vez, estaba en las mismas alcantarillas cuando lo hizo por primera vez pero con Michelangelo, sin embargo, esa vez no podía gemir del todo fuerte por temor a haber despertado a alguien de su familia.

Raphael solamente miraba con una sonrisa el rostro sonrojado del de morado, miraba también sus dulces gestos, sabían que era de dolor, pero por un lado, eran de una excitación que este le daba.

-Ah.. Ra-Rapha… y-ya no du-duele… ta-tanto… ah –Este movió un poco sus caderas.

-Esto me muestra que eres un completo pervertido Donnie –Burlo un poco –Así me demuestra que Mikey hablaba en serio cuando fuiste tu quien inició el..

-¡C-Cállate! –Este se acerco al de rojo, besándolo para que dejara de hablar, mientras movía aun sus caderas.

Raphael sin pensarlo un poco más, fue empezando a embestir al menor, poniendo sus brazos a los costados mientras sus besos se hacían algo más desesperados.

-Ah!... Raph… ah.. Aaahh! –Se separó, soltando más gemidos por aquellas repentinas embestidas- E-Empieza a sentirse bien… a-ah..

-Eres tan sexy Donatello –Volvió a devorar su cuello con leves besos y lamidas, haciendo que el de morado casi gritara de ahora placer que comenzaba a dar en su cuerpo.

Era excitante, sentía que cada vez las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, intensas… Eso hacía que en Donnie quisiese explotar de tanto placer, le estaba gustando.

Error, le estaba fascinando, encantando.

-¡M-Más! –Pidió, casi a ruegos- ¡M-Más!, ¡AH!.. ¡ME-METEMELA MÁS RAPHIE!

-Tus deseos son ordenes princesa –Susurro mientras hacía caso a su bello hermano, acelerando el ritmo, dando los movimientos como en un vaivén, sacando más gemidos del de morado.

Donatello solo pudo apoyarse en los grandes y fuertes brazos del mayor, apretando con un poco de fuerza, mientras inconscientemente los rasguñaba, cuando este iba a un ritmo mucho más fuerte en sus embestidas que los de antes.

Raphael solamente miraba con placer y excitación quien estaba debajo suyo, mirando aquellos ojos entreabiertos, que dejaban ver esos lindos ojos marrones, al igual que su boca entreabierta, se dejaba mirar ese lindo diastema que estaba entre sus dientes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y también las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del mismo.

-Ah… Ra-Raph… -Este miro algo cortado y jadeando al de rojo, hasta que fue callado por sus labios- R-Raph…

-Te amo… -Susurro este mientras volvía a besarlo, algo en corto- Te amo, como jamás ame a nadie… Y O-Ojala… te quede claro ahora… por que dudo que te lo vuelva a repetir…

Donatello miro con sorpresa al otro, trataba de secarse sus lágrimas, pero los movimientos seguían dando.

-Gha… R-Raphael..

-¿Puedes entender que… lo único que quiero, es hacerte feliz?, ¿Quererte como nadie lo a hecho? –Pregunto algo serio.

-Raph…

-Acéptame Donatello... Por favor –Este lo abrazo, sus brazos fueron a rodearlo en la cintura mientras su rostro se posaba en su hombro.

Con eso, Donatello se puso de nuevo con sus dudas.

¿Aceptarlo?, ¿Aceptar a Raphael y dejar de lado a su hermanito de naranja?

¿Hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada?

No sabía que hacer, no sabía que sería correcto.

Pero lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos, es abrazar al de rojo.

Sin ninguna respuesta fija, pero era una forma para agradecer sobre sus sentimientos hacia el.

Estaba demasiado agradecido.

...

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el fin del capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Vengo a dar algunas notas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este vendría siendo el último capítulo... del año.**

 **Pues faltan como 3 días para que se acabe el año xD.**

 **Así que, esto es más un agradecimiento.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida por los que siguieron este fanfic, y más a los que me han dejado reviews algo seguidos o así :3**

 **En serio, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y seguir mejorando, me motivan a que me siga esforzando a dar lo mejor de mi.**

 **Muchas gracias, agradezco sus favoritos, reviews a la historia.**

 **Agradezco por seguirla.**

 **Gracias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD (Atrasada) Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Y Siguiente año! (?) :DD**


	10. Chapter 10: Odio

**¡Muy buenas tardes!... Noches… días… como sea.**

 **¡Momento de que Murasaki deje la flojera y se ponga al corriente con sus deudas! (?).**

 **Eso significa… ¡Momento de actualizar!**

 **Creo que me tome bastantes vacaciones de no escribir x'D.**

 **Pero ahora si, vengo a darles la continuación de este fic que casi y lo dejo en el olvido :c**

 **Ahora sí, lo que venía…**

 **Ahora haciendo algunas cuentas de lo que tengo pensado en la historia…**

 **Creo que este, más uno capítulos más y... la termino.**

 **Pero como soy yo, tendrán muchos años de espera a este final x'DDD.**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más.**

 **Pero, antes de seguir leyendo…**

 **Debo aclarar que después de este capítulo, tal vez tengan ganas de asesinar a la escritora, y eso esta consciente (?).**

 **Así que, prepárense si son de corazón sensible**

 **Aunque no creo que sea para tanto, pero sólo por si acaso.**

 **Bueno, es todo**

 **¡Aquí el capítulo!...**

 **¡PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL AÑO! (?):**

 _*~Capítulo 10: Odio~*_

-¡AGH! –Un muchacho, obeso, de cabellos cafes oscuros entraba a su habitación, mientras miraba su teléfono- ¡Es increíble que no haya pasado al siguiente nivel!, ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!?

Sus corajes eran… muy razonables...

Por lo menos para él.

Tan solo de molestia, este arrojó su móvil a la cama, sentándose a un lado- ¿Qué acaso ni siquiera en estas cosas soy bueno? –Bajo la mirada algo deprimido, jugando con la yema de sus dedos- … Tal vez, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para eso, y otras cosas… -Observó la nada, quedando pensativo un poco…

… Antes de que fueran interrumpidos por el sonido proveniente de su celular.

-… ¿Eh? –Volteó la mirada hacia dicho aparato, tomándolo enseguida de la última acción y mirando que era un mensaje de nada más que de su amigo mutante- ¿Ahora qué cosas querrá que oiga? –Rió tan solo un momento, antes de levantarse y tomar su chaquetín, disponiendo en salir de su habitación.

…..

El quelonio más delgado iba alistándose, anoche había quedado dormido después de ciertas acciones que cometió con el de caparazón cicatrizado que en esos momentos se encontraba ya listo para retirarse de ahí.

-Don, tendrás que regresar sólo –Comentó el de bandana roja, poniendo sus sais en donde es su cinturón- Por ahora… no deben vernos nadie, y como hoy es fin de semana, es divertido molestar a Casey mientras está dormido –Rió ante decir lo último.

-Entiendo –Suspiró- Iré a ver a Tim, lo cité en el edificio de April, para así… platicar un poco –Suspiró- Hace tiempo que no hablo con el…

-Vas a ver a Tim –Alzó una ceja. ¿O... Solo es excusa para ir a ver a April? –Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? –Se molestó ante el comentario del de rojo- ¡Tonto! –Desvió la mirada- ¿E-Es en serio que aun piensas que puedo estar interesado en ella?... Cuando ayer… ni de ella me acordaba…

El de rojo abrió sus ojos, y solo lo que dijo el menor, le hizo recordar lo que hicieron anoche- Donnie… -Se acercó con lentitud, besando su mejilla con algo de vergüenza- Escucha –Le hizo que le mirara- Yo lo que hice ayer es una 'Prueba' –Dijo entre comillas- de que estoy luchando por tu amor.

-R-Raphie… -Calló por un dedo que se puso entre sus labios.

-No digas nada ahora Donnie –Terminó deslizando aquel dedo hacia su mentón- Esperaré, si aún tienes que pensarlo, lo esperaré… Pero –Con su mano completa, tomó la cintura del menor, atrayéndolo más a el- Ten en cuenta que cuando quiero algo, lo consigo… así que, si me rechazas, no dejaré de luchar hasta que me aceptes… -Por último, unió sus labios hacia los del ninja del bo, queriendo despedirse de lo más dulce que podría demostrar este, con un hecho en beso- Nos vemos luego… Princesa~

Donatello tan solo quedó con su rostro muy ruborizado, mirando como el ninja de rojo se iba de ahí, y con lentitud, este iba tocando su pecho, bajando la mirada en el mismo tiempo-… ¿Qué es lo que debo… hacer?

Sin duda, las palabras de la tortuga más ruda fueron lindas, y con solo mirarle aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan fijamente, mostraban una pisca de verdad, amor… decisión en sus acciones.

Pero, su problema no era si creerle, su problema era mucho más grave…

Michelangelo.

-¿C-Cómo elegir sin necesidad de hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos?

Aquella pregunta mostraba lo que era la más difícil decisión para el

Pero de una u otra forma, debía de elegir, ahora… o nunca.

….

-¿Donnie? –El humano de cabellos castaños recién llegaba al edificio de donde lo citó su amigo, mirando y notando que este aun no llegaba- Uhm, es de día, tal vez se le complico por eso, los las personas hoy en día están tan atentos a cada cosa –Alzó una ceja, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor para asegurarse que este no estuviese escondido.

Pero al no mirar nada, este lentamente se sentaba en la orilla del techo del mismo, esperando a que el de morado apareciera.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención.

-Ese… ese no es… -Miro de lejos a una tortuga mutante saltando de edificio a edificio, pero este miraba bien que no se trataba del mutante de morado- ¿Raphael…?

-¡TIM!

-¡AH! –El otro dio un salto de susto, pero no fijo que estaba algo cerca de la orilla, este por aquella acción, tropezó en donde mismo, causando que casi callera del precipicio.

-¡Timothy! –Donatello tomó el brazo del humano, jalándolo y dando hacia atrás, cosa que hizo casi lo mismo, aunque de una forma… segura.

-¡GAH! –El chico cayó encima del mutante, al igual que se golpeó con el caparazón del mismo- ¡O-Oh! L-lo siento Donnie!

-Ah… -El de diastema se encontraba algo adolorido, mirando ahora al humano que se encontraba encima suyo- Oh… n-no hay problema… eh…

-¡Eh, si! –Este rápidamente se levantó y miró a la tortuga hacer lo mismo.

-O-Oye –Se tocó la cabeza, con dolor aun- Y, ¿Qué mirabas con tanta atención?

-Oh, es que mire a tu hermano irse para aquella dirección –Señalo dicha parte, mientras miraba al otro ponerse algo sonrojado- Oye, ¿te encuentras…?

-No, ¡no lo estoy! –Donatello quedo con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, sentándose en el suelo.

Timothy no comprendió ante ese repentino sonrojo y aquello que el mutante acaba de decir, tan solo, se sentó a su lado- Donnie, Tienes algo, Para eso me llamaste, ¿No?

El quelonio esbelto no dijo nada, solo que su rostro aún seguía con ese mismo sonrojo, pues poco a poco este iba quitando sus manos de su rostro, mirando de reojo al chico humano- Tim… Hi-Hice algo que… tal vez y no sea fácil de arreglar…

Ante aquella respuesta, soltó un suspiro muy profundo, mientras volvió su mirada hacia el de piel verdosa- Donnie, últimamente has tenido varios problemas.

-Lo sé, y realmente ni siquiera sé cómo los causo tan… tan así –Se abrazó a sus piernas- No sé qué hacer Tim…

-Para empezar –Alzó una ceja- Deja esa faceta deprimente y dime, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

Hizo caso, a lo que solo dejo ver sus ojos que, por poco, casi comenzaban a humedecer- T-Tuve sexo de nuevo…

-… ¡¿E-Ese es el problema?! –Ahora era el humano quien estaba sonrojado, mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al otro- ¡El problema es que tuviste sexo! ¡Donnie, si ya lo habías tenido antes!, además, hablamos que tuviste sexo con Mi…

-¡E-Ese es el problema! ¡NO TUVE SEXO CON MIKEY! –Se cubrió la boca, había explotado de furia y confusión.

Ante eso, el humano no pudo evitar hacerse para atrás ante el grito del otro, abriendo por completo los ojos de la sorpresa que se llevó- D-Donnie…

-Y-Yo… -Este miraba al otro alejado, descubriendo su boca, mientras se volvía a abrazar a sus piernas- Co-Cometí un error Tim, y sabes ya cual es…

Timothy no dijo nada, ni siquiera sabía que reacción dar, apenas y podía sacar un simple 'Oh' de sus labios, y de ver al mutante así, le causaba un poco de tristeza, no saber que decir.

Se puso a pensar un poco la situación, y recordando hace poco, el mutante se había sonrojado al haber mencionado a su hermano Raphael, y así llegaron al tema que están ahora- Donnie, ¿Con quién tuviste relaciones fue con… Raphael?

El ninja del bo levantó un poco la mirada, para sólo dar vista a sus ojos y mirar al chico obeso de reojo, y en eso solo asintió ante su pregunta.

El humano solo bajo la mirada, acercándose a su amigo, como desde el principio, se sentó a su lado- Así que Raphael, ¿No? –Alzó una ceja al no oír respuesta- Don, escucha –Tragó duro- Yo… Sinceramente no sé qué decirte, creo que… lo habrás notado.

-N-No es que busque respuestas, creo saber cómo.

-Entonces lo sabes –Le miro- Dime, tú y Mikey… ¿Ya son novios?

-No –Respondió algo serio- E-Eso es por ahora bueno, pues… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera aceptado? –Mordió su labio- Estaba a punto, decirle que si quería algo con él, que quería darle una oportunidad, pero… –Parpadeo con lentitud- N-No sé como verlo ahora…

-Dile que necesitas tiempo –Recomendó con seriedad- Bueno, eso creo que deberías hacer, decirle que estas confundido, y que necesitas un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre ustedes dos.

-¿Y si… en ese tiempo ya no quiere nada conmigo?

-Pues te vas con Raphael –Ante aquél comentario, el de morado solo le dio un leve golpe con su arma- Hg… Bien, eso no es solución.

-¡N-No bromees Tim!, en serio… ¡N-No sé qué hacer primero! –Se tocaba su cabeza con ambas manos- M-Mi mente está muy confusa aun…

-Pues aclárala –Comento con seriedad- Para eso digo que le comentes a Mikey que necesitas tiempo, al igual que Raphael.

-R-Rapha sabe que necesito pensarlo, a-así que… él me dijo que me esperaría…

-¡Pues bien!, eso es bueno, ahora solo falta que Mikey lo haga igualmente, te sientas en tu laboratorio, y en eso piensas las cosas un poco Donnie…

-… -Ante aquellas palabras que el humano le dio, este tan solo suspiro, mientras abrazaba aun sus piernas, quedando en una mirada tan perdida en pensamientos.

Ahora más que nunca, debía pensar con claridad, debía saber cuál sería su decisión correcta, no solo para sus hermanos, más que eso… para él.

Timothy suspiró, miró al adolescente con una ligera sonrisa- Donnie –Este acarició su cabeza- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás~

Donatello lo miro, y con suavidad, levantó más la mirada- Tim… -Llamó, tomó un poco de aire, exhalándolo y con eso- ¿A quién… crees que debería escoger? –Se sonrojo- Digo, ¡N-No es que sea definitivo!, pero… Tu opinión… es importante para mí.

-¿O-Oh, yo? –Ante la pregunta y las palabras del mutante, el chico humano solo miro a otra parte- ¿A quién…? –Se puso pensativo, cruzó los brazos, poniéndose en una pose pensativa.

-Tim –Donatello se le quedo mirando, esperando a que su amigo le respondiera.

-Pues… Veamos –El chico de cabellos castaños oscuros miro hacia abajo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, hasta que- Pues, escogería a quien creo que sea bueno para ti.

-… Tim –La tortuga quedo boquiabierto con la respuesta… nada fija del humano- ¡E-Eso no es una buena respuesta!

-¿A no? –Alzó una ceja- Entonces, ¿En qué argumentos te basarías para pensar Donnie?

-P-Pues… eh –Aquellos ojos marrones quedaron algo más abiertos de lo que antes, bajando la mirada un poco- N-No digo que sea un mal argumento, pero…

-Esa es mi respuesta, es lo único que pude responder –Este rascó su nuca algo apenado- Pero, en lo primero que me fijaría, es que si uno de ellos te hace feliz.

-T-Tim –Se le quedo mirando al chico un poco.

-Dime, alguno de ellos… ¿Te hace sentir lo que sentiste por April? –Se atrevió a preguntar el adolescente obeso, mientras daba más cercanía entre ambos.

-Pues –Con solo pensar las cosas que la tortuga ruda y el de pecas hicieron por él, demostrándole su sincero cariño y amor por el… Era algo que este lo tendría marcado para toda su vida- Pues… N-No sé, c-creo que… ambos tienen ese 'algo' que… me hace sentirme… bien, especial, m-me hace sentir algo que nunca pude sentir, ni siquiera con… April –Confesó, dejando la vergüenza de lado en sus palabras.

Timothy solo pudo poner su rostro lleno de sorpresa, mirar a su amigo mutante de esa forma, escuchar lo que aquellos dos hacían por él, realmente… era algo sorprendente- Donnie, ¿Tú… puedes llegar a sentir algo por ellos?

-… ¿Eh? –Alzó una ceja- ¿Cómo que si puedo?

-¡Bueno!, e-es que… No me explique –Hizo una pequeña mueca, rascando su mejilla- Bueno –Soltó un pequeño suspiro- Pregunto que si… ¿no te parece extraño que ambos que son tus hermanos… sientan algo más que hermandad por ti? –Pregunto con algo de seriedad, mientras apretaba un poco su prenda del pantalón, cosa que Donatello no notó.

-Pues… Con Mikey… Sí fue algo extraño –Posó una mano en su barbilla- Realmente pensé que era algo que no se podía hacer, pero…

-¿Pero…? –Preguntó el chico ya que miraba que el esbelto se detuvo.

Donnie solo sonrió- Las palabras que usó para confesarse, sus… sus expresiones, sus acciones… todo… lo mire y… sabía que en serio quería que… que por lo menos notara ese pequeño sentimiento que el siente por mí –Su mano se dirigió a su pecho, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía un gran cariño por su hermano menor- Pero, luego con Raphael… fue como… sorpresa –Quito su sonrisa, dejando que un rubor se apareciera en sus mejillas- y pensar que… No volvería a ocurrir algo así.

-Entonces –Miro al de bandana morada apenado.

-Yo… Realmente tengo que pensarlo Tim –Lo miro- y realmente, lo que me dijiste, es cierto… -Cerró su puño, mientras lo llevaba a su pecho con lentitud- Tengo que ver quien es… el indicado para mí, y… tratar que mi decisión no lastime a ninguno de los dos –Con un rostro apenado, este miró al humano.

-Don –El chico obeso posó nuevamente aquella mano en la cabeza del quelonio, mientras la acariciaba suavemente- Yo estaré feliz si tú lo estas, no importa a quien escojas, lo que si debe importar es que aquél a quien creas que es indicado para ti, te haga feliz.

Donatello solamente sonrió de felicidad, le alegraba bastante en tener el apoyo de un amigo… un humano que ahora lo consideraba alguien tan importante en su vida- Realmente aprecio tus palabras Tim… -Sin consciencia alguna, este tomó la mano del chico- No sé qué haría sin tu ayuda.

Timothy solamente quedo mirando en aquella acción que hizo el más bajo, pero… no era algo que le molestara, más si le sorprendía- Don, soy tu mejor amigo, no?, siempre te apoyaré –Le dio una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué haría Donnie sin su mejor amigo?

…

-Hg… Maldito Casey, no entiende de buenas bromas –Se decía el ninja de los sais, caminando en las alcantarillas de regreso a su hogar con un dolor de cabeza.

Lo que había hecho, era imperdonable para Casey, pues después de una pequeña 'Salida' con unos amigos, este terminó algo cansado, aparte de llegar a casi las 5 de la madrugada.

Por lo que sin saber aquellos detalles, Raphael fue a molestar un poco al humano de cabellos negros, haciendo despertarlo de una manera no agradable, lo que causó que el joven Jones lo corriera a patadas y golpes.

Pero aparte de eso, a Raphael le dolían otras partes, pues anoche aparte de recibir buen placer, también eso tenía sus pagos.

-Por lo menos no se notan tanto –Refiriéndose a unos pequeños rasguños que tenía en sus hombros- Bueno… casi… Hg...!

-¿Raph? –Una voz proveniente de la dirección frente al de rojo se escuchó, aunque no se veía tanto con claridad, pues era algo caminando entre sombras, eso hizo que este mirara con atención, parando sus quejas de dolor.

-¿… Leo? –Este alzó una ceja, mirando ahora con claridad que aquella sombra era proveniente de su hermano mayor, que poco a poco se iba acercando, pero con sorpresa, alguien más iba atrás suyo- ¿Mikey?

-¡Por fin!, hasta que te encontramos –Hablaba el mayor, en un tono muy aliviado- Aunque lo bueno es que no tardamos nada en hacerlo, apenas salimos y en uno o dos minutos te vi.

-¡Uy!, lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo hermanos –Comento con molestia, malinterpretando las palabras del ninja de las katanas.

-Yo no quise decir eso Raph –Frunció el ceño.

-Pues parece que sí.

-¡Chicos! –El de naranja alzó el brazo, como signo de atención- ¿Raph, no has visto a Donnie?

El de rojo se quedó mirando al más chico, sin expresión alguna, pero con los pensamientos profundos- Oh… -Parpadeo con lentitud- Se fue con Tim.

-¿Con Tim? –El de azul tan solo pregunto algo disgustado, no agradándole del todo lo que le dijo el de rojo.

-Sí, se fue con Tim, ¿Algún problema, intrépido? –Le miro con una pequeña mueca, haciendo estremecer un poco al de ojos azules.

-Pero… -El de naranja se puso pensativo- Anoche no lo encontré, y a ti tampoco Rapha –Eso hizo llamar la atención de ambos mayores- ¿Tú y Donnie estaban juntos?, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Preguntaba mientras se acercaba al de cicatriz- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que dormirían fuera de...?

-¡Wow wow!, Relaja ese caparazón enano –Suspiro con pesadez- Pareces agente policial.

-Solo quiero saber que paso entre ustedes dos…

-Bueno Mikey, si no pasó nada, pues no pasó –Miro de reojo al de ojos esmeralda- Aunque si es sospechoso que tú y Donnie hallan dormido fuera, y sin aviso alguno.

-El sensei ya sabía, así que no hay necesidad de decirle a ustedes.

-Pero somos tus hermanos Raph –Dijo abrumado el de las katanas.

-Además, recuerda que entre nosotros hay un asunto que recordar…

-¡C-Cómo sea!, ¡¿Saben qué?! Creo que hay que… Olvidar esa tonta apuesta –Dijo rápidamente el de caparazón cicatrizado, dejando a los otros dos quelonios sorprendidos.

-¡¿D-De que hablas?! –El de pecas solo se quedó algo confundido.

-¡Sí!, c-creo que esta tonta apuesta solo causara problemas –Desvió su mirada.

-¡P-Pero el de la idea de esa apuesta fuiste tú! –Habló Leonardo algo alterado.

-¡Pues por esa razón la borro de mis ideas! –Reprochó, mientras se acariciaba el hombro con suavidad, tratando de no hacer ninguna queja- ¡Sin más que decir! –Y con aquello terminado, este empezó a caminar hacia la dirección a su hogar.

Y Antes de que los otros dos ninjas le siguieran, notaron la acción que hacía el de rojo al acariciar su hombro con suavidad.

-¿Raph?, ¿Por qué te acaricias el hombro?, ¿Acaso te duele? –Preguntó el menor, mirando con una ceja alzada al otro que hacía dicha acción.

-Eh, bueno…

-Debió ponerse nervioso al ver a un humano cerca y resbaló –Supuso el de ojos azules con burla, acercándose al menor- Haber, déjame verlo.

-¡N-No!, ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! –Este rápidamente se apartaba del mayor.

-Raph, déjame verlo, ¡probable y es algo grave!

-¡Qué no, dije!, ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡R-Raph, basta! ¡Sólo trato de ayudarte...!

-¡¿Quién dijo que necesito tu ayuda?!

-¡Raph! –La tortuga pecosa rápidamente sujeto del otro brazo al de rojo, mirando con atención que tenía unos- ¿R-Rasguños?

-¿Qué? –Leonardo se quedó quieto al oír al menor, y también al haber visto aquellos rasguños, este con brusquedad quito la mano del de cicatriz del hombro contrario, mirando que también tenía algunos rasguños- ¡¿Q-Quién te hizo esto?!

-…. –Este no respondió siquiera, bajo la mirada con un sonrojo claro, a lo que el de azul notó.

-… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?, ¡RESPONDEME! –Leonardo había perdido la paciencia, algo tenía la tortuga malhumorada, y no soportaba esperar a su respuesta, así que lo tomó del cinturón- ¡RAPHAEL!

-… ¿T-Tuviste relaciones con Donnie? –Aquella pregunta provino de la voz del más joven, haciendo que ambos mayores le miraran- ¿Fue eso?

-Raph, te dije que respondieras.

-No me dijiste que respondiera a esa pregunta…

-¡CONTESTA MALDITA SEA! –Aventó al chico al suelo, mirándolo demasiado furioso que su expresión casi era irreconocible.

-… Sí –Confesó sin más, mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo, mirando a ambas tortugas- Me acosté con Donnie, ¿Felices? –Alzaba sus brazos en forma sarcástica.

Leonardo quedó en total shock, sus manos tan solo se cerraban en puños mientras miraba hacia su hermano de rojo, sintiendo toda esa rabia hervirle en la sangre- _"… N-No… No de nuevo…"_

En cambio Michelangelo, mostró sorpresa, pero más que nada… dolor, tristeza… sentía que su corazón se derrumbaba, era un sentimiento disgustoso, era demasiado… horrible.

-¿P-Por eso quisiste insistir en quitar la apuesta?, ¡Porque te acostaste con Donatello!, ¡Y claro!, es de esperarse que lo hallas obligado!

-Pero mira que lo disfruto, ¡yo no le haría daño a Donnie!

-¡Como haya sido!, ¡Eres un gran mentiroso Raphael!

-y Tú bien honesto, ¿Verdad? –Frunció el ceño, empujando al de azul.

-Por lo menos yo no rompo mis propias reglas!

-¡Tú lo dijiste!, ¡ERAN TUS REGLAS! –Le señalo con el dedo- ¡La idea de la apuesta era mía!, ¡Sin embargo, las reglas las pusiste tú!

-¡Pero estuviste de acuerdo!

-¡Aunque yo no quería! –Miro con furia al de ojos azules- ¡Por favor Leo!, ¡Sé que tú estarías en mi lugar!, ¡¿O Es que no te aterraría la idea de que el amor de tu vida estuviese a punto de darle la oportunidad a otro que no eres tú…!

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –El ninja de naranja miro con sorpresa al mayor cuando este tan solo dijo rápidamente aquello último- ¿C-Cómo que…?

-Diablo –Susurro con disgusto el de ojos esmeralda, separándose del otro que al igual que el menor, estaba sorprendido- Mira Mikey, lo que haya dicho, no tiene nada que…

-¿En serio Rapha?, Porque el único que se le ha confesado antes de ti, es Mikey –Habló el líder con seriedad, esperando a que este se ponga dispuesto a confesar todo de una vez- ¡Raphael!

-¡Bien!, Sí, lo acepto –Gruño ante gritos- Sí, me le confesé a Donnie, y lo hice mío porque él mismo estaba a punto de darle el 'Sí' al enano! –Se cruzó de brazos con tanta molestia, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, y luego, dirigió de reojo su mirada hacia el menor- Donnie iba a decirte que si quería ser tu novio, pero… ¡Pero no podía dejarlo hacer eso! –Ya mirando bien al de pecas, este se quedó con los ojos abiertos- ¿M-Mikey…?

Estaba en shock, estaba destrozado, más por dentro que por fuera, se mostraba aquel dolor en sus ojos, una inmensa apuñalada en su pecho.

Era sorprendente como dolía más emocional que físicamente.

Sin más que podía decir… Solo… Comenzó a llorar, apretando sus puños, de tristeza, de furia, de decepción, de falsas esperanzas.

-Mikey –El mayor de todos se acercó a este, pero nada más respondió en alejarse de este con rapidez.

-No puedo creerlo, es todo un llorón –Comento con molestia el de los sais, mirando a otra parte.

-¡Sí que eres un idiota Raphael!

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué?, ¿Por hacer llorar al bebé? –Alzó una ceja con burla.

-¡Cállate!, S-Sólo lo empeoras todo…

-¡Oh claro!, ¡Soy yo ahora el malo!, ¿NO?, ¡Por luchar por lo que quiero!

-Muy bien pudimos haber aceptado que Donnie a quien quiere es a Mikey…

-¡Pero no sería justo!, ¡Donnie aceptaría pensando que nosotros no sentíamos nada por el cuándo es todo...!

-¡No hables de lo que sea justo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso! –Interrumpió el menor de los tres, hartado de escuchar al de rojo diciendo sus 'estupideces'.

-… Mikey –Leonardo sólo miro algo más chico con extrañez, mientras se le acercaba- Escucha, no hay que hacer caso a…

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú que crees que es justo Mikey?, ¿Qué tú te quedes con él? –Volvieron a interrumpir, esta vez Raphael tuvo la oportunidad.

-¡Y-Yo no me acosté con él para que me aceptara! ¡En cambio tú usaste la fuerza para hacerlo con Donnie y así confundirlo al ya confesártele!

-¡Mikey, basta! –Intento detener el de ojos azules.

-¡Esa no fue mi idea desde un jodido principio!, ¡Ay! N-Ni siquiera entenderías, eres demasiado tonto para entender –Ya estaba más que molesto- Solo mírate, ¿En serio crees que Donnie querría a alguien como tú?, Aparte de infantil, llorón y todo eso… Donnie no necesita eso.

-¡Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

-Chicos, basta… Hay que calmarnos, ¿sí? –Pero el ninja de las katanas solo fue ignorado.

-No, no lo sé, pero sé que no es suficiente para enamorar a Donnie, solo piénsalo –Le recomendó, ignorando que el de ojos celestes estuviera a punto de estallar- Si en serio Donnie estuviese tan interesado en ti como tú de él, ¿Crees que anoche habría estado gritando mi nombre cada vez que yo…?

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –Interrumpió… de nuevo el más joven, pero esta vez hizo algo que realmente aterró a los dos mayores.

-¡M-Michelangelo! –El líder miraba aterrado a su hermano de rojo, no lo podía creer.

En esos momentos, Raphael estaba en el suelo, sorprendido, con algo de terror, y sintiendo unas gotas de sangre resbalando por su mejilla.

Se tocó, ardía, y sabía que lo que tenía era un rasguño.

Un rasguño que lo causó algo afilado, y al mirar al contrario que estaba frente suyo, miro con exactitud que provenía del nunchaku de su menor hermano.

La navaja del arma proveniente de Michelangelo estaba goteando igualmente, con lo que eso… Hizo que el menor se estremeciera con miedo, reaccionando a lo que acaba de cometer- Y-Yo… Yo no…

-¿M-Me querías… asesinar? –Preguntó Raphael, sin aun creer lo que había pasado, solo con lentitud se mantuvo donde mismo- ¿¡Q-Querías matarme?!, ¡E-Es eso!

-Raphael… No digas cosas en las que te puedas arrepeni…

-¡Lárgate! –Le gritó, rápidamente levantándose del suelo, preocupando al mayor de los tres.

-R-Raphael, por favor…

-¡VETE!, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!

-… -Michelangelo tan solo guardó sus nunchakus con rapidez, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia lado contrario a donde apenas iban.

-M-Mikey, ¡Michelangelo…!

-¡T-TE ODIO RAPHAEL! –Y con darle fin a esto, el menor aventó una bomba de humo.

-¡Mikey! Cof...cof!* -El mayor miro que su hermanito ya no estaba al desvanecer el humo- Mikey… -En eso, miró al de caparazón cicatrizado- ¿Ya estarás contento? –No esperaba a que le respondiera, pues… Leonardo ya estaba retornando su camino hacia su hogar, dejando al de rojo ahí, solo.

Sólo… Tan centrado en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, cuando su hermano menor le dijo esas palabras…

 _Te odio._

 _Odio…_

Ahora, su hermanito lo odiaba…

¿Por qué le… dolió?

¿Por qué unas simples palabras fueron una punzada al corazón?

¿Por qué le hizo daño?, ¿Por qué ÉL le hizo daño a su hermano?

¿Por qué pasaba esto?

…..

 **Y… E-Eso es todo del capítulo de hoy –Se esconde-**

 **Miren, sé que estaré inundada en facebook por lágrimas e insultos, todo por este capítulo :'C**

 **Pero en serio, esta historia va así (según mi imaginación (?)).**

 **Pero ya verán, esto no se quedará así~! :'DDDD**

 **Habrá final feliz.**

 **Y A quien escoja Donnie, los otros perdedores se lo tomaran con calma (?).**

 **Y así UnU.**

 **Bueno, sería todo por ahora.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**

 **NO ME MATEN :'DDDD**


	11. Chapter 11: Complicaciones Mayores

**Mil disculpas, mi tardanza no tiene justificación, realmente se me hace tonto pensar en una, pues la verdadera razón ha sido la flojera (?).**

 **Sin embargo, ¡no los haré más!, antes de que se acaben mis vacaciones, trataré de actualizar en poco tiempo DD:**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡Disfruten! :DD**

 _*~Capítulo 11: Complicaciones Mayores~*_

Michelangelo se encontraba en la guarida de los 'Mutanimales', quien en esos momentos lo acompañaba su amigo Leatherhead, tratando de consolar al chico pecoso que aún se sentía de lo peor ante las cosas que acaba de cometer y pasar.

-Ok Michelangelo… Debes calmarte un poco –Decía el lagarto quien miraba al ninja que estaba tratando de calmar las lágrimas y sollozos, le era difícil, de verdad… Estaba bastante dolido.

-E-Es que… M-Me duele… Bastante Leatherhead… –Tranquilizó sus sollozos un poco, aunque sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir- E-Esto es demasiado para mí… Y-Yo… Y-Yo... Pensé que Donnie me amaba… Pensé que… que me daría esa oportunidad –Era casi imposible limpiarse esas lágrimas- ¿P-Por que…?

-Por favor amigo mío –Este le ayudaba a quitarse esas lágrimas de sus mejillas que aún caían- Creo que debes pensar un poco en la situación, ¿Y sí todo lo que dijo Raphael es mentira?

-R-Rapha puede ser grosero y alguien bastante malo de personalidad, pero… E-El no miente… o por lo menos no lo estaba haciendo, p-pues estaba mintiendo al tratar de ocultar sobre lo que hizo.

-Pero… Puede que haya vuelto a mentirte.

-Es mejor que cuides tus palabras, Leatherhead –Habló Slash que recién apareció, mirando tan solo un poco a ambos- Raphael no sería capaz de aquello, yo lo conozco mejor que ustedes dos.

-Sólo era una suposición Slash, no tienes por que enfadarte –Habló con seriedad el lagarto.

-Eres mi hermano Leath, pero tampoco puedo permitirte que insultes a Raphael.

-En ningún momento lo insulté Slash –Leatherhead se acercó a la tortuga más grande- Sin embargo, tampoco dejaría que este lastimara a Michelangelo.

-Jej, pensamos lo mismo pero de otra perspectiva –Miró de reojo al de bandana naranja- Iré a ver a Raphael… Dijo que se encontraba algo mal, pues alguien le lastimó –Dijo fríamente, mientras se daba la media vuelta hacia la salida, dispuesto a irse.

-Leatherhead –Llamó el pecoso- Por favor, no quiero que tú y Slash tengan una mala relación solo por culpa mía y de Raph –Comentó la tortuga demasiado preocupada.

-No te preocupes amigo mío –Este tocó el hombro del menor- Sólo fue una leve discusión~

-A-Aun así, no quisiera que ustedes puedan llegar a…

-Michelangelo, basta –Le tocó su rostro- Deja esos pensamientos negativos, ¿Dónde está mi amigo Michelangelo que siempre anda de positivo a pesar de lo malo que sea la situación?

-… -Michelangelo tan solo bajo la mirada, sin decir nada, aunque eso evitó que este calmara un poco su llanto.

-Mira amigo –Le tomó sus manos- Si hablas con Donatello, él podría decirte otra cosa –Le propuso- Si de verdad lo quieres, lucha por él, no porque se halla acostado con tu hermano, sea que ya son algo… Aún.

Mikey levantó la mirada, pensando un poco en lo que el mutante grande le acaba de decir- Creo que tienes razón… -Poco a poco fue mostrando una sonrisa- S-Sí, hablaré con él, ta-tal vez… aun mis posibilidades no hallan muerto.

-¡Claro que no! –Animó este- Estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

El de naranja solo sonrió de a pocos, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su amigo grande- ¡Gracias Leatherhead!

…

-¡Ya llegué! –Donatello dio un grito al haber recién llegado a su casa, mientras a lado se encontraba Timothy que había decidido acompañarlo.

-Uh, parece que no hay nadie –Susurró el humano, mientras miraba a todos lados al igual que su amigo- Creo que abran salido a algo, ¿No?

-P-Pues me hubiesen dicho –Frunció levemente el ceño, y en eso, fijó su vista a donde su laboratorio- Pues, bueno…. De todos modos no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Bueno Don, sólo te vine a acompañar, ya que no le avise a mi madre que me saldría jeje…

-Agradece que duerme más que tú, la pobre solo descansa una vez a la semana –Dijo el de morado, mirando de reojo al humano.

-Lo sé… Y Es por eso que debo regresar!, Por sí se le ofrece algo, o… –Pero, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, gracias a que una katana dio hacia la pared, casi rozando en el pecho del humano- ¡¿P-Pero que…?!

-Donnie –Era Leonardo, quien había aparecido en donde los otros dos, a pesar de que ya estaba en casa desde antes que el menor- ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora?

-Pensé que Rapha te lo dijo –Suspiro con pesadez- Estaba con Tim.

-No pregunté dónde estabas –Miro al humano fríamente- ¿Y Tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jejeje… Eh, y-yo sólo lo venía a acompañar… P-Pero no te preocupes, yo ya iba de salida… –Iba caminando hacia la salida del lugar, mirando de reojo a ambos mutantes.

-¿Qué esperas? –Leonardo empezó a dar señal de que se retirara, haciendo que el humano saliera de ahí, sin oportunidad de despedirse de la tortuga de morado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme de él...

-Tengo que hablar contigo –Este se acercó al menor- Es bastante serio.

-Pues, yo no tengo humor de hablar con nadie ahora –Entró a su laboratorio, dejando al otro sin siquiera dándole la oportunidad de reprochar.

-¡Pero..! –Este tocó bruscamente la puerta, pues la había cerrado con llave- ¡Donatello!

No estaba de humor, en nada, no podía ni siquiera tener compañía, simplemente quería estar solo.

Donatello tomó asiento al ya estar dentro de su laboratorio, mientras miraba su T-phone vibrar, indicandole a este que alguien le mandó un mensaje.

 _"Necesito hablar contigo, por favor._

 _-Mikey"._

Al haber visto tal mensaje, le hizo sentir una manera no muy buena, pues con solo haber leído que aquello lo mandó su hermano, lo hizo pensarlo un poco.

 _"Lo siento, estaré ocupado... Por favor, tenme paciencia._

 _-Donnie"._

Tan solo fue lo único que pudo responder, no quería hablar con él, ni con Raphael, con nadie a decir verdad.

...

Ante aquél mensaje, eso hizo que cierta tortuga pecosa empezara a sollozar un poco, mientras caminaba de techo a techo de cada edificio, guardaba su t-phone, no importándole si alguien le miraba.

Realmente le dolía.

Que dolor... Su corazón moría.

Amaba a Donatello, era amor... Un amor profundo, y de verdad que no podía sacarlo tan fácil de su mente, era tanto su cariño, su amor, aquél querer de estar a lado de su hermano que movía todo su mundo, era tanto... Tanto que de verdad era casi imposible que pueda olvidarse de él.

Pero... De repente recordó las palabras que su amigo lagarto le dijo.

¿Y sí era verdad que Donnie solo se acostó con Raphael por presión?

Después de todo, el de rojo había dicho que el ninja esbelto estaba a punto de corresponderle.

¿Será que aún tendrá oportunidad de conquistar a Donnie?, ¿Qué en verdad lo quiera como este lo quiere a él?

Era pronto para emocionarse, sin embargo... Eso no impidió a que sus emociones se prendieran un tanto, a que... La esperanza en el amor estuviera de nuevo en la tortuga pecosa.

Aunque Donatello no quería hablar con él aún, esperaría a que estuviera disponible.

Esperaría... Como le pidió el mismo ninja de morado...

Le tendría paciencia.

Todo era parte de sus planes.

...

Raphael estaba un tanto nervioso.

Más que eso... Estaba frustrado, molesto, triste... Y todo era consigo mismo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, dejando salir varios suspiros mientras pensaba en las cosas que estaba ocurriendo... No solo en él, sino con sus hermanos.

Era demasiado el querer de estar con el ninja del bo, ya ni sabía que era bueno y malo, realmente lo amaba, tanto que aquél amor lo hacía hacer tonterías, y él mismo lo sabía.

¿Pero... Acaso lo hacía sentirse bien?, claro que no.

Mira eso de provocar a su hermano menor y ahora este le lastimaba, diciéndole que lo odiaba.

Sí, en definitivo no olvidaría ese "Te odio" de parte del pecoso, era como un pequeño recordatorio que lo tendría atormentado para toda la vida.

¿Pero ahora que pasaría?, sí Michelangelo ya no lo querra ver, será difícil vivir así, sin la atención de uno de sus hermanos.

¿Realmente podrá vivir con ese rencor que le tendrá Michelangelo?, ¿Podrá disimular que no le importa, aunque es todo lo contrario?

Aquello y más pensaba... Dios, era un desorden en su cabeza...

... Pero aquello fue interrumpido por alguien.

-¿Raphael? –Slash abrió la puerta, no importándole que dijera el otro- ¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó algo nervioso y preocupado.

-¿S-Slash? –Miró a al más grande entrar- Estoy aquí... No podría irme a otro lado después de...

-Calma –Se sentó a su lado- No creo que sea bueno recordar lo que pasó.

-Pero... No lo entiendes –Le miró- Todo lo provoque yo...

-Pero aun así, Michelangelo no tenía derecho a lastimarte.

-Pero tampoco estuve bien al haberlo provocado –Volvió a suspirar profundo- Todo lo hice mal.

Slash suspiró- Mira Raph, Tú solo hiciste algo mal, pero tampoco es algo grave, solo es un error que puedes tratar de remediar.

-¿Y si no lo logro Slash? –Frunció un poco el ceño, sin estar molesto- ¿Qué tal si pierdo todo?, Mi familia… A… D-Donnie…

-Mírame Raphael –Este se acercó a este, mientras le miraba fijamente- Dime algo, ¿De verdad que tu amor por Donatello es muy grande?

El de rojo al oír aquella pregunta, solo le hizo mirarle algo confundido- ¿Q-Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Frunció el ceño un tanto molesto- ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas idioteces?! ¡¿No vez que por eso estoy sufriendo?!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en seguir así?, Sí en verdad amas a ese sabelotodo, deberías esforzarte, dar más de ti para que así puedas conquistarlo.

-Pero él me pidió tiempo para pensar lo que hicimos y en todo lo que ha pasado…

-¡Entonces en ese tiempo debes demostrarle indirectamente que eres lo mejor para él! –Animó Slash, acariciando la cabeza del mutante menor- Así y lo ayudaras a que se decida más rápido… Además, tú eres Raphael, estar deprimido no es tu estilo, y no te ayudara a nada.

Las palabras de la tortuga más grande lo dejaron algo pensativo, sin quitar su ceño fruncido, pero sin estar molesto, miraba a otro lado, mientras las ideas se iban juntando en su mente, y eso hacía que este de poco a poco sonriera- Creo que tienes razón Slash, mi amor por Donnie no debe decaer –Tan solo se levantó de su cama- ¡Gracias por tu consejo! Lo seguiré.

-Así se habla amigo –Este estrecho su mano con la de su amigo, sonriéndole un poco.

- _"_ _Aun así… Debo de pensar una manera para no volver a cometer Los mismos errores…"_ –Pensó Raphael, sin quitar su sonrisa de sí.

…

-¡Vamos Leonardo! ¡Debes pensar! ¿C-Como decirle a Donnie lo que siento?

Ahí estaba el líder del clan en aquél sofá frente del televisor que estaba prendido, aunque este no ponía atención a lo que pasaban.

Leonardo estaba aun centrado en sus pensamientos, buscando una forma de como confesarse a Donatello, pero realmente se le dificultaba buscar manera, pues este decidió en no hablar con nadie hasta después de pensar varias cosas.

Sabía que su hermano estaba en decisión a quien escoger entre sus otros dos hermanos menores, si en estar con Raphael o con Michelangelo.

Se había distraído un tanto, o era evidente que no sabía actuar tal y como sus hermanos lo hicieron para confesarse al de morado.

Realmente quería decirle todos sus sentimientos, querer que este supiera que lo amaba, y que era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de que le correspondiera.

Pero, ¿Darle más problemas?, pues sus otros dos hermanos andaban peleados, y aunque eso el de morado no lo sabe, sabía que muy pronto pasaría, y por eso andaba pensando en que sería mejor para él que no le molestara con sus sentimientos.

Pero lo amaba, ¡Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía!, estaba desesperado, realmente quería a Donatello, lo quería, y realmente era mucho ese amor que la preocupación por sus hermanos.

O eso creía él…

-No Leonardo, debes hacer lo correcto, Debes… ¡AUCH! –En eso, el de azul recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un… ¿Pan?

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Disculpó un reciente Pete que volaba torpemente hacia la tortuga, detrás lo siguió el mono mutante.

-Buenas tardes Leonardo –Saludó Rockwell, que miraba a la paloma con desagrado- Lamento la visita inesperada, pero buscábamos a Slash y pues pensé que estaba aquí.

-Oh, n-no hay problema –Leonardo se sobaba la parte que fue noqueada por el pan- Pero creo que está con mi hermano en estos momentos, y bueno… Digamos que… Las cosas no están tan bien que digamos…

-Bueno, creo que lo único que nos queda es esperar, ¿Podemos hacerlo aquí?

-Oh sí, no hay problema –Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Cuál es ese programa?! –Pete se fue sentando en el sofá de la sala, mientras miraba la televisión que estaba dando un programa que le llamó la atención.

-No te pongas tan cómodo, ¿Sí? –Regaño el mono, mientras se sentaba a lado del otro.

-¡Ooohhh! ¿Qué esto no le gusta?, ¡Mire cuanto entretenimiento tiene este programa!

Leonardo fijó su vista en aquellos dos, prácticamente miraba cuanto convivían a su manera, a pesar de que el doctor Rockwell era un tipo bastante serio, a Pete le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, y realmente notaba que había un sentimiento más grande que solo 'amistad'.

Suspiró, se dirigió a donde ellos, y en eso miró al mono mutante- ¿Doctor, podemos hablar?

En eso, el mayor miró a la tortuga con una ceja alzada, mientras se levantaba con sus poderes psíquicos, y en eso, ambos se dirigen a la cocina, dejando algo curioso a Pete, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió viendo el televisor.

-Bueno… ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada, dejando al otro pensativo un poco.

-B-Bueno –Este se acarició la barbilla un poco, después suspiró- ¿Usted y Pete tienen una relación, no es así?

Los ojos del mono se agrandaron al momento que sus mejillas se coloraban de rojo carmesí- ¿Q-Qué?

-¡Bueno!, N-No quería ser tan atrevido, es que… –Suspiró- B-Bueno, so-solo me llamó la atención pues… Ustedes tienen una relación muy cercana y además, mis hermanos ya los han visto dando una que otra muestra de…

-¡A-A-A Q-Que va-va t-to-todo esto!? –Preguntó Tyler con su rostro más rojo.

-… Bueno… –Quedó un tanto pensativo nuevamente, sentándose de a pocos en una silla de la mesa- No… N-No viene a nada…

-… ¿Chico? –El doctor tan solo le miró un momento, alzando una ceja cuando su mente vibraba por sus adentros al haber detectado lo que pensaba-… ¿Acaso tienes problemas amorosos?

-… –Antes de que Leonardo reaccionara un tanto sorprendido y avergonzado, recordó el poder que el mono mutante poseía, pues en ese caso… Era normal que este haya adivinado sobre su problema.

-B-Bueno… Pues… Sí –Confirmó este- C-Creo que pudo descifrarlo, jeje.

-Pues… –Se sentó en una silla a lado de este- Aunque ya lo pueda saber, puedes decírmelo tú mismo, te doy la oportunidad.

-¿Cómo decírselo si usted me leerá las palabras tan fácilmente? –Pregunto con una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes, no tendré ninguna expresión alguna que lo demuestre, soy todo oídos.

Luego de que el mayor le diese el permiso de hablar, Leonardo soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras le miraba-… Yo… Estoy enamorado de Donatello.

…

-¡Vamos Tim! ¡Sólo jugaremos un rato!, además April me dijo que en uno de estos días tu querías intentar jugar hockey –Animó el pelinegro de dientes chuecos que tan solo golpeteaba la gran espalda del chico castaño oscuro.

Este decidió ir por el muchacho a su casa, en esos momentos se encontraban en su habitación, esperando a que este accediera a salir con él, su novia y amigo.

-Ya te dije Jones, mi madre no me deja salir antes de que haga tarea –Excusó el chico obeso, mientras escribía un texto- Además, es mejor estar aquí que salir.

-Claro, quedarte a hacer tarea, ¿no?

-Por lo menos al terminar, me juego unas rondas en los videojuegos –Este señaló su televisor, acompañado del aparato donde jugaba aquellos juegos.

-Bueeeno, Debo admitir que eso también es divertido… ¡P-Pero vamos Tim!, ¿¡Qué es en serio que prefieres estar aquí que salir a vernos jugar!? –Este se atrevió a acercarse al otro, sujetando su mano para que dejara de escribir.

-… ¿Dejarás que siga con mi tarea o te tendré que tumbar? –Frunció un poco el ceño, mirando de reojo al azabache.

-Realmente estás tomándote demasiado esto, relájate, así y podrás… ¡AGH! –Y tal como dijo Timothy, al final este tumbó al chico Jones, quitándolo de encima suyo.

-¿Qué parte de que no quiero salir no entiendes, Casey?, ¡Déjame solo! –Golpeo levemente la mesa, y con aquella acción, una hoja salió volando, cayendo levemente hacia el cuerpo tirado de Jones- O-Oh no…

-¿P-Pero que…? –Este tomó la hoja, y en eso inconscientemente la empezó a leer- Oh cielos...

-¡C-Casey! ¡Da-Dame eso! –Trató de quitársela, pero el pelinegro se levantó rápidamente para así sentarse en la silla cerca de aquella mesa.

-Wow… ¿Tú escribiste esto?

-¡N-No!, ¡Ahora dámelo! –Trataba de quitárselo en varias formar, pero el otro lo impedía- ¡Jones!

-Amigo, e-esto… Realmente comprendo esto –Dijo algo burlón- Y eso que admito que soy algo idiota, ¡P-Pero esto!, cielos…

-¡¿Q-Qué quieres que haga para que me lo regreses?! –Tim estaba algo frustrado, nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-¡Haber!, ¡Tranquilo Timothy! –Lo detuvo un poco, alejándose de este- ¿Me puedes contestar algo? –Alzó una ceja, haciendo que el otro asintiera suavemente- ¿Es para alguien, no?

-Ca-Casey…

-Dime –El castaño no respondió, tan solo bajó su mirada, cosa que le fue suficiente para que el otro comprendiera- Entiendo… Supongo que es para…

-¡Casey, ya basta! –Le arrebató aquella hoja con rapidez.

-Oye, ¿Y por qué no lo dices?, creo que sería una gran idea, así y puedes ver si ustedes…

-¡No lo haré!, E-Es decir… N-No me siento preparado…

-¿Y entonces por que escribiste eso?

-¡P-Porque realmente lo tengo en mi cabeza desde ya mucho tiempo!, n-no puedo más que mirarlo y… ¡Agh! –Se tocó los cabellos de desesperación- Mira Casey, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a April.

-Tim…

-¡Hablo muy en serio Jones! –Le gritó algo ya alterado- ¿S-Sabes?, Creo que ya me dieron ganas de salir… –Le miró, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Le dejaré una nota –Contestó sin emoción, mientras dejaba que el azabache saliera primero, y en eso, aquella hoja la dejó en su mesa, encimado de unos libros suyos, así y se mantendría ahí… Sin que nadie más supiera de aquél secreto.

…..

 **Creo que eso es todo de este capítulo.**

 **Y Bueno, creo con lo último ya habrán adivinado, creo yo.**

 **Ok, los dejo a su imaginación, trataré de tener el capítulo siguiente pronto!**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	12. Chapter 12: 4 corazones rotos

**Antes que nada, ¡quiero desearles un felíz año nuevo!.. Y Sí, atrasado, y que también se la hayan pasado muy bien en ese último día del año, y de todo corazón les deseo que en este año hayan iniciado bien y que de lo que aun resta, sean capaces de alcanzar sus metas y todo lo demás, de verdad c:**

 **Uhm… Realmente me siento mal por actualizar hasta ahora, no tengo excusa alguna, así que ahí perdonen mi atraso de nuevo.**

 **...**

 **¡AHORA SÍ! ¡REGRESO CON SU CAPITULO MIS PRECIOSOS!**

 **Y esta vez, considero que será un poco más… Destrozable que otros anteriores. Así que están advertidos, esos de corazón sensible… Van a llorar (?).**

 **Y bueno, debo agradecer a todos ustedes que han comentado este fic, también los que le dan a "Favoritos" y todo eso, me hacen animarme mucho c':**

 **Y esos que siempre me ponen "Continua la historia" y todo eso... ¡CLARO QUE LA VOY A SEGUIR!, No es necesario que me lo estén comentando a cada capítulo xD.**

 **Okya, pero si me gustaría otra respuesta, luego me siento presionada :c**

 **Pero bien, se aprecia de todas formas que dejen su review en este fic que no considero una maestría mayor.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir chiquillos... ¡Aquí el capítulo!**

...

 _*~Capítulo 12: 4 Corazones rotos~*_

Varios días pasaron después del acostón de Don y Raph, la pelea de Mikey y Raph, entre otras cosas.

Donatello seguía en su laboratorio, después de los entrenamientos, este trataba de dar lo mejor de sí para distraerse y que su padre no sospechara que tenía algo.

Raph y Mikey seguían sin hablarse, a pesar de que Raphael seguía intentando una comunicación con el menor, este no accedía, le aplicaba a cómo podía la ley del hielo.

Donatello seguía sin saber sobre aquel incidente entre las dos tortugas, no sabía que aquél pleito se había causado en cierta parte... Por su culpa.

Leonardo trataba de tener la conversación en la que implicaba confesársele al esbelto, pero este siempre evitaba aquello, a pesar de que no tendría la menor idea de lo que el de bandana azul quería, presentía que no era del todo bueno.

Leonardo se desesperaba, tantos intentos y el del Bo no le accedía palabra alguna, le molestaba, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba hablar?

-Demonios –Hablaba con demasiada frustración, llegando al tejado de un edificio, pues era necesario un poco de aire fresco- Necesito decirle, n-no quiero que tome decisiones que no...

Paró un segundo, realmente estaba pensando un poco en lo que decía, sólo suspiró pesado- ¡Joder, Leonardo! ¡No estás siendo tú! –Pensó con demasiada molestia, gruñendo un poco- Debo... Debo pensar... –En eso, recordó el momento que este habló con Rockwell.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-... Con que... ¿Eso era? –Preguntó el mono mutante, suspirando ante lo que dijo el líder del clan._

 _-S-Sí –Afirmó Leonardo- Yo... Dejé de tener sentimientos por Karai, ella... No siente lo mismo por mí._

 _-Entonces, ¿Sólo te empezó a gustar y ya?_

 _-N-No se la verdad –Le miró algo abrumado- Pienso que... De alguna forma, yo... Ya amaba a Donnie mucho antes, pero... Creo que mis sentimientos cambiaron un poco, pensando que Karai podría hacer que ya no lo amara más –Mordió su labio- Tal vez... Sólo vi a Karai como una "Posibilidad" –Dijo entre comillas- Posibilidad de que me sacara esos sentimientos que no son correctos._

 _-Entiendo –Echó un suspiro, Rockwell alzó una ceja- ¿Y por qué no te esforzaste para luchar por ella?, no creo que ser humana haya sido la razón._

 _-Ella ya no lo es –Le confesó- Ella ahora es una serpiente mutante, pero... No, la humanidad no fue la razón... De hecho, no hay razón~_

 _-... ¿Entonces?_

 _-¡N-No lo sé! –Se puso de pie- ¡Creo que a ella no la amaba tanto!, Y-Yo... Yo me arriesgo por ella, pero... N-No siento ese mismo sentimiento como lo que siento por Donnie –Suspiró- A ella... Al final la puedo ver como sola un hermana..._

 _-Y eso que no son hermanos de sangre, en cambio Donatello lleva el mismo ADN que el tuyo -Leo lo miró mal._

 _-¿Ve el por qué estoy desesperado? -Dijo, sin poder mirar al otro._

 _-... No es el único problema –Le recordó, haciendo que el de las Katanas abriera los ojos por completo- Aparte de ese gran problema, tienes miedo a que te rechace. Pero no por ser hermanos... –Quedó callado un momento-... Tus otros hermanos también sienten lo mismo que tú, ¿no?_

 _-... P-Pero que... –Pensó un poco- Oh... Sí, se me olvidaba... -Le miró, recordando el poder que tenía el doctor de leer las mentes._

 _-Ya vez –Sonrió de lado, quedándose callado un poco... Hasta que- ¿P-Por eso me preguntaste lo de Pete y yo?_

 _-... Eh –Rascó su nuca- Jeje, perdón si fue indebido._

 _-No, entiendo la situación –Suspiró ligero, mirando de reojo a la paloma que comía pan y miraba aquella televisión-... La verdad, Pete y yo empezamos en secreto, él... Fue quien se me confesó, y aunque no me sentía del todo atraído, le di la oportunidad –Tomó gran bocanada de aire- Y... Poco a poco el me vino... Enamorando –Aquello lo dijo con un gran sonrojo._

 _-Ow, eso es algo demasiado tierno –Le sonrió el de azul, sentándose en la silla de la mesa- Creo que... Valió la pena que aceptara su confesión –Dijo con suavidad- Entonces... ¿Debo seguir insistiendo hasta que... Me pueda confesar? –Suspiró pesadamente._

 _-Eso depende de tí, además, creo que debes tener un plan para que Donatello no se desespere del todo, sabes cómo es de desesperado y..._

 _-Sí, sí –Frunció el ceño sin estar molesto- Lo... Lo confundiría más, Mikey y Raph ya se confesaron, y... Bueno... No creo que en estos momentos esté de buen humor._

 _-Haz lo que creas que sea correcto -Le recomendó solamente._

 _Leonardo parpadeo con suavidad, asintiendo, mientras al ver que ya no había más plática, Rockwell decidió retirarse e irse con la paloma._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Al recordar toda aquella plática que tuvo la tortuga con el mayor lo dejó por completo en dudas... No resolviendo las soluciones a sus problemas.

-Esto no está saliendo como yo pensé –Refunfuñaba, dando vueltas en aquél edificio, pensando en otras cosas... Posibilidades de cómo hacer que el otro le hiciera caso- ¡Debes pensar Leonardo!

-¡Vamos Leo! ¡Tú puedes!

Aquella voz pudo reconocerla, mirando hacia atrás y observando que se trataba del mismísimo Casey Jones- Oh... Hola Casey.

-Wow, perdona si te molesto con mi presencia, yo me voy...

-¡No! Espera... N-No es eso... Cielos... –Echó un pesado suspiro, sentándose en la orilla del tejado- Es que... Tengo un problema.

-¿A sí?, no se nota -Burló, obteniendo la mala cara del líder- ok, dejaré de bromear.

-... Solo... Necesito despejarme, m-me estreso mucho, porque no puedo lograr mi objetivo... ¡N-No sé cómo llegar a...!

-Entiendo -Suspiró- Yo también tengo un problema ahora... -Hizo una mueca.

-¿Eh? –Este observó el rostro del pelinegro, mirando que este estaba algo desanimado- ¿Qué pasó?... Bueno, si es que puedo saber…

-Pues –Pensó un poco… Decidiendo si era bueno decirle, pero- Tsk, lo que cualquier pareja tiene… Problemas.

-¿Pasa algo entre April y tú? –Leonardo lo miró curioso.

-Pues, digamos que… Llegamos al momento en el que… Ya sabes –Le miró algo sonrojado- En la que una pareja se quiere entregar uno al…

-¡O-Oh, ya! –El líder rápidamente agitó sus manos con signo de que el otro no dijera más- entiendo… Eh –Sonrojó- ¿Y… C-Cuál es el problema exactamente?

-Al final… N-No lo hicimos p-por inseguridad –Bajó la mirada- He estado pensándolo y… Creo que no era el momento…

-¿Es en serio?, ¿No será que… Fue ella quien no quiso al final? –Alzó su entrecejo con bastante duda, causando que el otro lo mirara mal.

-¡¿E-En serio crees que la presionaría?! ¡P-Por favor Leo! –Cubrió su rostro- ¡E-Ella me sedujo! P-Pero aun así no confiaba en que al final estuviese satisfecho…

-¿Temes a que ella no sea suficiente para ti?

-¡Temo que yo no lo sea para ella! –Le miro con sus ojos abiertos por completo, sintiendo una gran inquietud en esos momentos- ¡Agh! ¡Suficiente! –Se levantó- Me voy a beber…

-¿Casey? –Miró que se alejaba- ¡Casey, espera! –Le alcanzó, tomándolo de la muñeca- ¡Jones!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡M-Mira! Sé que estás mal y algo inseguro de ti, pero… ¡P-Pero beber no solucionará nada!

-¡¿Y Cómo lo sabes Leo?! ¿Has bebido alguna vez en tu vida, por lo menos?

-Eh… P-Pues… S-Se puede decir que… No –Bajó un poco la mirada- ¡P-Pero sé que es malo!

-¿Y qué si lo es?, Por lo menos te quitas de las penas y las molestias por unos momentos, eso siempre me ayuda –Comenzó a caminar, pensando un poco la situación y- Oye, Leo… ¿Y Si vienes a beber conmigo?

-¿Q-Qué? –Sintió que el otro ahora lo jalaba de la muñeca- ¡O-Oye no!

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no?, No sabes cómo se siente beber, además cuando lo estés haciendo, te olvidarás de todos tus problemas…

-¡No!, Y-Yo no soy de esos Casey, además… debo regresar a las alcantarillas, ya está oscureciendo, y ni siquiera Splinter sabe que salí.

-Entonces llámalo, dile que te quedarás un rato conmigo y luego vuelves –Lo siguió jalando hacia la dirección donde bajaría de aquél edificio.

-Pero… No sé –Suspiró con pesadez, observando sin tanta seguridad al de cabellos azabaches.

-Leo, si quieres olvidarte de tus problemas de la vida un poco, bebe conmigo –Le miro- Si no te gusta a la primera, simplemente te vas y ya –Le propuso.

La tortuga pensaba un poco, pues la oferta del humano realmente no le parecía… Buena idea.

Pero, ahora lo que más necesitaba era relajarse, no pensar absolutamente en nada que lo estresara… Menos en Donatello.

Gruño por lo bajo, parpadeando con suavidad- Bien –Le miró- Vámonos a tomar Jones.

…

-Bien, debería bastar por hoy –Dijo con suavidad Donatello, mientras dejaba sus herramientas, pues había trabajado mucho en sus proyectos pendientes, pues había decidido que trabajando hacía que se despejara por un momento de todos sus problemas.

Michelangelo iba pasando de a pocos por el laboratorio, y mirando que el esbelto se mantenía en dicho lugar, decidió que sería una oportunidad de hablar con este, a lo que entró y en eso fue acercándose al otro, hasta tocarle el hombro- Donnie...

-¡Ah!

-¡Ca-Calmate! –Mikey grito exaltado- So-Soy yo... Mikey.

Luego de comprobarlo, Donnie sólo soltó un gran suspiro profundo- ¡N-No vuelvas a asustarme así! Casi me da un infarto..

-No fue mi intención, perdona.

Donnie pensó un poco-No, e-está bien... –Tocó su frente- ¿Qué sucede, Mikey?

-Oye... –Empezó a jugar con sus dedos- Sé que... Que estás trabajando, pero...Es que... Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Y-Yo... –Desvió su mirada- N-No creo que sea buena idea...

-¡Sé que me pediste tiempo! Y te lo estoy tratando de dar, pero... Realmente quiero decirte lo que te tengo que decir... Además –Suspiró- Sé que... Que Raphael está enamorado de tí...

-¿L-Lo sabes? –Abrió sus ojos por completo- ¿Q-Qué... Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa, sólo... Sólo respóndeme –Le miró de frente, sujetando sus muñecas- ¿Tú... Tú sientes algo por él?

-Yo... – Tragó saliva... Y una gran cantidad- N-No sé...

-Por favor Donnie, s-sé honesto conmigo...

-¡Es que de verdad no sé! –Le miró frustrado- ¡N-No sé que es lo que siento por Rapha! ¡no sé lo que siento por tí! N-Ni siquiera sé que... Que es lo correcto –Con pesadez, fue cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos- N-No lo sé Mikey... N-Ni siquiera sé si... Lo que sienta es... Amor.

La desesperación consumió en Donatello, volviendo que este de nuevo no quisiera mirarlo, no quería... Mirarlo, tanto le venía sobre esas cosas que quería despejar.

El pecoso ninja solo bajó la mirada con demasiada tristeza, pues... No era una respuesta que quería escuchar, porque... Aunque le hubiese dolido, hubiese preferido que le confirmara que sí amaba a su hermano de rojo.

Por el simple hecho... De que no podía con tanto dolor.

Pero... ¿Para qué precisamente estaba ahí?, el principal objetivo de hablar con su amor, ¿Cuál era?

-Donnie –Este tocó el caparazón del esbelto ninja, tan sólo... Intentó mostrarle una sonrisa, cosa que le sorprendió al otro cuando volvió a dar su mirada en el menor.

-¿M-Mikey?, p-por qué...

-Escucha, sé que no es fácil saber que es el amor, y... Lo digo por mí –Se señaló- Yo... Pensé que sabrías que es lo que sientes, porque... Bueno... April fue tu primer amor, y creo que eso te ha dejado una experiencia de cómo se siente estar enamorado.

-N-No lo sé, tal... Tal vez... Lo que sentía por ella no era la gran cosa...

-Claro que lo era –Le sonrió aún más- Tú hacías todo por April, tú la protegías, la cuidabas y... hasta eras capaz de darlo todo por ella.

-Pe-Pero aun así... E-Ella no me quiso...

-Y eso es lo que es frustrante, ella... Ella no supo valorar lo que era tu amor, n-no corresponderlo, pero... Por lo menos hubiera apreciado un poco más lo que hacías por ella.

Donnie bajó su mirada, sintiéndose algo abrumado con aquello que su hermano le decía- Q-Quisiera que... Que ese amor ya no me marque de por vida.

-Y... Si tú me permites, yo te lo haré olvidar por completo, o... Bueno, eso trataría –Rió un poco- Trataría de quitarlo, para que me ames a mí, y así tú puedas sentir ese amor que yo siento por ti, Don.

-M-Mikey... –¿Por qué?, cada vez el menor le hacía más difícil que escogiese entre él o su otro hermano,... No podría negarse a esa gentileza, esa dulzura que... Su hermano se la estaba dedicando.

-No te presionare, no te digo que vayas a decidir de una vez sí me escoges a mí o a Raphael, pero... –Tomó su cintura- Tampoco me rendiré... A enamorarte.

Las palabras sentenciadas de su hermanito lo dejaron con la piel de gallina, pues realmente todo lo que el pecoso le decía... Lo hacía sentir... Tan bien, nervioso, un sentimiento inexplicable, aunque no podía definir si era amor.

-Donnie... –Traspasó un dedo en el labio inferior del de morado, lo que hacía entender que sí podía probar dicha parte... Haciendo que Donatello dudara un poco...

Pero... Con sus propias manos, hizo que el de naranja se acercara más, no mostrando expresión alguna, más... Sólo un sonrojo que demostraba cierta timidez.

Ante eso, Mikey ya con el permiso concedido, apegó sus labios a los del mayor, posando una mano en la cintura del de dientes diastema para así no separarlo por nada.

Donnie quedó sin fuerza, sin intenciones de separar al pecoso de aquello, pues debía de admitir que ese beso era demasiado... Dulce.

Odiaba esto, detestaba estar en una situación que lo hacía aun más difícil de decidir, pero... Tanto era ese aprecio y cariño, ese... Posible amor que sentía por su menor, que realmente lo dejaban accesible a lo que este quisiese darle y hacer.

Mikey estaba feliz, probar esos dulces labios de nuevo lo hacían casi dar saltos de emoción, a pesar de que en esos momentos no podía por estar besando a Donatello, lo sentía en su interior.

Con tal de disfrutar ese beso.

El t-phone de Mikey sonó, haciendo que el propietario de dicho aparato gruñera un poco, mientras sacaba aquello de su cinturón y solo trataba de apagarlo, lo que fue inútil y Donatello notó.

-M-Mikey... –El del bo se terminó separando, cubriendo su boca un poco- C-Creo que... Es mejor que vayas a contestar.

-P-Pero quiero estar contig... –Volvió a oírse, haciendo que el pecoso se molestara un poco.

-Sólo contesta, ¿Si?, Después hablamos –Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que el corazón de Michelangelo se ablandara de tan linda sonrisa, suspirando con resignación.

-Está bien –Tomó su t-phone y decidió salir del laboratorio- Nos vemos Don –Cerró la puerta.

Donatello miró al menor salir, lo que hizo que suspirara, siguiendo en tocar sus labios un poco-... M-Mikey...

...

-¡¿Cómo me es m-muy difícil conquistarte!?

Leonardo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargándose en el costado del sofá, mientras en sus manos tenía una pequeña lata.

Visiblemente... De cerveza.

Y Eso que sólo había tomado unas 3 latas, sin embargo, ante esa cantidad, al casi terminar la tercera lata, ya se encontraba algo ebrio.

-¡Ca-Callate! Demonios... Des..Despertarás a los del clan del pie...

-¡Pues q-que vengan a mí! ¡No les temo! –En eso, se tiró al suelo, dejando en un lado la lata, poniéndose una mano en su frente- Donnie... HIP*... Co-Como me dueles...

-April no se salva... HIP*... –Antes de seguir gritando cualquier cosa más, oyó la puerta siendo tocada levemente, aunque con eso fue suficiente para que Jones escuchara- ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Casey? –Habló una voz suave y femenina, a lo que el pelinegro reconoció- Casey… S-Soy yo, April.

-Oh –El chico humano sólo reaccionó con una expresión de mal gusto- ¡Casey no está disponible! ¡Vuelva más tarde! –Dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie, apoyando la mano en el costado del sofá.

-¡Casey! ¡Por favor! N-Necesito aclarar las cosas contigo –Hablo con demasiada insistencia en su tono, sin dejar de tocar aquella puerta, pues estaba decidida a no dejar ese apartamento hasta que el pelinegro le abriera.

-Agh... –Con esa última expresión de fastidio que dio el joven Jones, se dirigió casi tambaleando hacia la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con la chica de cabellos rojizos naranjos- ¿Y que se te ofrece, pelirroja?

La chica dio un rostro de asco al haber olido sin querer el aliento del otro cuando dio la pregunta, queriendo apartar ese mal aliento con sus manos- Ugh... Case, yo... Creo que no me comporté del todo bien contigo cuando... Pues... –Sonrojó un poco.

-Entiendo, sé que no soy lo suficiente para tí, pelirroja –Hablo el chico con seriedad- Sólo... Olvidemos eso, ¿Si? Aunque bueno... Yo de verdad ya no le tomaba importancia, ni siquiera me acordaba de eso.

-Lo sé, porque... No solo veo, huelo que estás bebiendo, tsk... típico de ti –Alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, ¿Ya, no? Yo estoy aquí a gusto disfrutando de una bebida con mi amigo Leo, y tú solo vienes a buscar más pelea, ¿Cómo está eso?

-¿Pelear? ¡So-Solo vine a disculparme y pedirte que resolviéramos las co...! – Y antes de comenzar lo que era una verdadera discusión, esta se puso a pensar en lo que acaba de decir el otro- ... Espera, ¿D-Dijiste... Beber con tu... amigo Le...?

-¡Leo! ¡Si! ¿Por qué la pregun..? ¡O-Oye! –Miro que la chica entraba sin aviso a su apartamento, y viendo que esta iba a donde el mutante- Oh cielos...

-¡Leo! –La chica vio con preocupación a su amigo tortuga, pues este mismo estaba tirado en el suelo, y sin que ninguno de los humanos se diese cuenta, en el tiempo en el que hablaban, el líder ya había tomado unas 3 latas más de aquella bebida.

-Ugh... –El mutante observó a quien era la humana, mientras cubría un poco su rostro- ¿Y-Ya acaso es... Año nuevo?

-Tsk... No lo puedo creer –La chica miró a su novio- ¡¿P-Por qué demonios trajiste a Leo a beber contigo?!

-Porque al igual que yo, tiene problemas que la vida no le ayuda a superar! –Habló demasiado exaltado y molesto, mientras aun y con el alcohol en su cabeza, este estaba consciente de lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

-¡A-Aún así!, L-Leo jamás ha tomado...

-Pues para algo hay una primera vez.

-¿¡Quieren callarse!? –Pidió el mutante- Me duele la maldita cabeza.

-Ugh, ¿Sabes? Mejor ayúdame a llevarlo a las alcantarillas –La chica se acercó al líder de azul, para así tomarlo de un brazo- Vamos.

-Pelirroja, me siento tan mal como para ayudarte, mejor déjalo dormir aquí y...¡A-Auch! ¡E-Espera A-April..! ¡APRIL! –La humana había dejado a Leonardo en el sofá, para así tomar de la oreja a su novio que no paraba de quejar.

...

Luego de que haya obligado a su pareja primero, en darse una remojada para bajar el alcohol de su cabeza, ambos humanos llevaron al mutante ninja a donde vivía, aun y cuando este estuviese quejándose de que podía caminar y no necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¡Demonios Pelirroja! ¡Es un caos total llevarlo de esta manera! –Quejaba Jones mientras tenía enganchado el brazo del mutante alrededor de su cuello, y el otro lo mantenía la chica.

-¡P-Pues eso debiste pensar antes de llevártelo contigo para que tomara! ¡Y guarda silencio! Que ya casi llegamos a la guarida, es tan tarde, capaz y Splinter y los chicos ya están dormidos.

-¡Pues mejor se despierten! ¡Así nos ayudan con... AGH! – Recibió una patada en el trasero por parte de su novia- ¡Basta!

-¡Pues te digo que te calles y no lo haces!

A pesar de que la pelirroja y el chico hablaban lo más bajo posible, aquella discusión siguió, por lo que pudo ser algo demasiado ruidoso para cierta tortuga que aún se encontraba en su laboratorio-... ¿Uh?

Donatello se dignó a levantarse de su asiento y salir de dicho lugar para mirar que estaban dos de sus humanos amigos discutiendo y cargando a su hermano de bandana azul- ¡¿Chicos?!

-O-Oh Donnie –La chica humana miró algo nerviosa al otro mutante- Ojalá no te hayamos despertado.

-Oh no, descuida, estaba trabajando aún en... –Este se acercó un poco- ¿Q-Qué le pasa a Leo?

-Eh, bueno... Jeje verás Don, eh...

-Está borracho, lo encontré tomando con Casey –Miró de reojo a su novio con una ceja alzada.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡P-Pero si ni siquiera tiene experiencia en eso! –Donatello se molestó de a pocos.

-Por eso digo que para algo hay una primera vez... –El humano recibió miradas muy molestas por parte de ambos cuerdos- Dios santo...

-Bueno, por eso vinimos, no pensaba en dejarlo con Casey más –La pecosa fue de a pocos dejando al líder en el sofá con ayuda de su pareja- Ugh... No es tan ligero.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es una jodida tortuga mutante que pesa doble que nosotros!

-Sólo cállate y vámonos ya –O'Neil fue separándose del mutante al haberlo ya dejado en mencionado lugar- Nos vamos Donnie, ojalá no haya problemas con Splinter sobre esto.

-No te preocupes –El de morado sonrió- Ya sabré como lo cubro de esto.

-Bueno, buena suerte con eso –El pelinegro iba caminando, seguido de la pelirroja que se despedía del ninja esbelto con una mano.

-Nos vemos luego –Después de, esta fue alcanzando a su pareja, dándole nuevamente una patada en el trasero.

-¡Ah! ¡Basta niña!

-Estos chicos... –Donnie miró con gracia a estos irse, mientras de a pocos el lugar quedó totalmente silencioso, pues Leo no había hablado desde que llegó allí, aunque el de ojos marrones podía notar que este estaba despierto- ¿Leo? ¿Estás despierto?

-Hug... Me duele la cabeza.

Luego Donnie se acercó de poco a poco hacia este, tocándole la frente un poco- Uh, no tienes fiebre.

-S-Sí, como sea –Bruscamente quitó la mano del menor de su frente, no queriendo ningún contacto con este, no podría...

-¿Oh? ¿Te sientes bien? –El genio se extrañó por la acción de su hermano mayor, mientras se sentaba a un lado de él, aunque mantuvo cercanía- ¿Qué sucede Leo?

-No es nada, huh... Déjame tranquilo –Volteó su rostro, no queriendo mirarle por nada- No debes de tomarle importancia.

-Claro que sí Leo, soy... Tu hermano.

-Claro –Frunció su ceño- S-Solo soy eso para ti.

-¿Y... Eso qué? ¿Qué moscas te picó?, Cielos... El alcohol te pone muy sensible.

-¡Cállate! ¡T-Tú ni siquiera sabes que me pasa!

-¡Pues entonces dime! –Elevó su tono de voz- Hazme saber que tienes –Le tomó su mano- M-Me preocupas.

Eso hizo que Leonardo se exaltara un poco, sentir que el menor le tomó dicha parte, tener un contacto físico con este... No, era lo que no quería.

De alguna forma... Perdería la cordura.

-N-No –Le retiró su mano, poniéndola en su vientre- No te diré, n-ni siquiera me pasa nada.

-Leo, por favor –El esbelto se puso serio- De no ser así, no hubieses ido a tomar con el idiota de Jones, ¿De verdad crees que me creeré que lo hiciste solo por querer?

-¡C-Como haya sido! No te diré.

Ante aquella respuesta, Donatello se levantó, haciendo pensar al otro que se había dado por vencido en sacarle las palabras de la boca... Pero no fue así.

-No me queda de otra

-¿De qué Ha..? ¡¿P-Pero qué...Q-QUÉ HACES?! – Leonardo abrió sus ojos.

Mirando que el ninja del bo se encimaba en este, sentándose entre sus piernas y su vientre- ¿¡E-Estás idiota!?

-No me importa lo que digas, no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que tienes –Sentenció.

-Donnie, quítate... –Al tratar de quitarlo, el menor le sujetó las muñecas al líder, no dejando que se escapara en lo absoluto- ¡Donatello!

-Sólo dime Leo, n-no te cuesta nada decirme que demonios tienes, q-quiero ayudarte.

-¡¿A-Ayudarm...?! –Por lo pronto, el ninja de azul se detuvo al hablar, pensando un poco y sintiendo que... De a pocos sentía como una "parte" de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando-... ¿Estás... seguro?

-Claro que sí –Don fue llevando una sola mano a la mejilla del mayor- Me preocupas Leo, quiero... Quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en resolver tus... Problemas, porque en serio es extraño que hayas ido a tomar con Casey, es decir... Jamás lo has hecho.

-¿Ayudarme en lo que sea?

-¿Eh? –Donatello quedó extrañado por la pregunta de este, más no dudo, pues se trataba de ayudar a su hermano a resolver sus problemas, ¿no?-... E-Eh, seguro, lo… Lo que sea.

-... Entonces, primero... Quítame tus manos de mis muñecas.

-¿Eh? –Pensó un poco, luego mostró un rostro molesto- ¡No quieras pasarte de listo y esca...!

-No escaparé, lo juro.

Después de eso, el quelonio esbelto realmente le pensó, ¿Confiar en su hermano mayor? ¿Encima estando ebrio?- Huh... –Después de pensar tanto, soltó lentamente las muñecas del mayor y de a pocos fue poniéndose recto, sin quitarse de encima suyo.

Luego de eso, Leonardo sonrió de lado, y lentamente sus manos fueron hacia la cintura de su hermano, acercándolo más su cuerpo al suyo y...

-Ahora... Satisface mi ser.

-¿Q-Qué..?

Los labios del menor se callaron gracias a los del mayor, lo que a dada esa acción, Donatello quedó por completo en shock, sintiendo como su hermano iba dando intensamente ese beso, lo que hizo que se preocupara un poco.

Leonardo no pensaba, o trataba de no hacerlo, pues de verdad quería... Anhelaba poder tocar a su hermano, y haberlo tenido encima de él fue como si la suerte estuviera de su lado.

-¡Mhg..! –Donatello no quería esto, realmente no, ¿Por qué realmente Leonardo querría arreglar las cosas así?

De poco a poco el de azul fue llevando una mano hacia el armamento del de bandana morada, queriendo que estuviese al descubierto, en todo…

Y ante eso, Donatello trato de separar su beso, no queriendo que eso fuese demasiado lejos-.. M-Mhg... ¡A-Ah..!

La falta de aire fue lo que causó que ambos fuesen separando sus labios, aunque eso no detuvo ese lado salvaje que quería salir del intrépido por lo que de a pocos fue bajando hacia el cuello del menor para comenzar a repartir besos y lamidas por ahí.

Donatello jadeaba, y de poco a poco fue soltando unos leves quejidos por sentir esa lengua pegajosa pasearse por esa parte que era un tanto sensible para él.

Leonardo no aguantaba más, quería entrar en él, no soportaba estar sentado solo besando lo que era el cuerpo del menor. Así que sin más que pensar, fue levantándose, con Donatello en brazos para así continuar en su habitación.

-¡E-Espera..! –Donatello temía lo peor, de verdad que no quería llegar lejos- ¡L-Leo, bájame!

-Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? –Ordenó sin tacto, sin pensar en hacer caso a sus suplicas que no lo llevaran a lo que quería.

-¿Ah..? –Al mirar que entraban a la habitación del quelonio de bandana azul, hizo que se sintiera de lo más nervioso, y crecieron al momento que el de azul y volvía a la puerta para cerrarla con llave- L-Leo…

-Ssshh –De repente se acercó al menor, y lentamente iba encimándose en él, sonriendo suavemente mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura del mismo- Calma Donnie, no te voy a hacer daño.

-N-No sé si confiar en ti, e-estas ebrio, por dios…

-Pero eres mi hermanito, jamás te dañaría aún y estándolo –Fue besando la mejilla de este, al momento que juntaba sus manos y las tomaba con una sola, y luego bajaba nuevamente a su cuello para besarlo.

-M-Mhg… L-Le..Ah… L-Leo… Por favor…

¿Realmente esto era lo que quería?, ¿Así era como quería resolver las cosas?, ¿Con simples toques y… Otra posible noche de sexo?

Leonardo por su parte, realmente deseaba esto, pero… Principalmente esto no era con lo que quería comenzar para conquistar a su hermano menor, realmente eso no era lo que tenía en mente a la primera.

Pero su mente estaba no reaccionaba, no pensaba… Sólo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

¿Pero estaba bien lo que hacía?, ¿Rendiría buenos resultados después de cometer tal acto?

-P-Por favor Leo, para esto, n-no quiero que sea así…

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?, ¿No dijiste que me querías ayudar a resolver mis problemas? –Fue bajando a lo que era la entrepierna de su hermano, sacándole varios jadeos y que estremeciera de a pocos.

-¡P-Pero yo no contaba con este tipo de ayudas Leo!... M-Mhg..ah…

-Pues muy mal por ti, ahora tendrás que cumplir…

-Leo, por favor –Pidió Donnie con sus ojos casi brillosos, sabiendo que estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Sin embargo, el de azul hizo caso omiso ante eso, ni siquiera miraba el rostro del menor, pues mantenía sus acciones de dar besos y lamidas en el cuerpo del esbelto quelonio, no queriéndose distraer por nada.

Aunque de alguna manera, Donnie podía entender el porqué de esta manera querría Leo esa 'ayuda'. Aunque claro, solo podría suponer.

Pero de alguna manera era algo lógico.

-Leo –Llamó, queriendo apartar al mayor, no quería seguir con eso- A-Aléjate.

-No lo haré, ya te dije que no pararé hasta…

-¡¿P-Por qué tiene que ser así?!

-¡¿Y Por qué no?!, ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿P-Por qué con Raph y Mikey si pudiste hacerlo?! ¡¿Por qué conmigo no Donnie?!

-… ¿Qué? –Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, ignorando las pocas lágrimas que quedaron ahí mismo, mientras observaba al mayor que de repente mostraba su rostro, un triste rostro- L-Leo…

-M-Me parece injusto que con que se hayan confesado ellos, tú les diste permiso que te tocaran… Y-Yo –Gruñó un poco- ¿Qué acaso debo decirte lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti para que me dejes hacerlo?

-P-Pero… N-Nhg –Mordió su labio al volver a sentir que Leonardo tocaba en su entrepierna, causando que de poco a poco sintiera sensaciones que antes ya había sentido, exactamente por sus hermanos cuando se lo hicieron.

Pero no podía más, estaba cansado, no sólo de hacer las cosas como si fueran las correctas, no solo en dejarse llevar en los toques, caricias y besos que sus hermanos le daban que lo hacían luego dejar que hicieran más que eso. Estaba cansado de todo eso, y no dar una simple respuesta.

¿"Me gustas"?, ¿"Te amo"?, ¿Realmente si lo decía, era porque en serio lo sentía?

Era por eso que aún no tenía en claro su respuesta, su decisión de quien era el indicado para su corazón, pero ahora con la confesión del intrépido ninja, prácticamente lo iba hacer aún más difícil.

No… No lo quería hacer, no quería permitir que nuevamente pasara lo mismo que con sus hermanos, realmente no era una decisión correcta, ni siquiera sabía cuál sería, pero realmente esta no lo era, definitivamente.

-L-Leo, por favor… Leo… T-Tienes que parar… Ngh… N-No me siento cómodo haciendo esto, m-mucho menos sí tu estás en ese estado… E-Entiende que no estás consciente de esto…

-Mis sentimientos son verdaderos Donnie… Mhg –Soltó un suspiro- Yo estoy enamorado de ti… De verdad…

-E-Entonces, sí tanto me amas… P-Por favor… P-Para esto –Pidió- s-se que… Q-Que algún modo tú sabes que esto n-no es bueno de hacer…

-D-Donnie…

-Y… S-Si yo lo he dejado con Raphael y Michelangelo, es porque de verdad jamás en mi vida me he metido en este tipo de casos, e-estaba muy confundido –Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas de poco a poco, resistiendo el soltar sollozos, pero… Le era imposible- p-pero sé que yo estuve mal en dejar que sucediera, a-ahora… E-Ellos están ilusionados en que podrían ganarse mi corazón, d-de alguna manera… E-Ellos están confiados de eso… Y y-yo no digo que no vaya a escoger a ninguno de los dos, p-pero… T-También estás tú y… y…

-¿D-Donnie? –Fue cuando la tortuga de bandana morada se le dificultaba hablar más, pues comenzó a soltar grandes sollozos, aparte de eso, sintió su cuerpo temblar- Donatello…

-… N-No quiero que de alguna manera… T-Tú vayas a pensar de igual manera, n-no… No quiero herirte… –Mordió su labio por querer evitar llorar, pero realmente era imposible- S-Solo… Solo quiero salir de esto ya… N-No… Simplemente no puedo…

Leonardo quedó muy sorprendido, aparte… Aquellos sollozos hicieron que este de algún modo entrara en sí, pudiendo por lo menos analizar que… Su hermano lloraba,… Pero no por su culpa.

Aun así, de cierto modo este se sentía bastante mal, sabía que esa desesperación lo ha causado por su culpa, por la de sus hermanos… Los tres eran responsables de esas lágrimas, cosa que de verdad lo tendría marcado de por vida. Aún y estando ebrio… Sabía que de alguna forma recordaría este momento.

-L-Leonardo…

-Vete a dormir –Ordenó, quitándose de encima, mientras se sentaba en la cama, dándole la espalda- Es tarde, y mañana hay entrenamiento temprano.

-… L-Leo –Le miró con bastante preocupación, no sintiéndose del todo bien, aun y aliviado, sentía que… No quería dejar a este así.

Pero… Realmente no era momento de eso.

Así que hizo caso a lo que dijo, se levantó de la cama, pero antes de dar un paso hacia la salida de aquella habitación, fue rápidamente hacia el mayor, abrazándolo por un lado, mientras le acariciaba su frente-… Perdóname, por causarles todo esto.

Leonardo sonrojó, después de oír la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse a causa de que Donatello salió de este, simplemente sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos-… ¿Q-Qué hemos… hecho?

Cuando Donatello había llegado a su propia habitación, cerrando la puerta, se recargó en la misma, cubriendo sus ojos pues sabía que iba a soltar en llanto.

¿Y… Ahora qué?

….

Al día siguiente, Donatello había amanecido demasiado temprano, a pesar de que se fue a su habitación rápidamente después de impedir las tales acciones que Leo quería hacerle, este no paró de llorar en toda la noche, fue demasiado tarde cuando por fin pudo caer dormido.

Y Tampoco es que no se notaba, realmente era más que ojos con arrugas por no dormir tanto lo suficiente, si no que realmente se miraba lo mucho que había llorado, pues además, tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas.

Pero a pesar de eso, este no impidió que fuera entrenar, no quería eso, ya no podía faltar más a los entrenamientos, aparte de que quería volverse aún más fuerte, de verdad que quería.

Aunque si hablamos de quien fue el quien faltó al entrenamiento, ese fue Leonardo.

Este había decidido en entrenar después dé, había pedido permiso a su padre cuando este había notado que la presencia de su hijo no estaba cuando era la hora de entrenamiento.

Aunque aun así, esto no resolvía las dudas de sus hermanos, en especial el de Michelangelo.

Estaba muy preocupado por su hermano mayor, no podía entender por qué este había omitido entrenar con ellos, por qué aún no salía de la habitación, ha estado ahí todo el día.

Lo que de verdad pensaba o tenía conclusión, era que tenía que ver con la noche anterior, pues antes de dormir, la tortuga pecosa no había visto a Leonardo llegar.

Estaba muy confundido, realmente debía de averiguarlo.

…...

Ya era casi noche, exactamente iban a dar las 7 de la tarde, y Michelangelo lo había visto que el de ojos zafiros saliera de su habitación.

Estuvo toda la tarde saliendo y entrando a la suya para ver si de alguna forma el mayor salía, ya sea por ir al baño o a comer algo, o quizás a ver su programa de héroes espaciales, pero ni eso hizo.

Había perdido la cuenta después de 30 de las veces que se ha salido a investigar.

Y justamente cuando marcó el reloj a la hora de las 7, salió nuevamente y miró al mayor salir de la habitación.

-¡Hey!

-¿Eh?, M-Mikey…

-Leo, necesito hablar contigo –Rápidamente el pecoso le tomó de la mano- Y no quiero que intentes escapar.

-¿P-Pues qué crees?, es necesario que me escape, ¿Q-Quieres que se me salga la orina o qué? –Demasiado nervioso fue queriendo alejar al menor de este, pero simplemente el ninja de nunchackus ponía resistencia, hasta ya lo había empujado hacia su habitación y seguido él entraba- ¡M-Mikey!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Leo?, actúas nervioso, y desde que te despertaste no has salido de tu habitación, no fuiste al entrenamiento y de verdad que ni a desayunar o a comer el almuerzo has ido.

-E-Es que... No me he sentido bien.

-¿Qué paso ayer contigo?

-¡¿A-Ayer?!, ¿Q-Qué supones?

-Nada malo, realmente no se me ocurre que tengas, ¿Pero tiene que ver con que ayer hayas llegado tarde a las alcantarillas, no?

-Dios –Estaba nervioso, bastante, y de alguna forma no iba a poder evadir a su hermanito de bandana naranja, ¿Es que… Debía ser honesto?

-Vamos Leo, s-sé que tú eres honesto, de alguna forma si se trata de Donnie, n-no me voy a enojar –Suspiró- sé que también estás tratando de hacer que él se fije en ti, y… De alguna forma… Raphael también –Habló con desagrado lo último.

-… Mikey –Leonardo hizo una pequeña mueca, de verdad que no quería mentir, debía de ser honesto- Mira, iré al grano, ¿Sí? –Se preparaba mentalmente-… Y-Yo… D-De alguna forma…

-¿Sí? –Se cruzó de brazos.

-… Y-Yo… I-Intenté tener sexo con Donatello.

-…–Y nuevamente, el pecoso sintió una gran punzada a su corazón, sólo bajó la mirada, apretando los puños de a pocos- ¿T-Tú y Donnie…?

-D-Dije que intenté.

-… ¿A Qué te refieres? –Leo empezó a temblar.

-… He-Hermanito, de verdad no estuvo bien lo que estaba por hacer –Cubrió sus ojos, sintiendo nuevamente sus lágrimas presentarse.

-¿L-Leo?, ¿Q-Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras? –Mikey lo abrazó, realmente pudo más verlo de esa manera, era difícil ver a sus hermanos mayores llorar, y si lo hacían, era por algo realmente grave.

-M-Mikey… Y-Yo –Suspiró entre cortado, mientras trataba de no sollozar más-… Y-Yo… C-Casi lo violaba…

-… ¿Qué?

Antes de que Michelangelo reaccionara demasiado mal primero, volteó para ver que alguien más se le había adelantado.

Fijo la vista bien… Era su otro hermano, Raphael.

-T-Tú… ¿Q-Qué demonios dices que estabas por hacer?

-R-Raph, e-espera –Michelangelo se puso de pie, ya sentía que esto se puso mal.

-R-Raph, p-perdón…

-¡¿C-Cómo demonios pudiste?! –Estaba que ardía de íra, tanto que no pensó tanto, sacó sus sais para atacar al mayor de ahí, sin embargo, Mikey lo abrazó con fuerza para que impidiera el ataque.

-¡S-Suéltame! ¡Demonios!

-¡R-Raph, espera!

-¡R-Realmente lo siento mucho! –Leo quedó asustado, sabía que el de rojo no iba a dudar en hacerle daño, pues este le había intentado hacer daño al ser que tanto ellos amaban- ¡E-Estaba ebrio! ¡¿Sí?!, ¡Y sé que fue una estupidez!

-¡Me importa una mierda como hayas estado! ¡Eso no quita que lo dañaste! ¡Lo lastimaste! ¡¿C-Cómo pudiste?!

-T-Tienes razón, realmente no tengo perdón –Bajó la mirada- D-Donatello no merece esto, y-ya mucho daño le hicimos como para…

-¿Q-Qué? –Michelangelo se le quedó mirando, haber oído lo último lo confundió- ¿A qué te refieres con… Eso?

-¿Q-Qué no se dan cuenta? ¡L-Le estamos haciendo daño a nuestro hermano!, ¡Él piensa que toda la culpa la tiene él mismo!

-¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

-Él mismo me lo dijo, m-me confesó que esto de que estuviésemos enamorados de él lo hacía pensar mucho, simplemente… No tiene respuesta para darnos a los tres, b-bueno… a ustedes, que se confesaron desde hace mucho.

-¿P-Por qué creerte? –Habló el de ojos esmeralda con una voz nerviosa- ¿Y sí sólo lo alucinaste?

-¡Estuviese mintiendo o no, es lógico que lo diga! –Alzó la voz, cosa que sorprendió a ambos menores- Sólo piénselo, ¿creen que es fácil decidir quién de nosotros tres es el indicado para él?, ¿Creen que es fácil sólo decidir y escoger a uno y a los otros mandarlos a la mierda?

-Y-Yo… D-De verdad quería evitar que se sintiera presionado –El menor de los tres bajó su mirada, en la que estaba llena de tristeza, en esos momentos, se sentía bastante mal, y todo por hacer sentir mal a su hermano de morado.

-¡D-Demonios! –Raphael golpeó la pared, había tirado sus armas al suelo sin importancia- S-Somos unos completos idiotas…

-E-Estábamos más concentrados en cómo nos sentíamos nosotros mismos que… Realmente no pensamos en cómo se sentía Donnie –Leonardo ya había calmado su llanto, estaba ahora serio, bastante mal, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que le había hecho mucho daño a su hermano, a su hermano que tanto amaba.

-T-También estábamos más centrados en ganar esa estúpida apuesta de quien se lo ganaba primero…

-… ¿G-Ganar?

-¿E-Eh? –Los rostros de las tres tortugas de congelaron al voltear a la puerta, que estaba abierta, pues en ello se encontraba Donatello con sus ojos cristalinos.

-D-Donnie –Michelangelo empezó a tartamudear-… ¿Ha-Hace cuanto tiempo estás… Ahí parado?

-S-Sólo fue suficiente escuchar los gritos de furia de Raphael para darme cuenta que pasaba algo…

-Don, n-no es lo que parece –Raphael estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿T-Todo esto… F-Fue por parte de una… apuesta? –El labio inferior del esbelto ninja empezaba a temblar, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, y poco a poco miraba a sus hermanos con demasiado dolor- ¿T-Todo este show fue para sólo verme la cara?

-¡No! ¡Donatello, no es lo que piensas!

-¿¡Todo lo que me dijeron fue sólo para 'ganarse' mi corazón!?, ¡S-Sólo fui entretenimiento para ustedes!

-… D-Donnie… N-Nosotros… S-Sólo queríamos quererte co-como te merecías…

-¡D-Déjense de estupideces! ¡¿C-Cómo pudieron?! –Rápidamente fue caminando con bastante coraje en su ser, estaba que realmente le dolía su corazón.

Con saber sobre aquella apuesta, aquellas heridas que se hicieron por el rechazo de aquella adolescente que alguna vez amó, fueron abiertas nuevamente por los mismos que lo sanaron.

-¡N-No! –Michelangelo salió de la habitación para seguir al otro.

-¡M-Mikey!

-¡D-Donnie por favor! ¡Espera!, ¡T-Todo esto fue una estupidez, s-sí… P-Pero aún así…

-¿C-Cómo pudiste Mikey? –Le miró de a pocos, les daba una mirada de desprecio, decepción- ¿S-Sabes?, R-Realmente estaba considerando en darte una oportunidad, desde que comenzaron todo esto,… Y-Yo de verdad… Te estaba considerando demasiado en… Estar contigo… Y Déjame decirte que yo sí traté de ser honesto con mis sentimientos.

-N-No, Donnie… P-Por favor –Trató de tomar su mano- Y-Yo…

-¡No! ¡No me toques! –Quitó bruscamente su mano, alejándose más de estos- ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar! ¡Ninguno de los tres! ¡Jamás!

Después de aquella advertencia dada por Donatello, los otros hermanos solo miraron al mismo con una triste mirada, más que nada… Llena de dolor, exactamente como la que les dio el del Bo.

-… Hay que darle su espacio –Sugirió Leonardo- Ahora… Lo que necesitamos es que se calme un poco todo esto, luego iremos a su laboratorio a hablar con él.

Lo que no sabían, es que Donatello había huido por completo del lugar, no quería estar ahí, ni en su hogar, no quería saber nada de lo que tuviera que ver con su 'familia'.

Y antes de que los hermanos se separaran y se fueran a sus habitaciones, fueron detenidos por la presencia de su padre- M-Maestro…

-Hijos, desde mi alejada habitación se oyen sus gritos –Habló con seriedad la rata, acercándose a estos- ¿Sucede algo?

Los tres se miraron uno al otro, luego el líder echó un pesado suspiro- Suceden tantas cosas, sensei.

-Cosas que cometimos nosotros tres, que usted no sabe… –Comenzó Raphael

-Y… E-Es mejor decírselas ahora –Terminó de hablar la tortuga pecosa, aun con su mirada triste.

Ante eso que dijeron los menores, la rata mutante sólo suspiro en lo que parpadeó lentamente- Vayamos ahora mismo al dojo.

…

 **Bien, esto sería todo de este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, ¿Y qué tal? Empiezo el año con un capítulo lleno de drama y feels :'I Pero bueno. Sólo diré que lo que sigue va se viene la acción…. Y no de la** _ **zukulentha**_ **(?).**

 **Okya, ojalá les haya gustado chicos, de verdad**

 **Y Perdón si les hice llorar, nuevamente luego del capítulo donde Mikey y Raph pelean pueh :C**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, me retiro.**

 **Trataré de actualizar más rápido ahora sí, nada de esperarme otro año completo D:**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	13. Chapter 13 Unas cosas muy claras Part1

**¡Muy buen día!**

 **Antes que nada, me gustaría primero que nada (Y por enésima vez) disculparme nuevamente por mi retraso, como tuve la escuela para al fin graduarme de la preparatoria, pero bueno fue que comencé a trabajar (para que consumiera mi tiempo alv).**

 **Pero bueno, al fin me digne en comenzar a escribir este capítulo, y más que nada, lo terminé antes de lo que pensé, pues realmente debo admitir que me emocionaba con cada cosa que escribía xd, así que aquí lo tienen.**

 **No tengo más que decir, de hecho, sólo debo decirles que este capítulo está dividido en dos partes (No soy de escribir muy largo en un capítulo, a menos que sea un one-shot, he de admitir xd), así que, el próximo, creo que les aseguro que será un poco más emocionante ;)**

 **Sin más, aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 _*~Capítulo 13: "Unas cosas muy claras" Parte1~*_

Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangelo se encontraban en el dojo junto a su padre, pues al mayor se le estaban diciendo las cosas y sucesos que pasaron entre sus hijos, cosas que realmente no sabía en como reaccionar por ello.

Por otra parte, miraba como sus hijos no se miraban del todo bien, sus rostros mostraban total arrepentimiento, dolor y tristeza, también lo notaba en su tono de habla, pues cada vez a estos les costaba incluso contar lo que hicieron.

Antes de sentir pena por ellos, eso lo llevaba más que nadie Donatello. Su hijo inteligente que ante la situación, se sentía presionado, y al enterarse de aquella apuesta, se sintió de lo más terrible y herido, suponiendo que ahora que había superado el rechazo de la chica pelirroja, ante la situación con sus hermanos, volverían a abrirse eras dolorosas heridas.

–Y… Eso fue todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, padre –Terminó Leonardo, mientras que poco a poco, él y sus hermanos intercambiaban miradas, para luego mirar a su maestro y padre.

Splinter suspiraba con suavidad– Bien, creo que no es necesario decirles que eso que me acaban de contar, esas acciones que hicieron, estuvieron mal –Miro como los tres menores asentían– Sin embargo –Parpadeó con suavidad– Siguen siendo adolescentes, lo cual, por una parte, tiene lógica que hayan hecho tales cosas.

–¿Eh? –Los jóvenes se quedaron mirándole con confusión– ¿A qué… se refiere?

–Me refiero a que ustedes actuaron conforme lo que su corazón les indicaba, y les indicaba que fueran por quien les causaba sentir aquellos sentimientos agradables e inexplicables para ustedes –Refiriéndose a su hijo de banda morada– Actuaron de manera algo impulsiva respecto a hacer aquella apuesta, también de manera equivocada al dejar que sus deseos sexuales salieran, haciendo que tomaran la decisión de 'conquistar' no del lado bueno y correcto a su hermano, y gracias a ello, ha causado que su hermano se sienta de ahora en adelante nuevamente mal.

Los menores quedaron sin palabras, pues prácticamente su padre les sermoneaban respecto a la situación.

–Sus objetivos eran que Donatello ya no sintiera aquél mal sentimiento de rechazo que se causó a base de la relación de Casey y April, y esa intención realmente es válida, hijos míos –Se puso serio– Pero, todo resultó ser muy lo contrario a lo que quisieron –Sus manos se posaron a las cabezas de sus hijos, tocándolas suavemente– también debieron pensar más de unas DOS veces lo que causaría si hacían ésta dichosa apuesta.

Los chicos fueron sintiendo cada vez más culpa, pues viéndolo desde aquella perspectiva y punto que sus padres les decía, las cosas incluso se oían un poco peor de lo que ya estaban hechas.

Las tres tortugas presentes solo pudieron apretar sus puños, manteniendo sus rostros bajos, mientras pensaban nuevamente en lo que habían cometido.

–Pero de igual forma, y como dije antes, siguen siendo unos adolescentes, en esos tiempos, muchos cometen errores ahora.

Estos no pudieron entender del todo a lo que se refería su padre, más sólo mantuvieron silencio, hasta que

–Hijos –Les llamó– Algo que quieran decir a su defensa, pueden hacerlo.

–Igual, cualquier cosa que digamos, nada cambiará, ni que me esté sintiendo tan mal ni que quite el arrepentimiento que ahora sentimos –Hablaba el líder de los tres, alzando su mirada– Pero, debo confesar que realmente no me arrepentiría de sentir esto por Donnie, maestro.

–Yo tampoco, él… Simplemente es… Todo para mí –Hablaba el de cinta roja– Yo… Incluso desde muy pequeño, me prometí en protegerlo y cuidarlo, sin importar cual situación fuese, yo… Nunca lo dejaría solo.

–Pero, quienes lo dañamos más, fuimos nosotros –Hablo de repente el menor de todos– Yo… También quería lo mejor y dar todo por Donnie, pero… –Su habla callo, poniendo sus dos manos en su rostro, echando suspiro pesado y frustrado.

–Sólo… Queremos aclararle que no fue ninguna broma, solo… Fue una decisión incorrecta –Leonardo miró a su padre– Sensei, nosotros… Sí amamos a Donatello.

Lo que el mayor escuchaba solamente lo hacía pensar un tanto, mientras de a pocos se acariciaba la barba en lo que miraba a sus hijos con una expresión tranquila– Bien, supongo que Donatello por ahora no querrá hablar con ustedes, él tiene una perspectiva equivocada en estos momentos –Quedo un poco pensativo– Por ahora, es mejor dejarlo, probablemente y esté en su laboratorio, hay que dejar que se tranquilice un poco.

–Entendemos –Nuevamente, entre los tres compartían miradas– ¿Ya nos podemos retirar?

Los miro por un largo segundo, luego se puso de pie– Pueden retirarse.

Las tres tortugas dieron una reverencia para así comenzar a retirarse… Exceptuando una.

–Sensei –Llamó la tortuga pecosa, haciendo tomar la atención del mutante roedor– ¿A usted… No le parece extraño… Q-Que nos hayamos interesado en Donatello siendo nuestro hermano?

El mayor sonrió suave y ligero, mientras volvía a dar la vista a su hijo menor– Hay cosas que simplemente esperaba, y una de ellas, era ese sentimiento que tienen ahora por su hermano, pero… –Este tocó el hombro del reptil– De quien más lo esperaba, era precisamente de ti, Michelangelo.

–¿Ah? –El ninja de nunchackus sonrojó levemente, pensando un poco en aquello que su padre le acaba de confesar– ¿C-Cómo? Eh… ¿A-Acaso hice cosas que le hicieron pensar eso? ¿N-No las recuerdo?

Splinter rió un poco– Tranquilo Michelangelo, son cosas que fueron inocentes de tu parte –Miraba a otro lado, separándose un poco de esto– De niño eras tú el más unido con Donatello, siempre se la pasaban conviviendo de cualquier cosa que para ustedes era muy nuevo, y lo que tuvieses en duda, Donatello siempre te la aclaraba con diversión.

Las cosas que su padre decía, eran recuerdos que Michelangelo tenía, realmente gracias a ello, su sentimiento hacia Donnie crecía, más en ese tiempo, él tenía claro que sólo podía ser un sentimiento de hermanos, nada más– Y, ¿Acaso con eso pensaba que yo podría llegar a querer a Donnie como... A-Algo más?

–Oh no, en esos tiempos, era normal que estuvieras con él, era con quien mejor lazo tenías hijo mío, incluso aun y también jugando con tus otros hermanos, siempre terminabas prefiriendo a Donatello –Sonrió con demasiada ternura– Pero… Mis conclusiones e ideas empezaron a cambiar, justamente al momento que ustedes crecían.

Mikey lo pensó un poco, haciendo una mueca con sus labios solo sacó un suspiro– Cuando nos convertimos en adolescentes, él… Ya casi no quería pasar tiempo conmigo, simplemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Y bueno…

–Tu no dejaste de seguirlo –El mayor miró fijamente a su hijo– Tú te mantenías cerca de él, incluso cuando te pedía que te fueras de su laboratorio, siempre hacías cualquier cosa para mantenerte a su lado, y pocas veces, él agradecía internamente que no te fueras.

–¿Cómo puede saber que eso es lo que daba?

–Porque sus ojos brillaban cada vez que tú te permanecías a su lado –Confesó su padre con seriedad pero en un tono tan suave que al pecoso reptil impresionó– Al mirarlos, a pesar de su mala cara con algo de fastidio, al momento que se calmaba, él mostraba cierto agradecimiento en sus ojos, procurando que tú no miraras, pero yo lo noté –Rió un poco– Agradecía que aun y ahora él siendo más maduro y sin tiempo de casi nada, procuraras mantenerte junto a él, aun y si lo que hacía te parecía aburrido.

Aquello que aquella rata sensei decía a su menor hijo, este simplemente hizo que el sonrojo inundara las pecosas mejillas del de ojos claros, no quitando que su sonrisa se formaba levemente, suavizando su mirada al tener en cuenta todo lo que su padre le dijo, mientras miraba a otro lado, pensando y recordando solamente aquellos recuerdos mencionados por el más alto– Él… M-Me sigue queriendo.

–Y lo seguirá haciendo Michelangelo –Se puso a la altura del más joven– Sea como sea su cariño, si siga siendo de hermandad o la de algo más, ese cariño no se podrá quitar ni con el pasar de los años, ni siquiera con este error que cometiste, pero eso sí –Su rostro mostraba seriedad– Tienes que esforzarte, que tú y tus hermanos hablen con él para aclarar las cosas, y haciéndose responsables de lo sucedido, sólo con eso y con un poco de tiempo, podrán hacer que Donatello tome la calma, que pueda superar esto que no solo hicieron, que le hicieron hacer a él.

–E-Entiendo –Sus ojos se cristalizaban, por el simple hecho de pensar en cosas que no– ¿Y si… y s-si no nos perdona nunca? ¿Q-Que pasaría si en estos momentos no nos perdona?

–Siempre hay que tener esperanza Michelangelo –Tocaba ambos hombros del ninja– No la pierdas, además, siempre eres positivo en estas cosas, y al final resultan salir bien, ¿no?

Michelangelo dio una leve sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su padre con mucho cariño– Gracias Sensei, por no enojarse y… P-Por esto.

La mutante rata sonrió enternecido, mientras poco a poco, este iba correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo.

Y Por una parte, afuera del dojo se encontraba Raphael escuchando tal conversación.

Sus ojos reflejaban tanta tristeza y coraje, arrepentimiento de todo lo que ha causado, sin embargo, su rostro en esos momentos solo daba calma, a pesar de la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda.

–Creo que… Podría saber que sería bueno ahora –Hizo una leve mueca, antes de irse de ahí.

Tenía ciertas cosas claras por ahora.

….

Iba saltando de edificio en edificio, en esos momentos Donatello no quería pensar en nada, por primera vez, quería tener su mente en blanco.

Pequeñas y delgadas lágrimas no dejaban de salir, sin embargo, este quería evitarlas, ya no quería mostrarse débil, ya no más.

Estaba harto de ser el debilucho.

Y eso estaba por querer cambiarlo, sin excepción.

–C-Como quisiera no regresar –Hablaba en un tono casi cortado y frío– No quiero, no quiero volver a tener algo relacionados a ellos, n-no podría…! –Las palabras se detuvieron, había resbalado de la orilla de un edificio y estaba a punto de caer.

Las manos grandes del mutante fueron sujetándose en el barandal de una de las ventanas del apartamento donde se encontraba, sintiendo casi sus manos resbalarse, pues aparte de que era casi de noche, había dado una leve llovizna, cosa que empeorará sabiendo las posibilidades de que pudiese volver e incluso más fuerte– ¡N-No ahora por favor!

–¡Donnie!

Una voz conocida para Donatello se hizo presente, pero más que nada, miró que era exactamente la de esa voz estaba arriba, y no era nadie más que la de su amigo Timothy, que en esos momentos estaba en la orilla del edificio.

–T-Tim… –Con algo de sorpresa, miraba como este saltaba al barandal, causando que ese mismo se sintiera como se iba para abajo un poco. Un salto más fuerte y el chico obeso hubiese roto por completo aquello– ¡Timothy!

–¡L-Lo siento! –Algo nervioso se disculpaba, en lo que se hincaba para estirar la mano– ¡Dame tu mano libre!

–S-Sí… –Este fue haciendo caso lo hizo, sin embargo, sintió como aquél barandal estaba más por romperse– ¡N-No!

–¿C-Cómo que no?

–Timothy, el barandal se caerá aún más si ambos estamos encima de ello –Suspiraba– S-Sueltame, podré caer en el suelo seguro, tengo el caparazón y… ¡Agh! –Sentía cada vez más cerca de romperse.

–E-Eh… –El chico gordito miraba a todas partes, queriendo ver si había algo que podría utilizar para así poder evitar la caída, pero no encontró nada, hasta que pensó en algo 'mucho mejor'– ¡O-OH! –Este de a pocos fue tomando con su mano libre el brazo del mutante que aun se sostenía del barandal– Te estiraré, te tomaré fuerte y ambos caeremos.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡E-Estas loco! –Fruncía su ceño– ¡Tienes más posibilidades de romperte un hueso tú que yo! ¡C-Caeré solo…!

–¡E-Eso si que no! –Hizo fuerza, y con algo de coraje, el humano estiró ambas partes donde tomaba sus manos, haciendo lo querido, pero luego se sintió el barandal dar más por abajo– ¡M-Mierda!

–¡T-Tonto! ¡Nos vamos a…!

–¡M-MIRA! –El de cabellos oscuros notó una ventana abierta– A la cuenta de tres, subiré en el borde horizontal y te estiraré para poder entrar.

–¡P-Pero no sabemos quién vive ahí! ¿Y si hay un humano en estos momentos?

-¿Q-Quieres que m-me rompa los huesos?

La excusa de Tim sirvió para preocupar al reptil mutante, así que, sólo echó un suspiro para así indicarle a este que hiciera el plan.

Ante aquella señal, el obeso a como dijo– 1….2…. ¡3! –Subió en la ventana y rápidamente tomó los brazos del ninja de cinta morada.

Aunque Donatello al intentar apoyar una rodilla en los costados de la ventana por dentro, accidentalmente se abrazó al humano y causó que ambos cayeran dentro del lugar.

–¡Ouch! –Quejó Timothy, cayó de espalda, pues de frente tuvo sostenido a la adolescente tortuga para que no cayera fuera de la ventana.

En un instante de oír el quejido de su amigo, Donnie abrió sus ojos marrones y miró que estaba encima de él– ¡O-Oh! ¡Lo siento Tim!

–N-No te preocupes –Decía un poco adolorido, ahora solo puso atención a como estaban– Al parecer caímos juntos nuevamente.

Donatello bajó su mirada avergonzado y con un muy leve sonrojo. Aun así, su amigo se lastimó un poco por su culpa.

–P-Pero bueno, estamos a mano ahora, la otra vez yo caí encima de ti –Este rió, aun y sintiendo un poco de dolor, no quería mostrarlo– No pasa nada.

Donatello le miró, a lo que sonrió al verlo sonriente, pues después de todo, se encontraba bien, eso le alegraba.

Un segundo luego, Tim estaba por pedir que su amigo mutante se levantara, pero… En un momento, sus miradas coincidieron, quedando un poco al ver los ojos del otro un poco… rojizos– D-Donnie, tus ojos están…

–¿Eh? –Más abiertos quedaron al oír aquello del chico obeso, acabando recordando– Oh, y-yo…

–¿Estuviste llorando, verdad? –El mutante hizo una mueca– Eso indica que sí.

–T-Tim, y-yo… P-Pasaron tantas cosas… Q-Que… Yo… –Donatello calló al oír unos pasos aproximarse, aunque fue demasiado tarde para moverse, pues abrieron la puerta– ¡T-Tim…!

–… ¿Eh? –Un hombre de cabellera café clara acompañada de unos leves cabellos blancos y ojos azul grisáceo entraba a la habitación, encendiendo las luces y miró a ambos adolescentes en… Tal posición– ¡Oh! ¿D-Donatello?

–¿K-Kurtzman? –La tortuga agrandó sus ojos por la sorpresa.

–¿L-Lo conoces? –Pregunto Timothy.

–S-Sí, él… él nos enseñó información de los Kraang, y… También el quien formó a los Mutanimales.

–Sí, jeje Bueno… Hablando de lo primero que dijiste, de hecho estaba recopilando información, pero ésta vez para salvar el medio ambiente –Usó un tono serio en lo último, luego gruñó un poco– Cielos, los muchachos deben más que nada aprender de eso, ¿Cómo está eso en dejar la basura en donde sea? –Suspiró– Y bueno, tenía que venir a recopilar unas cosas de ésta habitación, pero… Bueno, creo que llegue en un mal momento.

–¿De qué habla? –Ante la pregunta del humano más joven, el mayor señaló a ambos, y en ello, estos mismos miraron la forma en la que estaban posicionados, una en la cual cualquiera malinterpretaría– O-Oh.

–¡E-EH! ¡N-No! eh… –Donatello rápidamente se puso de pie, ayudando al otro también a hacerlo– ¡N-No es lo que parece! E-En serio.

–Oh, bueno, menos mal –Rió un poco el hombre, pasando más a fondo a la habitación en donde se encontraba un escritorio con muchos papeles– Así me sentiré tranquilo, por no haber interrumpido su momento de novios.

–E-Eh –Donatello terminó con el rostro más rojo.

El obeso adolescente tragó duro– B-Bueno, n-no lo somos… Eh… So-Solo somos amigos.

–Oh, pues qué modo de mostrar su amistad tan más extraña, pero bueno, supongo que así son los jóvenes ahora, ¿no? –Jack comenzaba a tomar las hojas.

–Y-Ya le dijimos que no es lo que parece señor Kurtzman, verá... Nosotros sólo entramos por accidente y por ello caímos.

–Sí, además, el barandal de afuera estaba rompiéndose, así que nos apoyamos en su ventana –El obeso joven miró a su amigo– Que por cierto, queremos disculparnos, eh... El barandal se terminó rompiendo.

–Oh, ¿Hablas del barandal viejo que está afuera? ¡No se preocupen! Este lugar tiene como ya casi 5 años sin usarse hasta ahora, pero sí, prácticamente nadie dio arreglos. Al menos solo arreglé lo necesario, pero no le vi caso a aquello tan viejo y feo –El mayor terminó tomando de sus hojas lo necesario– Bueno chicos aprovechando que están aquí, ¿quieren algo de beber? ¿Comer? –Ofrecía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justamente cerca del marco.

–Creo que a Donnie le gustaría algo de beber, ¿verdad?

–P-Pero yo no di...–Timothy miró al ninja, dándole una ceja alzada con indicación de que le aceptara– Eh... Q-Quise decir, q-que me gustaría un café, si no es molestia señor –Fingió una sonrisa.

–Para nada, ¡Pasen! Están en su casa –Este terminó saliendo de aquella habitación, sabiendo que los menores le seguirían.

–Quiero que te sientas tranquilo, para que pueda ver si me dejas saber que tienes –Le miró preocupado.

Donatello suspiró profundo, bajando la mirada en lo que caminaba hacia la salida– Como quisiera que... No hubiese mucho que contar –Ante eso, salió de allí, seguido de un Timothy muy confundido, pero sabía que no se le negaría el saber que sucedía con su amigo.

...

Leonardo había ido a relajarse a su manera en meditación, tranquilizándose en lo que pasaba aún, pues sentía que su amado hermano aun no querría hablar con ellos, por lo que sólo fue a tranquilizar las ansias.

Pero luego de haber salido de su habitación, observó que su hermano de sais estaba sentado en las escaleras cerca de la salida de su hogar– ¿Raph?

Este no había escuchado, o conociéndolo, según Leonardo, pudo haber ignorado a su llamado.

–Hey, hermano –El mayor se fue acercando y tocando el hombro del menor, notando lo tranquilo que estaba este, muy inusual de él– ¿Estás bien?

–¿Eh? –Raphael volteo un poco su mirada verde, notando que se trataba de su hermano mayor– Oh, Leo... –Se talló un ojo, mirando nuevamente a la nada– No pasa nada, sólo... Pienso cosas.

–Pues esas cosas deben de afectarte mucho, normalmente cuando alguien trata de acercarse en esta situación como ahora, les gritas con un "vete al infierno" –Este rió, al igual que Raphael.

–Je, supongo que... De verdad la situación es grave –Sonrió muy triste el de cinta roja.

–Demasiado –Se fue sentando a lado del más rudo.

–Todo esto... Fue mi culpa –Decía con un tono bastante tranquilo, pero con una leve amargura a la vez– Yo... Yo fui el de la idea de esa tonta apuesta, hermano, recuerda.

–Sí, pero recuerda, nosotros también estuvimos de acuerdo, incluso yo puse las reglas, Jeje –Reía un poco– Creo que... Eso fue lo bastante irresponsable de decisiones que he tomado.

–Eh... No, lo bastante irresponsable que hayas tomado, fue en ir anoche a tomar con Casey –Frunció el ceño– Eso causó lo que le estabas a punto de hacer a Donnie.

–Oh... Bueno, tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso –Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro el líder– Nada superará ese grandísimo error, ni siquiera yo –En eso, el líder miró que su hermano de pecas entraba– Oh Mikey.

–El maestro Splinter quiere que vayamos por Donnie para... Hablar entre todos– Bajó su mirada– Temo... a como nos miré.

Leonardo pensó– Raph y yo sacaremos a Donnie de su laboratorio, tú ve con el maestro, espéranos con él.

Michelangelo acató la orden, para así ir de regreso con su maestro.

Ambos hermanos restantes se levantaron, mirándose un poco para así ir hacia el laboratorio, pero... Leonardo notó que el de cicatriz seguía pensativo– ¿Raph?

–Leo... ¿Tú... crees que Mikey se merezca más a Donnie que uno de los dos? –Le miró con seriedad.

El líder abrió sus ojos por completo al tomar esa pregunta de sorpresa, más solo desvió su mirada, pues en él, sentía que podía molestarse con sólo imaginarse lo que Raphael le preguntaba– No digas esas cosas, no es el momento.

–No lo digo sólo por estos momentos, sino por antes.

–¿D-De qué hablas?

–Piensa Leo, Mikey es con quien más tiempo Donnie pasa, incluso pienso que... Hasta Donnie pudo haber sentido algo por Mikey en alguna vez, pero pues salimos a la superficie, y conocimos a April.

–Estás diciendo tonterías Raph –Leonardo fue hacia donde el laboratorio– Después de esto que causamos, Donnie no querrá nada con ninguno de nosotros tres.

–¿Pero qué tal si lo que digo es verdad? –Se puso en frente de este– No podemos negarlo, por lo muy molesto que nos parezca la idea, no podemos hacer nada.

Leonardo ignoró por completo lo que decía el menor, así fue pasando de alto y fue abriendo el laboratorio, sin embargo, miró que–... No está.

–¿Eh? –Raphael se acercó a donde su hermano, dando un lado de este para mirar que era verdad– ¡¿A dónde demonios se habrá ido?!

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya fueron a hablar con Donatello? –La rata mutante junto a su hijo menor se acercaban a donde los otros dos reptiles.

–Sensei, Donnie no está –Informaba Raphael.

–¿Cómo que no está? –Algo alterado, Michelangelo se acercó al laboratorio, mirando que su hermano no se encontraba– ¡N-No está!

–Es... Lo que dije –Raphael bufaba un poco.

–Bueno –El roedor quedó pensativo– seguro salió justo después de su discusión.

–E-Entonces ya habrá tomado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ¿Y sí le pasó algo? –Algo temeroso, Michelangelo se abrazaba a sí mismo.

–Vayan a buscarlo, realicen de una vez el patrullaje nocturno –Ordenaba el maestro, recibiendo asentimientos de sus hijos para así estos empezar a irse del lugar– Cuiden a su hermano...

...

Timothy y Donatello se encontraba en la sala del apartamento de Kurtzman, mientras ese mismo estaba preparando un café para el esbelto ninja y un poco de jugo para el obeso y en lo que esperaban, Donnie había aprovechado para poder contarle a su amigo humano sobre lo que pasó con sus hermanos.

–Así que... ¿Todo este tiempo fue... una apuesta? –El humano adolescente se sentía demasiado extraño, y por muy dentro sentía... Molestia.

–E-Es lo que escuché, y bueno... Ni siquiera negaron en ningún momento que no lo era –Apretaba un poco sus puños, mirando por lo bajo, en lo que el otro sólo le miraba de reojo.

–Yo... No sé qué decir, Eh, de verdad me sorprende que... ellos hayan sido capaz de eso, y tal vez... No soy alguien como para decirles, pero... S-Son unos tontos.

–S-Sí –Cubría su rostro con bastante frustración– Tanto procurar que...Que ninguno de ellos salieran heridos a lo que decidiera, que no se sintieran mal cuando escogiera a uno de ellos, ¡para que al final fuese solo un juego! –Golpeó sus piernas de la rabia y desesperación– P-Pero... Pero...

–¿Don?

–Raphael nunca va a cambiar, es un idiota que sólo le gusta burlarse de cualquiera, pero... No pensé que llegaría tan bajo –Sus ojos se ponían serios, sus expresiones, su tono en su voz, todo en él cambiaba– Leo... Dios, ¡No puedo creer que haya podido caer en tal estupidez! ¡¿Qué no se supone que debió de haber puesto orden en esa estúpida idea?! –Se cruzó de brazos, desviando su mirada mientras se mantenía con su mente echando gran cantidad de insultos, no aptos para oírse en esos momentos.

–Donnie... –Este se fue acercando al mencionado, tocándole el hombro, mientras quería averiguar cómo tranquilizar a su amigo.

–¿Pero... sabes quién me decepcionó aún más? –Timothy parpadeaba– M-Mikey... M-Mi... Mi pequeño hermano.

–Oh, Donnie... No creo que sea buena idea que...

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué piense en aquella burla que me hicieron?, ¿Qué piense que habría probabilidad de que uno de ellos de verdad me hiciera sentir lo que yo quería hacer sentir a April alguna vez? –Miró un poco al humano, antes de bajar la mirada– ¿Qué... Me haya dolido que... hayan sido parte de... Este plan tan... tan...? –No pudo terminar, solo... Ya no tenía palabras para llamarle a aquello que hizo que las esperanzas de Donnie en el amor se fueran por debajo– Siento que... No podré soportar una ilusión más.

Tim quedó un poco desanimado por el comportamiento de Don, pero también sentía frustración, molestia, y demasiada, pues aparte de tener un coraje en contra de los hermanos del mutante, sentía que de alguna forma Donatello debía de preocuparse por más, mucho más cosas importantes que eso.

–El amor es una basura.

–... ¿Eh? –Donatello quedó con sus ojos algo más abiertos.

–Como oíste, es una basura –Se sentó recto, apoyando sus manos en sus propias piernas– Una basura, y tú lo estás siendo si le empiezas a tomar importancia a eso.

–¡O-Oye! Eso fue insultante.

–Insultante, pero digo la verdad.

–B-Bueno... ¡¿P-Pero cómo puedes hablar así?! ¡N-Ni siquiera has pensado en cómo me siento Timothy!

–¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Incluso lo he vivido por más de un año!

–¿Eh? ¿P-Pero de que hablas?

–Hablo de que al igual que tú, me enamoré de alguien, alguien que trate de impresionar, de querer y cuidar, pero supe que no podía llegar a algo con esa persona por que no era suficiente para ser su indicado –Se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos un tanto abiertos– ¿Pero sabes? ¡Lo superé! ¡Por que había cosas más importantes que llorar por un amor que ya no valía la pena pensar! ¡Y eso deberías seguir haciendo! ¿N-No me dijiste que querías ser más fuerte? ¿Qué querías ejercer más tu intelectualidad? ¡P-Pues eso deberías hacer! ¡Entrégate más a la ciencia! ¡Esfuérzate para poder ser el ninja que tú quieres ser!

En esos momentos, Donatello hubiese podido decirle que no podía, que realmente no estaba en condiciones para hacer tales cosas, ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Si hubiese hecho en decirle eso, hubiera quedado como mentiroso, porque Timothy tenía razón, y se encontraba frustrado, pues había dejado de lado esos pensamientos que antes tenía, que era débil y que por ello iba a entrenar, y también querer ser mucho más inteligente no solo para la ciencia, sino para sus batallas, sus golpes y sus estrategias. Pero por un lado estaba agradecido con Timothy, porque gracias a él, este reaccionó, reaccionó en que no debió de haber perdido tanto tiempo con decidir quién era el indicado de sus hermanos para sí mismo, dejar de preocuparse a que ellos no salieran con el corazón roto al escoger a uno de ellos, y haberse preocupado más por sí mismo.

–Don –Le tomó de sus manos, mostrando de alguna manera seriedad, aunque sus manos estaban algo sudadas, el haberse puesto a regañar y aconsejar al mutante hace momentos lo puso algo nervioso, pero trataba de no mostrar ni sentirlo– No dejes que algo como esos sentimientos 'cursis' te haga distraerte de tu principal objetivo.

Donatello asentía lentamente, suavizando su mirada mientras pensaba un poco ante esas palabras, y luego, volteó a mirarlo– Eres… Muy grandioso, Timothy –Sonrió.

Timothy poco a poco acariciaba un poco la cabeza del ninja, y en un momento de que bajo la misma, inconscientemente sus dedos rozaban la mejilla de Donnie, dejándola un poco en aquella mientras sus ojos se posaron en los marrones del esbelto, mirándolo fijamente, cosa que a Donatello le puso un poco nervioso, aunque… No hacía ni decía nada para interrumpir… Por lo menos, él no.

–Eh, en serio, ¿Los jóvenes de ahora así se muestran la amistad? –Kurtzman había entrado. Eso hizo que ambos adolescentes reaccionaran y se separaran rápidamente.

Ambos se encontraban sonrojados, más que nadie Donatello, que tan solo se tocó un poco su mejilla tocada por el chico obeso, mientras Timothy se mantenía mirando a otro lado.

–Oh vamos, que no les de pena mostrar su afecto de 'amigos' –Burlaba un poco el mayor en lo que se acercaba con el jugo y el café junto algunos pequeños bocadillos– Sus bebidas chicos, y pueden tomar la cantidad de bocadillos que les plazca.

–G-Gracias –El mutante aun apenado, tomaba la taza de café que le preparó Kurtzman, Timothy haciendo lo mismo en tomar su jugo.

–Gracias –Comenzó a beber, mirando de reojo al mutante que estaba atento en tomar de su café.

–Así que… Amigos –Susurraba para sí el mayor de los tres, tomando él también un poco del suyo.

…..

–Bien, no puede estar lejos –Hablaba Raphael con sus hermanos, quienes miraban a cualquier lado en un edificio, cada uno en una orilla de aquello.

–Ya fuimos con los Mutanimales y ellos… E-Ellos no estaban –Mikey suspiraba con frustración.

–Sigamos equipo, no podemos seguir hablando –El líder fue saltando al siguiente tejado, seguido por sus hermanos.

Así siguieron la búsqueda, siguieron en ir con sus contactos y amigos, sin embargo, no pasaba absolutamente nada, ninguna señal.

Con ello, estos fueron a parar en un pequeño parque, por suerte, ya no venían personas a pasear por aquí al saber la hora.

–Bien chicos, Donnie no pudo haberse ido lejos…

–¿Hablas en serio Leo? ¡D-Donnie es el segundo impulsivo!

–Espera, ¿quién se supone que es el primero? –Raphael frunció el ceño.

–¡Basta de tonterías! –Este tomó su t-phone para comenzar a marcar– Donnie no es impulsivo, o sí lo es pero no lo es tanto como para irse a cualquier lugar que no conoce.

–Yo sólo quiero que vuelva a casa… –Michelangelo se abrazó a sí mismo.

Raphael miraba a su hermano con tristeza, sabiendo que en esos momentos, su corazón podía estar incluso más sensible que el de él–… Mikey… AH!

Se detuvo, fue golpeado.

–¡¿Q-Quién demonios…?! –La tortuga pecosa miraba como aparecía un tigre mutante con bufanda azul en su cuello, seguido por el pez rojizo y el gran can esquelético.

–¡Tiger Claw! –Leo sacó sus katanas para ponerse en defensa, y luego miró a su hermano temperamental en el suelo e inconsciente– ¡Raph!

–Tienen que venir con nosotros tortugas, y si no lo hacen por las buenas, serán por las malas –Habló la voz ronca del tigre.

–¡P-Pero si ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de decirles que sí! –Michelangelo saltó al ver como el perro mutante se le quería abalanzar para atraparlo.

–¿En serio hubiesen aceptado en ir con nosotros?, lo dudo mucho –Fishface fue hacia el líder para darle unas patadas con sus robóticas piernas.

–¡Ngh! –Leonardo las detuvo con sus katanas, aventando al pez por un lado para mirar como Tiger Claw cargaba al desmayado ninja– ¡Suelta a mi hermano!

–¡Vendrán sin discusión, tortuga!

Xever abrazó con fuerza al mutante verde, impidiendo a toda costa que se liberara– ¡S-Sueltame!

En eso, el tigre aprovechó para golpear con fuerza al líder, dejándolo de igual manera inconsciente.

–¡L-Leo, no! –Michelangelo fue callado de la misma manera pero por Rahzar.

–Es mejor irnos ya, el maestro quiere hacer lo dicho antes del amanecer –Ordenaba el tigre, yendo hacia la camioneta junto con sus compañeros, cargando a cada tortuga.

Sin embargo, Raphael poco a poco fue despertando, sintiendo como alguien lo cargaba, pero no se tomó la molestia de saber de quién se trataba pues ya estaba tomando una de sus armas para rasguñar el brazo quien lo sostenía.

–¡AGH! –El mutante más grande gruño en un grito, soltando en seguida al reptil– ¡D-Demonios!

Raphael se puso de pie, aun doliéndole la cabeza por el golpe que se dio, pero sólo miró a estos, y que tenían a sus hermanos– ¡O-Oye suéltalos!

–Déjalo, después de todo aun faltaría uno, y no dudo que vengan –Xever se ponía en el copiloto, y ante lo que dijo, Tiger Claw se fue sentando frente al volante para poder empezar a arrancar.

–Hay que preparar a los robopies –Con ello, el de bufanda fue arrancando por completo, dejando a Raphael ahí.

–¡O-OYE VUELVE AQUÍ! –Gritaba la tortugal, queriendo ir tras ellos, pero realmente estaba consciente que no podría solo– N-No… Debo… Debo ir a… –Calló al mirar las calles, y recordó, estaba cerca del apartamento de Kurtzman– ¡El viejo ese! –Sin más, fue corriendo a la dirección para llegar al apartamento.

Mientras eso, el señor Kurtzman comenzaba a relatar un poco más sobre él para el obeso, pues este estaba un poco interesado en saber sobre el mayor.

–E-Entonces, usted informaba cosas de los Kraang a las tortugas, y… Vaya, ¿Cómo fue que pudo formar a los Mutanimales? He de admitir que, son el segundo equipo más genial –Confesaba con cierta emoción el obeso humano. Y en lo que estos platicaban, Donatello no podía dejar de mirarlos, más a su amigo, que realmente se notaba lo emocionado y sorprendido que estaba ante los relatos que daba Jack, una sonrisa cada vez se le formaba, pues debía admitir que ver así a Timothy, le parecía de alguna forma… Tierna.

–Bueno, la verdad fue un poco difícil al principio, ¿Aunque sabes? Mis planes principalmente no eran en formar un equipo, sólo salió de sorpresa, cuando conocí a Slash, el líder de los Mutanimales, pensé que… –Un ruido sonó–… ¿Eh?

–Suenan como alguien tocando –Este miraba hacia la puerta– pero no creo que sea de la principal.

–Déjenme averiguar, probablemente y sea uno de mis vecinos locos, ya saben, a veces entran por la ventana también –Burló un poco el señor, antes de seguir aquel ruido.

–Q-Quédate detrás de mí Don, no vaya a ser que sea un humano y te encuentre aquí –Este se puso enfrente de este.

–Eh, ¿Y si es alguien malo? Lo más adecuado es que yo esté…

–¡Oigan!

La voz del mayor exaltó a los adolescentes por lo que fueron hacia donde estaba este, sin embargo, miraron como el señor estaba en el suelo, encimado el mutante de cinta roja con una de sus sais en mano.

–¿¡R-Raph!?

-¿Eh…? ¡D-Donnie! –Este sin pensarlo, fue abrazando a su hermano menor– ¡T-Te estábamos buscando! ¡Y-Yo…! ¡Yo lo siento! ¡T-Te juro que lo de aquella apuesta estaba mal! ¡L-La hicimos! P-Pero nuestra intención no era dañarte, no era para jugar con tus…

–S-Solo… Suéltame, ¿Sí? –Al obedecer al esbelto, el mismo le miraba con seriedad pero con algo de sorpresa– ¿S-Solo para eso venías? ¿D-Donde están Leo y Mikey? Aunque… Realmente no me importa aho…

–¡F-Fueron secuestrados por el clan del pie!

–¿¡Q-Qué!? –Donnie se alertó– ¡P-Pero…! ¿Cómo? ¿¡P-Por que no los salvaste!?

–¡Yo también iba a ser secuestrado! ¡Pero logré despertar e intenté hacerlo!, Pero iban en una estúpida camioneta, y mi cabeza le volvía loca la mirada –Se tocó esta mencionada parte– ¡P-Pero eso no importa! ¡D-Debemos ir por ellos!

–… Yo… Y-Yo no sé si pueda.

–¡Donnie!, Sé que te hicimos daño, y no sabes lo mal que estamos por eso, de verdad que nos duele que hayas pensado que fue por una burla, ¡P-Pero no por eso debes comportarte tan…!

–¡N-No es eso! ¡No sé si podría hacerlo! ¡¿Qué pasaría si no lo logramos?!

Después de esas palabras, el humano más joven tocó el hombro del mutante, haciendo que este último volteara a verlo.

–Donnie, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, no? Es hora de dejar las cosas no importantes de lado y pensar en lo que SI importa ahora, y eso es ir a rescatar a tus hermanos.

–P-Pero… Pero no sé si lo que haga salga bien…

–Si sigues pensando en eso, no lo lograrás –El mutante paró su habla– Piensa positivo, piensa que tus planes y con tus movimientos lo lograrás, que nada saldrá mal. Y claro, esfuérzate a lograrlo.

Donatello sintió ser el centro de atención, más que nada, Raphael esperaba en la ventana para ir por sus hermanos, no iba a dejarlos allí.

Aun y con eso que le hicieron, seguía siendo sus hermanos, y después de todo… Aun sentía, por lo menos, un cariño fraternal por estos mismos.

–Yo –Echó escapar un suspiro pesado– Vayamos por ellos.

–En marcha –Raphael fue saliendo de ahí.

–Timothy, Kurtzman, por favor comuníquense con los Mutanimales para que vayan, después de todo, necesitaremos más ayuda –Pedía el esbelto ninja del bo, antes de ir siguiendo a su hermano rudo.

–Bien, tenemos el trabajo por hacer –El hombre tocó el hombro del más joven, para así este ir por su gabardina y sombrero.

–Si, tenemos que –Timothy sonrió ante ver como su amigo ya decidido, iba al rescate por sus hermanos. Así que, solo tomo un poco de aire, luego de soltarlo, fue enseguida al señor Kurtzman para ir a buscar a los _Poderosos Mutanimales._

….

 **Bueno, hasta aquí se deja el capítulo.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado :D**

 **Quiero pensar que en el próximo capítulo no me tardaré tanto en actualizarlo, más que nada, porque ya tengo lo que escribiría y las escenas y todo xd Jeje.**

 **Bueno, no los distraigo más.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Se aceptan Reviews, una opinión de lo que les pareció uvu.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
